dentro  de  mi mente
by miku-leyra
Summary: traducción femHarry dos  varitas conectadas dos nucleos entrelazados dos  almas unidas.Su alma oscura y aura contaminan la propia alma todos los días hasta que puro no hay nada, mas que la oscuridad retorcida. La orden está cayendo. El caos está reinand
1. prologo

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP,

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones de la. La historia tan poco es mía, es una traducción autorizada.**AU!**

Los apodos de Sirius y Remus están en inglés..

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducida por: Miku-leyra

**Prólogo**

"_Un día a la vez-esto es suficiente._

_No mires hacia atrás y lamentarse por el pasado que se ha ido;_

_Y no te preocupes por el futuro, ya que aún no ha llegado._

_Vivir en el presente, y lo hacen tan hermosa_

_Vale la pena recordar__"__._

_Anónimo_

**Casa de los Potter, Godric Hollow, Gran Bretaña **

**Sábado el 31 º de octubre de 1981**

**23:57**

Grindelwald caminó lentamente hacia la habitación donde la persona que podría matarle a el ya su heredero estaba. Movió su varita y la puerta se abrió de golpe, una mujer con el pelo de color rojo vivo y brillantes ojos verdes miraban con horror. Pero su rostro se mostró desafiante y se agarró al bebé en sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo.

"¡Déjennos en paz!" Lily Potter exigió. Puso al bebé en la cuna y se dio la vuelta con su varita. Grindelwald la vio con sorpresa.

"Dame el niño y puede salvarse " llevó a Grindelwald. Lily sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

"Por favor... no, Bella.¡ No a Bella!" pidió Lily. Grindelwald levantó una ceja. Por lo tanto, el niño era una niña. No se lo había dicho a él. No importa.

"¡Hazte a un lado tonta!" él ordenó. Lily negó con la cabeza le temblaban los labios. Ella deslizó su varita en el bolsillo. Sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

"No... mátame a _mí_ a cambio, ¡No a Bella!" Lily dijo, volviéndose histérica. Grindelwald alzó su varita a la cara.

"Ella es un peligro por todo lo que he trabajado", dijo Grindelwald, con cuidado para no decir que había un heredero. Su heredero podía salir después de todas las amenazas fueron eliminadas. Como este niño.

"Es una niña... ella es mi bebé. ¡Por favor, ten misericordia!" Lily sollozaba. Grindelwald se echó a reír. Se paró en seco antes de que él negó con la cabeza.

"_Avada__Kedavra_" Grindelwald había mandado. La luz verde inevitable aceleró a la mujer Potter. Cayó al suelo, muerta. Grindelwald se acercó a ella y se dirigió para la pequeña. El bebé estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa desdentada.

Era una cosa bonita. Tenía el pelo negro que le caía suelto sobre los hombros con gracia. Y sus ojos... eran muy conscientes para un niño de su edad., que eran los mismos ojos de color verde manzana de su madre.

"Adiós niña", dijo Grindelwald, con una voz anciana. El bebé atendió a sus palabras y se agarró a la barandilla de la cuna y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. El bebé cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Grindelwald observaba con fascinación enfermo. La niña sabía que iba a morir. De alguna manera.

"_Avada__ Kedavra._ "

Y de repente se rompió Grindelwald. Y no era nada más, mas que… polvo en el viento.

Y una cicatriz del rayo brilló en la cabeza de la niña.

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**El domingo 1 º de noviembre de 1981**

**3:21 AM**

Poppy Pomfrey acunó a la niña en sus brazos. La pequeña estaba llorando por su madre y ella no podía dársela. Bella Potter se acurrucó más cerca de la enfermera mientras ella lloraba y lloraba y lloraba.  
>"No llores, peque ", instó Poppy, pero parecía que la niña Potter lloraba aún más. Bella se sentó y se lamentó.<p>

"Pafoot!" -gimió. Poppy frunció el ceño, sin comprender. De repente, las puertas del ala del hospital se abrió de golpe y un hombre estaba allí, su pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos grises con tanto dolor, pero se ilumina un poco cuando se pararon en la niña en sus brazos. Otro hombre estaba con él, pero se quedó a un lado.

"¡Bella!" dijo Sirius Black respirando con alivio. Ella no había sido secuestrada. Él se había presentado en la Casa de los Potter para ver a sus dos mejores amigos en el suelo. Muertos. Y Bella desaparecida.

Corrió hasta la enfermera y agarró a la niña de sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella se abrazó a su padrino el cuello y lloró.

"Está bien, Bella. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Te prometo que no te dejaré nunca más", dijo Sirius, para el bebé. El hombre de pie en la puerta se veía sólo un poco divertido. Caminó hacia adelante desde las sombras y Poppy saltó y se aferró a su pecho.

"¡Oh, Tom ... me asustaste allí. Usted debe dejar de hacer eso" Poppy dijo en tono de reproche. Tom Riddle Jr. sonrió ligeramente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Me disculpo Poppy. Señor Black, usted puede tomar su ahijada con usted a mi oficina", dijo Tom. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se mantiene cerca de Bella antes de seguir a Tom a la oficina del director adjunto. Bella miraba con ojos muy abiertos y conscientes. El hombre junto a su Padfoot estaba guiando a través de giros y vueltas. Finalmente fue a un retrato de un hombre con el pelo plateado y los ojos de carbón igual que Tom.

" **Abrir** ", susurró Tom. Sirius se estremeció al oír el sonido de ella, pero Bella se veía, por la falta de una palabra mejor, determinada. El retrato se deslizó para revelar un arco.

" **Abrir** "susurró Bella. Sirius saltó al oír el ruido hecho Bella y Tom se dio la vuelta y miró a la niña. Ella le dio un gesto lo que sólo podría ser descrito como una sonrisa. Tom no podía dejar de dar una ligera sonrisa.

La chica tenía talento. Podía ver por qué podría rivalizar con su poder. Sirius miró a su ahijada.

"¿Lo hiciste, Bella? O puede Riddle, imitar su voz?" Sirius le preguntó. Bella gorgoteaba feliz, pero no respondió. Se sentó, no repetir lo que dijo. El retrato, sin embargo, se burló.

"Así que una niña estaba dotado de mi idioma" olfateó el retrato. Tom emitir el retrato de una mirada.

"Salazar ... la chica destruido Grindelwald. Ella _debe_ ser poderosa. La pequeña chica-que-vivió ", dijo Tom. Salazar Slytherin levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Sirius caminó vacilante después de que Tom y el caminaron por un pasillo bien iluminado.

"¿Por qué no vamos a Dumbledore?" preguntó Sirius. Tom frunció el ceño ante el nombre, pero no dijo nada en contra de su jefe y el director de Hogwarts.

"Él está haciendo el control de daños. La gente ha oído hablar de la chica-que-vivió. Y que Grindelwald finalmente se ha ido. Ha estado alrededor por un tiempo terriblemente largo. Las personas están felices", dijo Tom, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación. Sirius asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. Se giraron a la izquierda y entró en la oficina de Tom.

Era simple, pero elegante. La recepción era de ébano y las paredes parecían estar hechas de obsidiana. Los asientos eran de color oro y parecía cómodo. Tom se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le indicó a Sirius a sentarse en frente de él.

"Riddle, ¿qué es exactamente lo que necesita de mí? Te apareces en mi casa y me dicen que mis mejores amigos están muertos. ¿Qué es lo que usted necesita?" Sirius le preguntó sin rodeos, pasando a Bella a su regazo. Bella miró con los ojos brillantes como Tom empezó a pasar el dedo por su varita.

"Bella Potter necesita un lugar para vivir. Es usted o sus familiares_Muggle_. Si desea adoptarla hay que ir a Gringotts y adoptar por su sangre. Dumbledore quiere ponerla por su puesto con sus parientes. Usted debe hacer esto antes de que llegue de nuevo ", dijo Tom, sin rodeos. Sirius miró sorprendido y quemado la nariz.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Soy un guardián perfecto estado!" Sirius protestó. Tom suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, sí. Yo te voy a dejar saber que me ayude y se ha debatido contra mí como si yo quería poner con sus familiares. Con toda honestidad me podría importar menos", dijo Tom, con desdén. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se quedó con Bella y sacudió la cabeza.

"Me tengo que ir. Gracias, Riddle", dijo Sirius. Bella saludó al salir, sus ojos todavía se centra en la varita en la mano de Tom. Tom siguió su mirada y levantó una ceja. La niña se centró en su varita.

" **Interesante** ".

"De hecho ...", dijo el retrato de Salazar en su oficina.


	2. Capitulo  1

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP,

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones .no es mía la historia es una traducción autorizada de la autora**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducido por Miku-leyra

**Capítulo I**

**El número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña**

**Martes de 31 º de julio de 1991**

**9 a.m.**

Bella Potter salió disparada de su cama con los ojos verdes. Su pelo estaba enredado en un lío, por costumbre, pero ella ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para tratar de cepillo. Ella tropezó con sus pantalones de pijama. Se miró en el espejo con entusiasmo y le sonrió a su reflejo. No era alta y no bajita, tenía los labios rojos, piel pálida que rayaba en lo enfermizo pálida y pelo negro salvaje. Lo único que fue superior al promedio, al menos para ella, eran sus ojos. Que brillaba en color verde y le dio una sonrisa malvada, dejando al descubierto los dientes blancos.

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, hacia el olor de los huevos y el tocino. Cuando llego a la cocina, casi tropezó con el viejo elfo doméstico de los Black.

"Lo siento, Kreacher!" Bella por encima del hombro como él la miró. Buscar Kreacher se suavizó en su disculpa.

"Está bien, señora", suspiró, sin dejar de limpiar el polvo imaginario. Lo más probable es que no quería estar en la misma habitación que Sirius.

"Uh ... Kreacher, es mi cumpleaños. ¿Puedes hacerme una tarta de melaza antes de ir al Callejón Diagon?" preguntó Bella emocionada. Kreacher asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, señora."

Bella sonrió y se fue hacia la cocina antes de caminar y sonreír. Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato grande de tocino, huevos y salchichas.

"Bueno, si no es la chica del cumpleaños. ¿Cuántos años tienes?¿ Siete?" Sirius bromeo. Bella rodó sus ojos y se lanzó hacia el hombre.

"¡Tío Sirius!¡ Tengo once años!" Bella se rió, abrazando a su amado padrino. Sirius la abrazó, apretando con fuerza.

"¡Eso es! Eres una chica grande. Usted va a conseguir su varita e ir a Hogwarts. Ahora vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre y tenemos que recoger a alguien en el Caldero Chorreante", dijo Sirius. Bella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a poner la comida en la boca tan pronto como sea posible. Sirius se quedó en estado de shock.

"Bella ... te vas a ahogar! Cálmate" Sirius insistió. Bella suspiró y se tragó lo que estaba en su boca, bruscamente.

"Lo sssiento" Bella siseó. Sirius frunció el ceño, un poco en el sonido, pero no dijo nada de él. Empezó a comer algunos de los huevos.

"Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir en primer lugar, Doe?" Sirius le preguntó, con su apodo. Bella ni siquiera necesidad de pensar en ello.

"Yo quiero que mi varita", dijo, con firmeza. Sirius asintió y sonrió.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo, si no vas a meter en problemas?" Sirius sonrió. Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Tío Sirius ... No creo que sea bueno que yo sé que voy a hacer bromas antes de que yo llegue. Pero creo que podría tirar uno en el nombre de los Merodeadores. Estoy _finalmente_ once! I puede hacer tantas cosas con una varita mágica ", dijo Bella, con amor, con los ojos vidriosos, mientras pensaba en la magia pulsando a través de ella, listo para ser liberado. Sirius puso los ojos en su acto dramático.

Ellos continuaron para charlar sobre el Callejón Diagon, y Hogwarts mientras comían el desayuno y se puso a Bella.

"Tengo que ir a la ducha." Tu ya te has duchado ", dijo Bella. Sirius asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a los platos.

"Voy a lavar. Vas arriba y tomar una ducha."

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y subió corriendo las escaleras antes de entrar en su cuarto de baño propio. Como se metió en la ducha de vapor, se relajó. El agua caliente le pegó el pelo, por lo que caen directamente a la cintura y sacando planos en su cabello. Se duchó durante una media hora antes de salir y vestirse.

Se deslizó en el pantalón negro, llegando a ser un poco como una segunda piel y una blusa blanca. Se puso los Chuck Taylor zapatos antes de tirar de su manto verde botella. Se recogió el pelo largo y negro en una coleta media antes de salir de su habitación, listo para salir.

"¡Tío Sirius! ¡Vamos!" , gritó cuando ella entró en la sala de dibujo, pero no lo había visto. Como ella le decía, dijo el tío entró con su manto negro. Sirius sonrió y le tendió la caldera de polvo Flu. Bella lo agarró y se metió dentro de la chimenea.

"Caldero Chorreante!" Bella mandado, ya que arrojó el polvo.

**Cladero chorrenate****, Londres, Inglaterra**

**Martes de 31 º de julio de 1991**

**10:04 AM**

Llamas verdes estallaron a su alrededor mientras giraba antes de la caída de la chimenea en el Caldero Chorreante. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y de repente hubo un grito.

"ES BELLA POTTER! LA-CHICA-QUE –VIVIO

"A la mierda ..." Bella suspiró, como la gente corrió hacia ella. Escuchó a su tío de detrás de ella, pero él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Una figura alta se puso delante de Bella. Era mucho más alto que ella, alrededor de 1.82m.

"Ese lenguaje vulgar para una niña, Miss Potter", dijo la voz. Bella se quedó mirando la figura de maravilla.

"Yo te conozco ..." se fue apagando. Él la miró con ojos de carbón y granate salpicado.

"De hecho lo hace. ¡Fuera con todos ustedes. Dar el espacio infantil. Ella es _no_ un acto de circo para que asombre "dijo el hombre, de manera decisiva. Las personas escondían lejos, obviamente, no está contento en el hombre, pero no se atrevieron a desafiarlo. El hombre se volvió y sonrió hacia abajo en el Bella.

Bella no podía dejar de mirar y sonreír de nuevo. El hombre era alto, con cabello sedoso y oscuro que llegó a sus hombros. Su cabello era tan negro que tenía reflejos azules y fue recogido en una cola de caballo. Estaba pálido, con una nariz aristocrática y era muy guapo.

" _Yo soy el profesor Tom Riddle, el director adjunto de Hogwarts y el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura maestro_ "susurró Tom. Bella asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció una mano. Ella lo tomó y se la estrechó con firmeza.

" _un __ placer ... Soy Bella Potter_ "Bella susurró de nuevo. No podía dejar de notar que había un matiz de silbidos y Sirius parecía preocupado de nuevo.

"Hmm ... creo que debemos entrar en el callejón de ahora", dijo Tom, con firmeza. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y soltó la mano de Bella a su profesor como si se quemó. Sirius agarró por los hombros de miró a su tío Sirius. Parecía un poco más pálido que su bronceado normal. Y sus ojos grises demostró que estaba un poco preocupado.

Pero ¿qué pasa?

"Riddle, ¿cómo has estado estos últimos 10 años?" preguntó Sirius, provisionalmente mientras se dirigían a la trastienda, detrás del Caldero Chorreante. El camarero asintió con la cabeza en ellos, pero sus ojos permanecían en Bella.

"La enseñanza. Trámites. Envío de cartas a los niños acerca de Hogwarts. Actos similares", dijo Tom, con frases recortadas. Parecía bastante molesto por que Bella y se aclaró la garganta. Los dos miraron a ella, los ojos de carbón, las mujeres embarazadas, y los ojos grises estaban confundidos.

"¿No gusta enseñar? Profesor?" preguntó Bella, con curiosidad. Tom le dirigió una mirada desde debajo de sus largas pestañas que no podía descifrar. Tom se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita de pronto como Bella lo vio, ella se estremeció, sintiendo el corazón de la varita llamándola. Ella levantó la mano, como si fuera a tomar antes de cepillarse el pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

"Me gusta enseñar", dijo Tom, sin dar más explicaciones. El rojo en sus ojos brillaron y Bella se puso en trance. Se volvió a abrir el camino al Callejón Diagon. Sirius y Bella se miraron antes de Sirius se encogió de hombros. Tom entró, de forma rápida a través de el Callejón Diagon, sin detenerse.

"Tenemos que ir a Gringotts, en primer lugar. Voy a retirar algo importante y creo que Miss Potter debe hacerse una prueba de linaje de sangre", dijo Tom. Bella abrió la boca para protestar.

"Pero yo quiero que mi varita?"

"Usted no tiene derecho a decir a donde vamos en primer lugar. Yo soy su tutor"

Tom se volvió para mirar a los dos. Sirius se echó atrás en sus ojos brilló una vez más roja. Bella instintos le dijeron a dar marcha atrás, pero su corazón dijo distintos. Ella miró hacia atrás.

"No tengo miedo de ti!" Bella se rompió. Tom hizo una mueca a la impertinencia de la niña y suspiró. Salió como un silbido.

"Usted debe ser, Miss Potter. No quiero hacer que te odie aún antes de haber llegado a Hogwarts", dijo Tom, con su voz de colores con fastidio. Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sombrío. Tom abrió el camino al Callejón Diagon y el trío recorrió temporal.

**Callejón Diagon, Londres, Gran Bretaña**

**Martes de 31 º de julio de 1991**

**10:11 AM**

Bella ignoró las miradas y todos los susurros de su elenco, mientras caminaba pasado. Ella lo miró, sombrío a Tom. Ella no podía entender esto. Sabía que lo había conocido cuando era pequeña. Ella había sido muy consciente de cuando un niño y ella entendió cómo hacer las cosas más rápido que la mayoría porque no podía recordar a la gente haciendo ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que era el secreto de este maestro?

Fue raro y se puso un ambiente de lo que él no entendía. Se abrieron paso a Gringotts y tan pronto como pisó la escalera de mármol que alguien tomó de la mano y estrechó fuertemente.

"Miss Potter, ¡bienvenido!" gritó un pequeño mago. Miró desaliñado y sucio, con los dientes amarillos y el pelo gris. Ella se quedó en shock cuando se disponía a besarle la mano, como el propio caballero mágico. Sirius dispuesto a decir algo cuando Bella se echó hacia atrás por la muñeca y tiró detrás de una figura alta.

"Oh Bella ... ¿por qué no te mueves? Usted no debe permitir que los extraños te toquen. Algunos están tratando de hacerte daño", suspiró Sirius. Bella apenas lo escuchó. Sus ojos eran de Tom Riddle que susurraba algo con dureza al asistente. El asistente palideció notablemente y miró a Bella.

"Ni siquiera mirarla", susurró Tom, amenazadoramente. El asistente de distancia tropezó y se inclinó tropiezo y baja a Bella.

"Lo siento por molestar a usted, señorita ... Potter", dijo, en voz baja. Tom sonrió y volvió a mirar a la Bella sorprendió y puso los ojos.

" **No tiene miedo de mí, uno de los grandes magos de la faz de la Tierra, pero absolutamente aterrorizado de una rata callejera. Lamentable, Miss Potter. Absolutamente **"Tom sonrió. Bella miró y levantó la cabeza.

" **No voy a responder a eso. Tal vez una vez que voy a aprender si usted puede conseguir las detenciones antes de entrar en Hogwarts** ", espetó Bella antes de caminar en el interior. Tom vio que de pronto se adoptó el aire de una manera respetuosa pero sin duda heredera de sangre pura.

"Bienvenido a Gringotts, Miss Potter. Yo soy Gornhorg" el cajero duende delante de ella, dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Sirius miraba con un aire de orgullo.

"Ella sabe cómo actuar con los duendes?" Tom le preguntó, con cierta sorpresa. Sirius pareció ofenderse.

"Le he enseñado a ser la heredera perfecta. Dudo que tenga un hijo. Ella será mi heredera. Por eso me sorprendió ligeramente que parecía estar en constante ajuste a usted. Antagonizar se" Sirius dijo, señalando lo obvio. Tom dio una leve sonrisa.

"Tal vez ..."

"Feliz encuentro, Gornhorg", dijo Bella. Gornhorg sorprendió abiertamente antes de que él parpadeó y bajó la cabeza.

"Feliz encuentro, Miss Potter. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?" Gornhorg pedido, menos frío. Bella echó una mirada a Tom, que se acercó, con gracia. Los ojos del duende ampliado en estado de shock.

"Señor Slytherin. Mi Señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" preguntó Gornhorg, inclinándose aún más baja para Tom. Bella miró a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos y Tom puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

"Miss Potter quiere una prueba de sangre. El más caro que las listas de cada casa, por favor. Asegúrese de que la mano de la lista, directamente a mí antes de que ella lo ve" Tom instrucciones. Gornhorg asintió con la cabeza.

"Griphook, Jefe del Departamento de linaje de sangre llevará a cabo la prueba para usted. Esta prueba es bastante caro ..." Gornhorg se apagó. Tom suspiró molesto y silenció a Gornhorg con una mirada.

"Cargo a la bóveda de Black Sirius habló. Gornhorg asintió con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se aclaró la garganta. Se levantó y abrió la puerta al lado de la cabina de cajero. La gente miraba con curiosidad.

"De esta manera", dijo, los lleva a un cuarto trasero donde un cuenco de piedra y un cuchillo ceremonial. Un duende se sentó detrás del plato. Bella se ingiere en forma aguda el cuchillo parecía.

"El profesor ... es esto _realmente_ necesario? " preguntó Bella, incertidumbre. Tom se dio la vuelta, bruscamente y se coloca un dedo largo y pálido bajo la barbilla y levantó la cabeza, la inspección de su rostro.

"Yo creo que es ..." se fue apagando, antes de girar, su hábito negro silbante con él. Se sentó e hizo un gesto, tanto Black y Potter adelante. El duende detrás de la mesa se inclinó ante Tom.

"Señor Slytherin. Y esto es Miss Potter? Y Negro el señor?" preguntó el duende. Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hola, Griphook. Feliz encuentro", dijo Sirius.

"Feliz encuentro. Ahora, Miss Potter, sentarse y cortar la muñeca de su brazo dominante. Gota de sangre en el recipiente y que se encargará del resto", dijo Griphook. Bella asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sirius.

"¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?" -preguntó con disgusto. Tom puso los ojos y la agarró del brazo derecho y sin piedad recortó hacia abajo, cortar la piel.

"¡Ah! ¡Mierda! Dijo que cortar! No tratar de enloqueciendo cortaron la mano" Bella gruñó. Tom se rió entre dientes.

"Te estás poniendo sobre dramático, Miss Potter. Deja tu sangre " Tom dijo. Bella fulminó con la mirada antes de gotear su sangre en el recipiente. Griphook colocó un trozo de pergamino y se ahogó en el pergamino antes de llevarlo a cabo. Griphook frunció el ceño y movió más de Tom.

Tom palideció visiblemente y miró a Bella que se parecía curioso. Sirius frunció el ceño y agitó su varita mágica sobre el brazo de Bella, torpemente que la curación.

"Bueno ... eh ... oh .Dame eso" Tom rompió, arrebatándole el pergamino y sacudiendo la cabeza.  
>"Señor Slytherin ... no es tan malo ...", dijo Griphook, con inquietud. Tom resopló y se inspeccionó el pergamino de nuevo.<p>

"Quitar todo eso. Y ver de nuevo. ... Esto puede ser dejado allí. Que una de las Cámaras. Pero todo lo demás que no es directamente la suya ... que eliminar" Tom instrucciones. Griphook chasqueó los dedos y asintió Tom, satisfecho.

"Si me preguntan, Señor Slytherin, ¿cómo ocurrió esto?" pidió a Griphook. Tom negó con la cabeza.

"No sé. Bella, usted puede mirar", dijo Tom, entregó el pergamino a ella. Bella lo miró con recelo.

"¿Qué se quita?" -preguntó ella. Tom dio un tirón en una media sonrisa.

"No hay nada ..." él se fue apagando. Bella miró hacia abajo y se abría en estado de shock en el pergamino.

**Heredero de la Casa de Potter**

**Heredero de la Casa de Gryffindor**

**Heredero de la sangre a la Cámara de ****Black**

**Heredero de la Casa de Merlín**

**Heredero mágica a la Casa de Slytherin (****Segundo **** heredero)**

**Estatus de sangre: Mestizo**

**Alma de estado de bonos: en condiciones de servidumbre**

**Alma Bond: Sin confirmar (consumado)**

"Ella es _el alma en condiciones de servidumbre_ ? " Sirius siseó. Griphook asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. Bella frunció el ceño ante la idea. Sabía lo que significa, pero ella no entendía cómo había sucedido.

"Y sucedió que, inconscientemente, cuando era más joven, me gustaría creer", dijo Tom, sin problemas. Sirius susurró en voz baja y suspiró, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

**Ollivander, el Callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña**

**Martes de 31 º de julio de 1991**

**11:30 AM**

Bella se frotó las sienes como hizo caso omiso de diatribas de su tío. Él se había estado quejando desde que habían dejado Gringotts. Después de que Tom recogió lo que diablos había querido de Gringotts, que había querido ir a Flourish y Blotts. En ese momento, Bella no le importaba. Cuando había estado en la librería, que había abandonado a su tío Sirius para hablar con Tom sobre Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban en el lugar que ella había querido venir a desde esta mañana. A medida que entró en la pequeña tienda pequeña y estrecha. Miró a su alrededor en los casos de altura de las cajas. Podía sentir la magia de remolino en la tienda.

"Me preguntaba cuándo me gustaría ver a Miss Potter".

Bella dio un salto y levantó la mirada para ver a un mago blanco pelo mirándola desde una escalera. Saltó, con agilidad y se dirigió otra vez. Se dio cuenta de Tom y Sirius.

"Ah ... Riddle, el señor. Me acuerdo de darle a su varita mágica para usted. Hace mucho tiempo ..." dijo Ollivander. Bella lo miró en estado de shock.

"¿Cuánto mayor eres? Debes de ser viejo ... ", dijo Bella, sonriendo. Tom miró hacia ella y miró hacia otro lado.

"Los adultos mayores que tú. Tú, cállate", le espetó. Bella se rió, detrás de su mano.

"Sí, sí. Yew, 13 ½ pulgadas, y la pluma de fénix, si estoy en lo cierto. Y el señor Negro, el ébano, corazón de dragón, 12 ½ pulgadas", dijo Ollivander. Ambos asintieron. Ollivander se levantó y miró alrededor de la tienda antes de tirar abajo una caja y abrirla.

"Ash, de 10 pulgadas, pelo de unicornio" Ollivander dictado. Bella lo tomó y le dio una barra rápida. Los espejos de vidrio en la tienda destrozada. Ollivander tomó la vara, de forma rápida.

"Oops ..." ella se rió.

"No, no. Definitivamente no".

Y con eso Ollivander pasó por casi todos los varita durante una hora. Tom suspiró, apoyado contra la pared, leyendo el libro que había conseguido en Flourish y Blotts. Levantó la vista cuando sintió que los ojos de Ollivander en él. De repente, los labios Ollivander se extendió en una sonrisa de complicidad. Tom palideció.

"Ya veo ... Bella. Creo que tengo la varita perfecta para usted. Holly, de 10 pulgadas, pluma de fénix", dijo Ollivander, lo que dijo a su varita. Bella lo miró con recelo.

"El señor Ollivander, usted dijo que alrededor de los últimos años ..." se fue apagando. La varita pulsado en sus manos, con violencia. Tom sacudió y sacó la suya. Se palpitaba, como violento. Hilos de oro surgió de dos varas y la esmeralda y la plata surgió de la varita de Tom. Un aluvión de colores surgió de Bella. El color dominante era el carbón y el carmesí.

"Ollivander ... lo que está pasando?" preguntó Sirius en alarma. Ollivander le sonrió, en voz baja a sí mismo.

"Las varitas se alegran", fue su respuesta simple. Tom miró a las varitas conectados y trató de imbécil a su propia varita de distancia. La conexión se quedaron y con su lucha se hizo aún más fuerte. Bella miró con asombro y los colores brillantes se dirigió a numerosas llamas de colores. De repente, se acabó y se rompió la conexión. Se miró en shock a sus varitas.

"Eso ... sin duda es su varita. Curioso. Muy curioso", dijo Ollivander. Bella se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la fabricante de varitas.

"Lo que es curioso?" -le preguntó. Tom guardó su varita.

"Núcleo de su varita es una pluma de fénix. Que Phoenix le dio otra pluma. Justo el otro. Es curioso que usted debe tener esa varita, cuando varita ,. contiene la otra. Las varitas se regocijan porque están juntos de nuevo. Hará no así a su vez sus varitas el uno al otro a menos que desee para que se regocijan de nuevo ... o destruirla. Si algo amenaza la vara, la vara que no se ve amenazada a atacar por sí mismo ", explicó Ollivander. Sirius asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión.

"Este es un desarrollo interesante", dijo Sirius. La cara de Tom parecía absolutamente amargo y se cruzó de brazos.

"No, no lo es", le espetó antes de que mirando a Ollivander. Ollivander sonrió benignamente. Tom silbó entre dientes.

"Eso va a ser de nueve galeones", dijo Ollivander. Sirius abrió la boca antes de que Tom suspiró.

"Se carga a la cuenta de Slytherin. Ella es el segundo heredero de todos modos", dijo Tom, antes de irrumpir de distancia. Bella suspiró y sonrió a Ollivander.

"Gracias, señor!" dijo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza antes de que la pareja salió de la tienda.

"Adiós Señor y Señora Slytherin."

**Madame Malkin, el Callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña**

**Martes de 31 º de julio de 1991**

**11:45 AM**

"Estoy _tan_ hambriento ... ", se quejó Bella mientras se encontraba en Madame Malkin. Tom la miró y suspiró.

"Miss Potter, si lo abstenerse de lloriquear, que sería absolutamente increíble", dijo Tom, con sarcasmo. Bella le siseó antes de Madame Malkin se acercó. Ella le detuvo.

"Miss Potter ¡Ven aquí!" insistió Señora Malkin, tirando de ella a un cuarto trasero donde ella se encargó de eliminar la capa. Miró a un lado para ver a una chica con grandes pelo espeso de color marrón y grandes dientes delanteros.

"Hola, vas a Hogwarts?" -preguntó la muchacha. Bella se volvió para mirar con sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. La niña parecía agradable y Bella le tendió la mano a ella.

"Soy Bella. Bella Potter", dijo Bella. Boca de la niña se abrió y extendió su mano, con entusiasmo.

"Estoy Hermione! Hermione Granger! He leído todo sobre usted. Tú eres la chica-que-vivió. Has destruido Grindelwald cuando eras un bebé!" Hermione dijo, emocionada. Bella sonrió, divertidamente.

"Encantado de conocerte. He leído todo acerca de mí también. Ellos no son muy precisos. Yo no tengo ningún poder especial", aseguró la joven Bella. Hermione se sonrojó.

"Así que ... si eres Bella Potter, que significa que es un sangre pura. ¿Por qué me estás hablando a mí?" -preguntó Hermione. Bella se rió plena y Hermione agachó la cabeza antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo no soy un pura sangre. Usted es un Muggleborn, ¿verdad? Mi madre era una Muggleborn. Tú eres sólo un sangre pura si sus abuelos fueron purebloods" Bella explicó. Hermione asintió y Madame Malkin comenzó a medir las dos niñas. Bella y Hermione se terminó pronto y salió con un aluvión de túnicas y faldas y camisas. Sirius y Tom alzó la vista cuando ella salió y una varita de Bella comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

"¿Puedes controlar tu magia, por favor?" Tom quebró cuando ella salió. Bella agarró su varita, con fuerza y lo miró.

"Con el debido respeto, el profesor,¿ te podrias callar?" Bella gruñó. Tom sonrió a ella, casi con aprobación y Hermione se veía entre los dos.

"El profesor ... Bella ..." Hermione dijo, interrogante. Llamó a sus padres delante, que fueron acompañadas por un hombre alto con montones de pelo, en la parte superior de la cabeza y en su rostro.

"" Ello no, Tom ", dijo Hagrid con una mirada ligeramente ácido en la cara. Tom asintió con la cabeza hacia Hagrid.

"Hola Bella" dijo Hagrid con un guiño. Bella sonrió, vacilante al hombre alto y extraño.

"Hola, señorita Granger. Yo soy el profesor Tom Riddle", dijo Tom. Hermione era soñador, incluso después de que se fueron.

**Heladeria Florean Fortescue **** Parlour, el Callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña**

**Martes de 31 º de julio de 1991**

**12:15a.m.**

"Hmm ... un helado de plátano sería increíble!" Bella decide. Mr. Fortescue le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Bella pasó las piernas, debajo de la mesa y se abstuvo de dar patadas Tom, que estaba leyendo su libro enorme de nuevo.

"Un flotador helado ... esas son deliciosos. Especialmente, aquí. Ooh caramelo con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla" Sirius solicitado. Mr. Fortescue se echó a reír.

"Sirius Negro. Usted solía venir todo el tiempo posible. Creo que debo saber su orden después de 20 hace algunos años", insistió el señor Fortescue. Sirius se unió y el señor Fortescue se volvió hacia Tom.

"Y el señor Riddle?" -le preguntó. Tom ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que él respondió.

"Vainilla, fresa, chocolate. Cubierto con plátanos, cerezas, las nueces que usted tiene, y chocolate caliente. Agregue la crema batida y luego llovizna era salsa de caramelo y terminar con el arco iris rocía", dijo Tom, sin perder el ritmo ni levantar la vista de su libro. Mr. Fortescue asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh ... así que la habitual", dijo el señor Fortescue. Tom miró hacia arriba, por fin y le dio una sonrisa lenta antes de asentir ante la maravilla de Sirius y el rostro de Bella. Bella se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos y se asentaron en lo que fue un poco el silencio. Se dejó de dormir, apoyado contra la pared.

_Ella flotaba sobre el campo de batalla. Una mujer estaba al lado de un hombre alto, de ojos de sangre ardiente. Su rostro se ensombreció. La mujer tenía el pelo largo negro y espeso, volando a su alrededor como se rió mientras se toma otra maldición asesina a su izquierda._

_El ángel de la oscuridad de una mujer se echó a reír mientras miraba a los cuerpos muertos. El hombre junto a ella envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí y ladeó la cabeza con un dedo muy familiar ..._

Sirius le dio un codazo en la cara y ella se despertó con una venganza. Ella lo miró con ojos verdes rasgados.

" **¿Qué demonios quiere?** " dijo entre dientes. Sirius dio un salto y se echó hacia atrás. Sirius se aclaró la garganta. Tom vio la interacción en la diversión.

"Me dijo: '¿Qué demonios quiere?'", Aclaró Tom. Bella se volvió hacia ella antes de ser maestro y fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Y por qué diablos no lo sé lo que dije?" exigió Bella. Mr. Fortescue vino con el helado y Tom empezó a comer, leyendo su libro.

"Usted estaba hablando en pársel. Hablo es porque soy el heredero. Tú eres el heredero de segunda ... Heredera de Salazar Slytherin. No sé cómo, pero que son" Tom aclaró.

"Es por eso que me acuerdo de ti! Usted ... usted era el hombre que me llevó de la casa cuando yo era pequeña. Usted vino con ese hombre peludo. Hagrid, creo. Me dijo mi palabra pársel primera vez después de dijo que" Bella dijo . Tom levantó una ceja y sonrió y pala más helado en su boca.

"Me alegra saber que soy un buen modelo de conducta en los niños, Miss Potter", dijo Tom. Bella dio una mirada divertida.

"Siento que ir por ese error, el profesor".


	3. capirtulo 2

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter. Tampoco soy dueña de la historia es una traducción

**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducido por Miku-leyra siento el retraso estuve cuidando a un familiar.

**Capítulo II** ** Hogwarts Express, Malfoy, Hogwarts, la clasificación y un encuentro con los Weasley**

**Plataforma 9 ¾, Kings Cross, Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña**

**El domingo 1 º de septiembre de 1991**

**10:45 AM**

"Tío Sirius! Voy a llegar tarde!" gritó Bella mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia el andén 9 ¾. En sus manos tenía una jaula con pura nieve blanca lechuza que había llamado Hedwig. Sirius estaba tirando de su tronco con bastante lentitud. Se acercaron a la plataforma y se detuvo justo en frente de él, dejando una familia de pelirroja a través. Hubo un par de gemelos, un chico alto con el pelo rizado de color rojo brillante y la insignia con una "P" en él. Y luego fue el chico que se parecía a su edad con el pelo rojo. Y, por último, hubo otro par de gemelos, una niña y un niño que parecían un poco triste.

Bella al instante sabía que eran los Weasley.

"Vamos, vamos. Fred, lo próximo", dijo la pelirroja , mirando a uno de los gemelos mayores e hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

"No es Fred! Soy!" dijo uno de ellos. El otro se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Honestamente, mujer! como se llama nuestra madre ..." suspiró el otro. Bella observaba con interés.

"Lo siento, George", dijo la madre. El que era el que había reprendido a la madre se echó a reír.

"Yo sólo estoy bromeando, mamá. Yo soy Fred", dijo, corriendo a través de la barrera. Desapareció de la vista. Sirius se acercó y tocó a la madre en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Sirius! Y ... _oh_ . Esta es su ahijada, Bella Potter! " La señora Weasley, dijo. Bella asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, frotándose la cicatriz, conscientemente. Los niños restantes, excepto para los que buscan un pomposo abiertamente a sus miradas lascivas. El niño que parecía un año más joven que ella se sonrojó cuando ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

"Hola ..." Bella se fue apagando. La señora Weasley le palmeó el hombro, la madre y la sonrisa se amplió de Bella.

"Te ves muy nerviosa, querida. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Ron es a partir de este año también. Ir a través de" la señora Weasley, dijo. Bella asintió con la cabeza y ella le tomó el pulso varita y lo agarró y tiró de ella.

"¿Qué pasa? Él está cerca?" preguntó Sirius, su agria cara ante la idea del dueño de la varita de tejo que hacía juego con su propia varita. Los Weasley visto en el interés y sacudió la cabeza.

"Uh ... no. Mi varita sólo siente que la varita de otros se está acercando. No está totalmente bajo mi control pero por lo que todavía es un poco ... ansioso", dijo Bella. Los Weasley miró hacia otro lado antes de ir a través de la barrera del uno por uno. Bella hizo un gesto hacia la barrera, lo que indica de Sirius ser el primero, con su varita. Sirius arqueó una sonrisa y ella le miró con curiosidad.

"Oh, no seas tan ... Riddle ", dijo Sirius. Bella lo miró y parecía que no podía entender por qué ella lo miró cuando usó lo que seguramente sería su profesor favorito todavía favorito, al menos como un insulto.

"Cállate. ¿Podemos ir ahora?" exigió Bella. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la plataforma antes de entrar en el esfuerzo. Todo el mundo vio que ella entró, sus ojos brillantes. Ella vio a una familia de rubios y rizados labios de Sirius.

"Uf ... los Malfoy. Mi primo, Narcissa, es decente, pero su esposo e hijo son unos idiotas. Tenga cuidado con él", advirtió Sirius. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo haré. Tío Sirius, te voy a echar de menos", dijo Bella, en silencio. La cara de Sirius "se convirtió un poco triste, ya que parecía en el tren escarlata. Él le dio una palmadita en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Te echo de menos. Si usted decide quedarse en Hogwarts por Navidad hasta me iré a verte. Te lo prometo. Bella ..." desventaja de Sirius. Bella lo miró con confusión y se agarró de la mano de su tío.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella. Sirius negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa triste, completamente diferente de su risa fuerte y bullicioso. Bella lo miró con preocupación.

"Se parecen tanto a James. Pero usted tiene los ojos de Lily. Y su nariz. Eso definitivamente no es la nariz de James. Demasiado delicado. Y usted tiene la visión de Lily 20-20, también" Sirius murmuró. Bella sonrió y se envuelve en un abrazo de Sirius y él la abrazó con fuerza. El tren dio un silbato de advertencia y Bella miró hacia arriba.

"Me tengo que ir, tío Sirius. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo una sensación de profesor Riddle s cuidara de mí", sonrió Bella. Sirius abrazó a la niña Potter y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Yo voy a extrañar, Doe" Sirius dijo en voz baja. Bella se apartó y le dio una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

"Y yo te echaré de menos, Padfoot. Bye ..." Bella dijo. Sirius besó la parte superior de la cabeza antes de dejarla ir. Bella se alejó, hacia atrás y lanzó otro beso a Sirius. Saltó en el tren y caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con uno vacío. Se sentó y se acurrucó en el asiento y tocó con su varita.

Pensó en el sueño que había tenido en su cumpleaños. El sueño anunciaba algo y ella sabía que la gente en el sueño. Pero no pudo por la vida de su recuerdo sus nombres. Y ella sabía que era importantes .Apenas podía recordar el sueño en sí mismo. Recordó el cacareo loco y las maldiciones verde volando sobre las cabezas de la gente. Incluso golpeando a algunos ...

Se estremeció al pensar en ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta cuando se enteró de la apertura de la puerta del compartimiento. Ella levantó la vista del suelo y vio a Fred, George y Ron Weasley en pie en la puerta.

"Podemos sentarnos aquí?" preguntó Fred, o que ella pensaba que era Fred todos modos.

"Nuestro amigo aun no esta", dijo el otro gemelo. Que fue George, si se acordaba correctamente.

"Y puesto que él no está aquí-"

"Hemos hecho nuestra misión de encontrar,"

" Ronnie algunos amigos" terminó Fred. Bella no podía dejar de reír y les saludó con la mano in Ron la miraba con una expresión estupefacta y frunció el ceño. El tren se quitó y se tambaleó hacia ella, a punto de caer en ella. De repente, su varita reaccionó y pulso, por lo que su barra de la mano hacia abajo. Él se alejó de ella y en el asiento de distancia de ella.

"Oh, mierda! Lo siento mucho. Mi varita ... es realmente emocionada por conocer a su hermano. ¡Lo siento! Mi varita ... lo hizo en él es por sí misma", balbuceó Bella. Los tres Weasley no parecía estar escuchando a ella. Ellos la miraban fijamente maravilla.

"Maldita sea! Eso fue increíble. Eres Bella Potter, por supuesto! Has derrotado Grindelwald. ¡Eres increíble!" Ron dijo, emocionada. Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo antes de guardar su varita en el y George parecía estar reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

"Sí ... supongo que hice", dijo Bella, incertidumbre. Se mordió los labios, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer esto. Sirius no tenía exactamente la dejó en el mundo mágico que todos mucho y cuando lo hicieron ir a comprar los suministros que normalmente Floo a Francia para evitar esto.

"Podemos ver su cicatriz?" Fred le preguntó. Bella asintió con la cabeza, con buen humor. Ella levantó el flequillo y se expone la cicatriz y las tres miradas lascivas en ella. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco consciente de sí mismo y ella aplanado flequillo sobre la frente de nuevo.

"¿Te acuerdas de nada de esa noche?" -Preguntó Ron. Bella hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, ella no recordaba nada. Ella era sólo un bebé.

No ... ella había acordado de una persona. Uno de los hombres.

"Yo hago. Riddle, profesor. Recuerdo que el profesor Riddle ", dijo Bella con firmeza-. Fred y George se detuvo y Ron parecía confundido. Miró entre los dos gemelos en la confusión. Se aclaró la garganta, en el silencio incómodo.

"Usted sabe criba profesor? Él _odia a_ todos los Gryffindors, pero no lo demuestra. Todos sabemos que odia a los Gryffindors. Pero nunca es injusto en la clase con los puntos y esas cosas. Lo único que da las detenciones cuando se lo merece. Sin embargo, hace comentarios sobre nosotros todo el tiempo. Y te ves como un Gryffindor "dijo George, su ceño fruncido. Los labios de Bella extendió en una sonrisa indescifrable y sacudió la cabeza.

"Usted sabe algo que nosotros no, obviamente," Fred decidió después de que ella no dijo nada durante unos momentos. Ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada inocente en su cara. Había disfrutan burlándose de estos dos. De repente, los gemelos se levantó y agarró la trompa.

"Creo que vamos a buscar a nuestro amigo ahora. Nos vemos más tarde, Bella" dijo George. Bella saludó con la mano.

"Adiós, George. Bye Fred" llamó después de ellos, ya que a la izquierda. Fred se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa inocente maldad en su rostro.

"Ah, y hacerse cargo de Ronnie para nosotros. Y Ron ... usted tiene la suciedad en la nariz", dijo Fred antes de marcharse. Bella se rió en voz alta mientras Ron se puso rojo alrededor del cuello y las orejas ardían.

"No haga caso de los Prats. ¿Qué quiere decir el profesor Enigma? ¿Cómo te acuerdas de él? ¿Quién es él?" -preguntó Ron. De repente, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una sonrisa Bella se iluminó cuando vio de quién se trataba.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo ... ¡Bella!" Hermione Granger gritó. Bella sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando más a propósito. Abrazó a Hermione con fuerza antes de retroceder.

"Hola, Hermione. Se trata de Ron Weasley. Yo estaba a punto de decirle acerca de, el profesor riddle", dijo Bella. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminó en la oportunidad de aprender acerca de que pronto sería su maestro.

"Vamos a escuchar a continuación," dijo Hermione, con rapidez. Bella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, de forma espectacular. Su largo pelo negro derramado por la espalda, con elegancia. Se veía todo como un ángel oscuro caídos en ese momento. Hermione y Ron se quedó en shock antes de que ella se enderezó y se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

"Así que ... la noche que murieron mis padres. No recuerdo nada. Excepto para profesor Riddle. Riddle, es el director adjunto y el director en ausencia de Dumbledore. Él es también el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando lo conocí, yo era sólo uno. Esa noche traté de tomar su varita mágica, creo. Su varita su varita es la hermana de la mia ", explicó Bella. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

"Esa es la segunda vez que se habló de una varita hermano. ¿Qué es?" -Preguntó Ron, la curiosidad para colorear su voz. Bella abrió la boca para explicar cuando Hermione se sentó, con la cara vuelta de popa como si estuviera a punto de lectura.

"Bueno, hermano varitas son muy raros. Mayoría de los animales mágicos sólo dan un núcleo. Sin embargo, un selectivo de algunos dan dos de sus atributos. Por ejemplo, algunos unicornios puede dar dos pelos en lugar de uno. Si ambos están configurados en una varita que han compatible bosques se convierten en varitas hermano. ¿Cuál es su principal varita? " -preguntó Hermione, dijo, en voz cuestión de hecho que podría ser fácilmente confundido con una voz. Ron parecía tomarlo como el último e hizo una mueca que él.

"Pluma de Phoenix. Holly. 10 pulgadas. El suyo es el tejo, pluma de fénix, 13 ½ pulgadas. Al parecer, si usamos nuestras varitas el uno al otro nuestras varitas tener una mente propia y, o bien se regocijan o destruir. Cuando se regocijan es muy bueno "Bella, dijo, refiriéndose a la lluvia de colores y el fuego que había visto cuando las varitas se había conectado.

"Eso es interesante. Bella sabes cómo hacer ningún hechizo todavía? He leído nuestro libro de texto de la Transfiguración todo y sé que todas las teorías", dijo Hermione. Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon y ampliaron los ojos de Bella. Él estaba siendo ignorada y al parecer absolutamente despreciado.

"Conozco a un hechizo. Fred y George se lo enseñó a mí", dijo Ron, sonando como si estuviera imitando la voz un poco arrogante de Hermione. Los ojos de la chica de pelo espeso se estrecharon y ella lo miró.

"Bueno, vamos a ver a continuación."

Ron la miró por aceptar el reto que había hecho y Bella vio en la diversión. Ron alzó la varita y se retiró a una rata. Bella levantó una ceja ante ella y Ron apuntó su varita hacia ella.

"rayo de sol, margaritas, mantequilla suave volved amarilla a esta estúpida ratita!" Ron gritó. Bella tragó su risita y Hermione parecía decepcionado y un poco molesto por sus esfuerzos. Hermione se levantó y dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Está seguro de que es un hechizo real? Bueno, no es muy buena, ¿verdad? He probado unos hechizos simples sólo para la práctica y todos ellos han trabajado para mí. Nadie tiene la magia de mi familia en todo y así fue una sorpresa cuando llegué a mi carta. Pero después me puse a creer en ella, yo estaba muy contento. Y entonces llegó Hagrid y escoltado mis padres y yo al Callejón Diagon. Tengo todos mis libros de texto de Flourish y Blotts y eran tan interesantes. He aprendido a todos de corazón. De todos modos, tengo que ayudar a encontrar a su sapo de Neville. Es mejor que el cambio en su túnica. Vamos a llegar allí pronto, sospecho. Adiós por ahora, Bella "dijo Hermione antes de salir. Ron miró detrás de ella. Bella se sentó en una sorpresa.

No había conozco a nadie que pudiera hablar tanto y tan rápido de un tirón. Pero ella ya sabía una cosa. Hermione fue sin duda va a ser el más brillante de brujas en su año. Ron parecía estar de acuerdo. Él respondió muy enfadado.

"La sangre sabe-lo-todo. Espero que no estoy en la misma casa que ella es."

"¿Qué casa _se_ espera para ir a? " preguntó Bella. Ron inclinó la cabeza.

"Gryffindor. Mamá y papá estaban en la casa y también lo son el resto de mis hermanos. No sé lo que dirán si yo _no_ vaya. Ravenclaw no sería tan malo, pero ... Slytherin ... "se apagó Ron.

"¿Qué hay de malo en Slytherin?" preguntó Bella, con curiosidad. Ella quería oír hablar de eso desde el punto de vista de Ron. Ella ya sabía de las casas de Sirio, pero que ella quería oír de Ron.

"Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Slytherin son los magos más malvado de todos. Merlin no quiera que yo vaya allí ...", dijo Ron.

En secreto, Bella esperaba que ella no consiguió en ninguno.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación **** ilocalizable, ****Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**El domingo 1 º de septiembre de 1991**

**19:45**

Bella se levantó, emocionado cuando el tren se detuvo y se alisó la falda. Vestía una falda gris y una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco blanco. calcetines grises de alto hasta la rodilla cubrió las piernas y botas de encaje negro cubrió las piernas hasta la espinilla. Finalmente, ella llevaba un largo vestido negro con hebillas de ajuste blanco. Su corbata blanca, así, dispuesto a cambiar tan pronto como se solucionó. Ron vestía pantalón gris, una camisa blanca de manga corta, un chaleco, trajes abiertos y mocasines color negro.

"Es hora de irse. Dejamos nuestros troncos sobre el tema", dijo Ron. Bella asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron del tren. Miraron a su alrededor en la plataforma ocupada. Los alumnos mayores se dirigían hacia el lado donde había carros sin caballos.

"Primeros años" por aquí '! " -gritó una voz. Bella miró a la voz familiar y vio a Hagrid se eleva sobre todos los otros estudiantes y hasta el séptimo año. Bella y Ron se acercó y la sonrisa Hagrid a Bella con los ojos escarabajo negro y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

"Hola Hagrid", dijo, en voz baja. Hagrid le sonrió.

"¿ Que tal 'Bella?" preguntó Hagrid. Bella asintió con la cabeza y ladeó la cabeza y suspiró en voz baja.

"Estoy un poco preocupado es todo" Bella respondió. Hagrid sonrió antes de recurrir a todos los primeros años.

Primer año a los botes! " ordenó Hagrid. Bella se deslizó en un barco con Ron y dos niñas de la India se sentó con ellos. Se les sonrió pero no dijo nada. Estaban demasiado nerviosos. Los barcos se quitó y Bella hacia arriba para ver la pieza más bella de la arquitectura que había visto en su vida.

Fue un castillo con ventanas iluminadas y las torres. La torre más grande parecía tener la más grande ventana y Bella sintió la magia de pulsación. Se irradiaba desde el núcleo de la escuela y ella cerró los ojos, feliz en el sentir de la magia. Una magia familiar llamada a ella, pero ella no podía ubicarlo.

Aterrizaron en breve y Hagrid escoltado a los niños en el hall de entrada. Y allí estaba el guapo Tom Riddle. Las chicas se rieron primer año y se ruborizó cuando los miró. Sus ojos estaban buscando por encima de ellos y que aterrizó en Bella Potter. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonríe extendió a ambos de sus caras. Ron miró y se inclinó para hablar cuando Tom lo miró a mantener la boca cerrada.

"Yo soy el profesor riddle. Usted puede ordenar a una de las cuatro casas. Hay cuatro casas, como lo he indicado. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. Y Slytherin" Tom comenzó, dando a Bella una mirada astuta, que levantó una ceja en el desafío. Él confiaba en su ser aceptado en Slytherin. Ja ... ella lo demuestran.

"Voy a estar de vuelta para que una vez que esté listo para usted. Mantener en silencio. Cuando vuelva te lo agradecería si usted no habló. Gracias" Tom llegó a la conclusión antes de deslizarse por las puertas dobles. Casi de inmediato todo el mundo empezó a hablar. Bella se tocó en el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

Un niño con ojos de color rubio del pelo y la plata se paró frente a ella, flanqueada por dos niños de grosor que tenía su edad. Y Bella pudo identificar al muchacho arrogante mirando delante de ella.

"Draco Malfoy", dijo Bella. Draco asintió con la cabeza y arrastrado hacia una profunda reverencia. Bella lo miró con sorpresa y Ron se burló de la joven.

"Lady Slytherin. Placer ..." Draco dijo. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y de pronto su varita estaba en la mano y ella se tendió en la garganta de Draco. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie ha oído hablar del título a excepción de Ron. Ron la miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

"Habla de ese título a nadie, Malfoy. No quiero que se conoce públicamente. ¿Cómo sabes que de todos modos? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" susurró Bella. Draco levantó una ceja delicado y pálido.

"Mi padre, por supuesto. Y esto es Crabbe y Goyle" Draco dijo, señalando a cada uno de ellos. Bella asintió con la cabeza a cada uno y se aclaró la garganta.

"Ya veo. Yo se lo agradezco mucho si no se refieren a mí como eso. Ya existe un Slytherin Señor. Yo en realidad no tienen el título. Ni siquiera estoy muy relacionado. Soy sólo por arte de magia junto al asumir el título ", dijo Bella con firmeza-. Por lo que Sirius le había dicho, al ser un Slytherin era malo. Todos ellos fueron. Y, por supuesto, Sirius había utilizado Tom como ejemplo.

"Está bien, Potter. Usted debe saber que como joven de su calibre, la heredera de la Casa de Slytherin y Black que hay mejores a las familias a asociarse. Al igual que el mío", dijo Draco. Bella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

"Cierra la boca Malfoy" Ron rompió antes de que Bella pudiera responder. Draco se volvió hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

"El pelo rojo, pecas y ropas de segunda mano. Usted debe ser un Weasley. Véase, lo que estoy diciendo ... Potter está a heredar las dos familias más oscuro al igual que yo. No quiero hacer amigos con el tipo equivocado. te puedo ayudar ", dijo Draco, extendiendo su mano. Bella movió su mano con su varita mágica y levantó una ceja.

"Yo no lo creo. Gracias por la invitación, pero puedo elegir mis propios amigos. Y uno de ellos de Ron. Ya tengo una buena idea de quién es el" mal tipo "son" Bella dijo, con frialdad, sus ojos traicionar a su emociones. Ella estaba absolutamente furioso por la arrogancia y el prejuicio del niño delante de ella.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon y se apoderó de la muñeca. Ella lo miró con sorpresa. No creía que había medios físicos.

"A menos que seas amable, Potter, estoy seguro de que va a seguir el mismo camino que sus padres, no importa cuál sea su título " Draco rompió, su máscara de bondad salga. Bella trató de idiota lejos de él cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y Draco soltó como si hay shock.

"Vaya, vaya, Miss Potter. Meterse en problemas con los estudiantes antesincluso de ser ordenado ... debe ser un nuevo récord", dijo una voz condescendiente. Ron miró al hombre detrás de Bella en estado de shock y Bella se volvió a ver a Tom. Estaba mirando a Draco con los ojos carmesí. Él estaba tocando con su varita en gran medida de la misma manera como Bella en la actualidad.

"No necesitamos la ayuda de usted, profesor," escupió Bella. Tom levantó una ceja aristocrática en respuesta a su comentario. Bella frunció el ceño y los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Se apartó de ella y caminó hasta la escalera.

"Estamos listos para ti, ahora. Sola fila. Now", dijo Tom, con voz de mando. Se metieron en la línea y entró en el Gran Salón. Bella miró con asombro. Había grandes tapices verdes que cuelgan del techo con las serpientes de plata en ellos. Había cuatro mesas largas con los estudiantes sentados en cada uno de ellos. La primera fue una lluvia de oro y rojo. La segunda, azul y bronce. El tercero era amarillo y negro. Y el último fue una gran cantidad de verde y plata.

Placas de oro y copas, se encontraban en frente de cada estudiante y de la perla fantasmas blancos se cernía sobre los alumnos, con conversaciones tranquilas que apenas podía oír en la sala grande.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mirar hacia arriba y se quedó mirando con asombro en el techo del Aula Magna. Era negro con brillantes estrellas blancas de decoración.

"Es hechizado a mirar como el cielo. Lo leí en" Hogwarts, una historia "Bella Hermione escuchó susurrar a otro primer año. Su mirada se paseó de nuevo y miró a su alrededor las caras mirando. Ella miró hacia abajo para evitar su mirada

Bella miró al frente y miró a la plataforma en la otra mesa larga. Justo en el centro de un gran trono. Un viejo mago se sentó allí, mirándola. Tenía el pelo largo y una barba de plata a juego. Sus vestidos de púrpura igualó su viejo sombrero mágico. Una nariz que parecía que había sido roto adornaba su cara y brillantes ojos azules eran parcialmente oculta por gafas de media luna. Sin embargo, Bella podía ver lo profundo de sus ojos era un dolor que parecía consumirlo.

Bella sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Se volvió y vio a Ron. Fue la miró, con intención.

"¿Qué quiso decir con 'Lady Slytherin?" -Preguntó Ron. Bella gimió en silencio y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar el pequeño taburete en la delantera con un sombrero andrajoso sentado en él. Hubo una división alrededor del borde y ella frunció el ceño. Que algo estaba pasando con él. Podía sentir la magia que irradia de ella.

"Más tarde, Ron ... Te diré más adelante", dijo Bella, en silencio. Ron parecía que iba a objetar cuando la resaca de todo el ala del sombrero se abrieron como una boca y comenzó a cantar.

" _Oh, usted no puede pensar que soy,_

_Pero no te juzgarán por lo que veo,_

_Oh usted no me cree bastante,_

_Pero no te juzgarán por lo que veo,_

_Me voy a comer si usted puede encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Usted puede mantener sus jugadores negro,_

_Su sombrero de copa alta y elegante,_

_Porque yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puede limitar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_El Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver,_

_Así que me pruebe y te diré_

_Donde debe ser._

_Es posible que pertenecen a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes de corazón,_

_Su atrevimiento, nervio, y la caballerosidad_

_Establecer Gryffindor aparte;_

_Es posible que pertenecen a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales,_

_Los Hufflepuffs paciente son verdaderas_

_Y sin miedo de trabajo;_

_O aún, en modo Ravenclaw de edad,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Donde los de inteligencia y el aprendizaje,_

_Se encuentran siempre su clase;_

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos,_

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_Así que me puso en! No tengas miedo!_

_Y no te metas en una aleta!_

_Usted está en buenas manos (aunque no tengo ninguno)_

_Porque yo soy un casquillo de pensamiento!_ "

Los labios de Bella extendió en una sonrisa y toda la sala estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Ron parecía un poco disgustado por decir lo menos.

"Por lo tanto, basta con ir a probar en un sombrero!" Ron susurró. Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

"Bueno, yo no puedo decir que yo lo sabía, pero ¿qué cree usted que estaría haciendo?" -preguntó, realmente curioso. Orejas de Ron se encendió un poco roja.

"Fred estaba pasando sobre la lucha de un troll. Lo voy a matar ..." Ron se apagó. Tom dio un paso adelante con un rollo de pergamino.

"Cuando me llame a su nombre, se puso el sombrero seleccionador y se sientan en el banquillo", dijo Tom. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Una niña con coletas rubias tambaleó hacia delante y puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Un momento después-

"Hufflepuff!"

El Hufflepuffs dio un rugido de aprobación cuando la niña se acercó la mesa.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" fue a Ravenclaw. La mesa estaba muy emocionada de recibir otra Ravenclaw en sus crías. Sin embargo, su reacción a palideció cuando "Lavender Brown," fue recibido por ían los leones le gustaba. A excepción de los gemelos Weasley. Se les llama gatos.

Bella eliminado mientras miraba hacia el espacio. Ella estaba preocupada. No más allá de preocuparse acerca de dónde se iba. Estaba preocupada de que ella se iba Slytherin. Y de repente ...

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se ha atascado el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Su expresión estaba ansioso.

"GRYFFINDOR!" el sombrero gritó. Ron gimió y Bella sonrió alentadoramente a su amiga. Bella vio como Neville Longbottom se clasifican en Gryffindor. Morag MacDougal se clasifican en otra casa y vio que los labios de Tom se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco contoneándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro confianza. Dio un paso adelante con confianza y tal como lo puso el sombrero en la ...

"Slytherin!"

Draco se puso de pie, mirando complacido y se acercó a la mesa donde sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Bella se desvaneció de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

Ahora sabía que no quería ir a Slytherin. Los ojos de Tom se establecieron en ella y una extensión pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Potter, Bella", dijo. Todo el mundo buscó entre la multitud de los primeros años. Bella dio un paso adelante incertidumbre.

"Potter, fue lo que dijo?"

" Bella Potter?"

"La chica-que-vida?"

Bella se ruborizó y dejó caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza, la última imagen que tenía era de la gran sala llena de niños mirando.

"Es difícil ... muy difícil. Montón de coraje, que veo no. Una mente mal. No hay talento ... mucho talento. Y mucho _poder_ . Y una sed bueno demostrar lo que vales. Para Tom Riddle que veo. No sólo a él. Para el mundo ... eso sí que es interesante. Entonces ... ¿dónde voy a poner? " -preguntó una voz. Bella agarró el taburete debajo de ella.

No Slytherin! No me pongas en Slytherin, pensó.

"No Slytherin, ¿eh? ¿Está seguro? Usted podría ser mayor de lo que ya sabe que va a ser,. Aquí lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin le ayudará a su camino hacia la grandeza, no hay duda de que-no? Bueno, si usted está seguro, mejor que sea ... "la voz se apagó.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella tomó el sombrero en relieve y hubo un rugido de aprobación. Ella miró a Tom y se podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción saber en su cara. No sabía por qué estaba aliviado de que no estaba enojado porque ella no estaba en Slytherin. No era como se suponía que debía cuidar. Era sólo un profesor que acababa de conocer, ni siquiera hace dos meses. Fred y George estaban de pie y aplaudiendo con alegría.

"Tenemos a Potter! Tenemos Potter!" aplaudieron, con entusiasmo.

Bella entró temblando, pero feliz a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella se sentó frente a la fantasma que había volantes en el cuello. Hermione se sentó junto a él y le sonrió a Bella, su cálida sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz de que estés en Gryffindor, Bella" susurró Hermione como los aplausos callaron. Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mareada.

"Soy demasiado" susurró Bella. Miró hacia arriba en la mesa principal, la inspección de la misma. La silla a la derecha de Dumbledore no estaba claro como los demás. Era de plata y ella sospechaba que se trataba de Tom. Junto a la silla de Tom estaba sentada una mujer con el pelo negro recogido en un moño estricta. No había ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Llevaba vestidos de negro que hacía juego con su pelo y todo en ella parecía fresco y popa.

Bella volvió a mirar a la clasificación como Tom miró hacia abajo y arrastró hacia abajo a lo que sería la siguiente persona.

"Weasley, Ron."

Bella vio como la pelirroja caminaba lentamente hasta las heces. Él era de color verde pálido ahora, mirando como si estuviera a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento. Con manos temblorosas puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron se quitó el sombrero con un suspiro de alivio de espesor. Bella sonrió y aplaudió con alegría. Ella miró a Hermione que tenía un leve gesto de su cara. Ron se acercó, rápidamente hacia ellos. El niño con el escudo en el pecho que tenía que ser el hermano de Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Bien hecho, Ron. Excelente", dijo, pomposamente. Ron le disparó a su hermano una mirada fulminante y resopló en su arrogante tono.

"Gracias Percy ..." se fue apagando.

Ellos vieron como "Zabini, Blaise" se hizo para entrar en Slytherin. Tom enrolló el pergamino y recogió el sombrero seleccionador antes de hacer su camino por el pasillo. Se detuvo justo detrás de Bella.

"Bien hecho, poco armario Slytherin" Tom le susurró a Bella antes de que él continuó como si nada hubiera dicho. Bella se congelaron y miró a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo había conocido?

¿Cómo el _infierno_ de haber sabido?

"Usted sabe criba profesor?" preguntó Percy. Bella tragó saliva y miró el plato y la copa delante de ella con una mirada intensa.

"Algo así ..."

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Dumbledore de pie, abriendo los brazos. Él estaba radiante en ellos, sus ojos azules chispeantes locamente. Miró psicóticos, pero fue una buena psicóticos, supuso.

". Más Bienvenido a un nuevo año en Hogwarts Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, me gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras, y aquí están:.! Idiota grasa de ballena portaobjetos pellizco retorcido!"Dumbledore le gritó. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y levantó una ceja.

Ella vio como Tom llegó a través de una puerta lateral y se dirigió a través de la plataforma para sentarse al lado de Dumbledore. Le guiñó un ojo y ella lo miró.

"Está loco?" Bella rompió, hablando de Tom. Percy no parecía para conseguir lo que estaba hablando.

"Mad? Es un genio! Mejor asistente en el mundo! Pero es una alfombra de poco, sí. Patatas, Bella?" preguntó Percy. Bella se detuvo y lo miró con una expresión peculiar de que Hermione se había percatado de.

"¿Qué es Bella?" -le preguntó. Bella sacudió la cabeza y le dio una ligera sonrisa. Podía sentir la magia que recorre la piedra que parecía estar tratando de llegar a una determinada persona se sienta en la mesa principal.

"El castillo ... es hermoso", dijo Bella, el cambio de lo que iba a decir cuando empezó a recibir miradas curiosas. Ella colmada de carne asada y patatas asadas en su plato antes de empezar a comer. La bruja levantó la mirada con que ve el fantasma sentado frente a ella mirando con tristeza.

"Eso se ve bien. No he comido en 400 años", dijo él a ella. Bella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tú? Mi tío Sirius no me dijo sobre usted", dijo Bella. En sus palabras el fantasma en cuestión parecía absolutamente ofendido y se enderezó, pomposamente, y se aclaró la garganta.

"Yo soy Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Yo soy el fantasma residente de Gryffindor", dijo, con orgullo.

"Oh, yo te conozco! Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado. No pregunte cómo casi sin cabeza. Mis hermanos dijeron que era grave", dijo Ron. Nick Casi Decapitado le dio una mueca antes de flotar fuera a hablar a los demás. Bella en sintonía con Percy y la conversación de Hermione.

"Tengo la esperanza de comenzar de inmediato. No hay mucho que aprender y estoy particularmente interesado en la Transfiguración. Yo _soy_ un Muggleborn así que me encantaría ver cómo funciona. En el mundo muggle estas cosas se supone que es imposible. Ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa ", dio una conferencia Hermione. Percy asintió con la cabeza, interesados en lo que estaba diciendo.

Bella no sabía que era posible. La niña estaba muy emocionado para las clases en su opinión. La clase de Bella esperaba era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y ella también lo temía, si Tom insistía en llamar su "poco armario Slytherin.

"Usted va a comenzar pequeño y sencillo, sólo coincide con una aguja, y cosas como esas", dijo Percy.

La comida desapareció y fue reemplazada por los dulces. Bella se volvió para mirar a la mesa principal. Miró al lado de Tom, donde un profesor con una nariz ganchuda estaba hablando con el profesor ía el pelo graso y la piel cetrina. Miró a Tom y él se volvió para mirar a Bella. Ella se estremeció de nuevo y Tom parecía darse cuenta. Una sonrisa divertida fue en la cara y le espetó en voz baja.

Él es un maestro. Un maestro, pensó, recordándose a sí misma de su posición. No podía ir por ahí tratando de asesinar a su maestro. Pero si ella lo vio, mientras ella no estaba en la escuela que ella le había asesinato.

"¿Quién es que hablando con el profesor Riddle ?" preguntó Bella. Percy miró hacia arriba y se enderezó él.

"Ese es el profesor Snape. Es profesor de Pociones. No maravilla miradas divertidas. Snape es después de su trabajo y siempre expresa su desagrado por él. Sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. Snape, quiero decir. Pero riddle es un maestro más competente . Es muy inteligente, aunque un poco sarcástico, a veces ", explicó Percy. Bella dejó escapar una carcajada aguda y se estremeció cuando le recordó su sueño.

"No necesita que le digan. Yo he sufrido sus comentarios molestos antes" Bella se rompió. Dio media vuelta, como los postres y Dumbledore estaba desaparecido una vez más y se aclaró la garganta.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala entera.

"Ejem. Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos estamos alimento y agua. Tengo un comienzo de curso algunos avisos que te daría. Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que el bosque en los terrenos está prohibido a todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros estudiantes mayores harían bien en recordar que también. "

Dumbledore volvió sus ojos brillantes en los gemelos Weasley que intercambió sonrisas con los demás y agachaban la cabeza, como si haciendo una reverencia.

"También he sido invitado por el señor Filch, el celador, para recordarles a todos que la magia no se debe utilizar entre las clases en los pasillos. Quidditch ensayos se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana de plazo. Cualquier persona interesada en el juego de su casa Los equipos deben ponerse en contacto Madame Hooch ", continuó Dumbledore. Tom se echó hacia atrás con un rollo de sus ojos ante la mención de Quidditch.

Bueno, voy a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch, decidió Bella. Incluso a pesar de que sabía que no se le permitió ser necesariamente en el equipo.

Y, por último, debo decirles que este año, el corredor del tercer piso en el lado derecho está fuera de límites a todos los que no quiere morir de una muerte muy dolorosa "Dumbledore llegó a la conclusión. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y los ojos de Tom brillaron con alegría.

"No es serio? ¿Es él?" Bella murmuró a Percy.

"Él debe ser. Es extraño que no nos dice por qué. Por lo general cuando se nos prohíbe ir a lugares. Me refiero al Bosque Prohibido está llena de criaturas peligrosas. Todo el mundo sabe que es por eso que no se nos permite. Yo hubiera pensado que había que nos han dicho los prefectos ", dijo Percy, con el ceño fruncido y descontentos que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Bella escondió su mirada divertida.

"Y ahora, antes de dormir, vamos a cantar la canción de la escuela! Elige tu canción favorita", dijo Dumbledore. Bella miró con una sonrisa mientras tanto, y Tom y Snape frunció el ceño a la misma hora.

Dumbledore movió su varita y una cinta de oro de largo salió volando, girando en lo que parecían ser las palabras.

" _Hogwarts , Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Nos enseñan algo, por favor,_

_Si somos viejos y calvos_

_O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,_

_La cabeza puede hacer con el relleno_

_Con algunas cosas interesantes,_

_Por ahora están desnudos y llenos de aire,_

_Las moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa,_

_Así que nos enseñan cosas vale la pena conocer,_

_Traer de vuelta lo que hemos olvidado,_

_Sólo lo mejor de ti, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_Y aprender hasta que nuestro cerebro todos los putrefacción_ "de la escuela cantaron juntos en diferentes melodías. Tom no fue a cantar a todos. Se sentó allí con una sonrisa burlona, obviamente, en su rostro.

Todos terminaron en distintos momentos. Sin embargo, los gemelos Weasley fueron pasado y estaban cantando a una marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore continuó su conducta y cuando terminaron, finalmente, le dio una palmada más fuerte.

"Y ahora la hora de dormir! Off que trote!" Dumbledore había mandado.

El año Gryffindor primero seguido de Percy a través de la multitud y mientras se abrían camino por las escaleras. Los ojos de Bella se inclinó, pero que ella tiene la energía suficiente para disparar cuando la gente mira apuntando a ella ni lo miró fijamente. Subieron por la escalera de mármol y se acercó a la séptima planta. Y yendo por el pasillo Bella podía ver el retrato de una señora muy gorda con un vestido de color rosa.

"Password?" -le preguntó. Percy se puso de pie más alto, la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

"Caput Draconis", respondió. El retrato se abrió para revelar agujero en la pared. El grupo entró y Percy señaló hacia donde dormitorio de la niña ha sido y es el chico. Bella y Ron quedó fuera, mientras que Hermione esperó a Bella en las gradas al dormitorio de la niña

"La comida, ¿no?" -preguntó Ron. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy a hablar con usted más tarde. Nos vemos mañana", dijo Bella. Ron asintió y se subieron a los dormitorios respectivos.

"Bella, yo no sé por qué te empeñas en ser amigos con una Prat", dijo Hermione, molesta cuando llegaron a sus dormitorios. Parvarti Patil y Lavender Brown ya había reclamado camas para Bella y Hermione se establecieron por su cuenta.

"Sólo un imbécil para _que_ , Hermione. Estoy cansada ... Nos vemos mañana ", dijo Bella, ya que ella se puso su pijama. Tan pronto como se quedó dormida, sus sueños se reinicia.

_Ella estaba en el mismo campo de batalla, pero ahora nadie estaba en el suelo. Parecía que la batalla aún no había comenzado. La mujer que había estado cacareando loco se quedó allí con su capucha, pelo negro corriendo por de él. El hombre permaneció a su lado y al otro lado de ella estaba un hombre viejo con ojos claros. Dos varitas estaban en manos de la mujer._

_Las personas vestidos de negro y máscaras blancas se puso detrás de ellos como un gran ejército._

" _No hagas esto ... "susurró una voz desde el otro lado. El otro lado vestía ropas diversas. El susurro había venido de un chico que parecía un año más joven._

" _Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ", la mujer se quebró._

" _yo os he amado. Realmente me hizo "el chico con el pelo rojo, dijo. Sus ojos color chocolate quemado por el dolor. El hombre miró al muchacho._

" _No te quiero. Eres un tonto ", dijo el hombre. Y de repente, el hombre soltó una maldición verde._

" _Avada Kedavra! " -le gritó. Y el niño cayó muerto._

_Y reinó el caos._

Bella se despertó, jadeando y temblando, y el sudor corría por su rostro. Ella se estremeció, antes de caer dormido.


	4. Chapter 3

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, cW / DM / LL HG /BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Ptter o las cotizaciones de la. También tomó la clase de idea cita de otra historia.

**Nota:** he decidido que Ron y Hermione no serán emparejados, por ahora. Todavía estoy pensando en que a par con Hermione, porque he decidido que ella va a ser oscuro. **AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducción: Miku-leyra

**Capítulo III**

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****iloc****a****liza****ble, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

"No, mira ... ¿La ves?"

"¿Dónde?"

"Junto al pelirrojo alto."

"¿Has visto su cara? Ella es tan linda."

"A quién le importa! ¿Has visto su _cicatriz_ ? "

Los susurros hecho contracción de Bella ojos cuando ella salió del agujero del retrato, Ron estaba al lado de Hermione tratando de no se queda atrás.

"Hermione, date prisa", dijo Bella, que no quería perderla. Hermione corrió a su lado y cayó expresión de Ron. Se fueron a comer y pronto todo fue una confusión de Bella.

Bella le gustaba Hogwarts. Sin embargo, algunos miembros del personal dejan mucho que desear. Argus Filch.

Bella di cuenta de que Sirius había mencionado Argus Filch. Filch era el conserje de Hogwarts y él era el más humillante alma Bella había conocido. No ayudó que Bella, Ron, y Hermione había conseguido en el lado equivocado de él en el primer día cuando se trata de abrirse camino a través de una puerta cerrada ciertas.

La puerta en cuestión, no hace falta decir, que resultó ser la entrada fuera de límites para el corredor del tercer piso, donde se les prohibió ir. Y cuando ellos habían insistido en que se había perdido que no había creído. Fueron salvados por la persona más improbable.

Tom Riddle. Cuando había encontrado, Filch estaba amenazando con ellos estar encerrados en las mazmorras y despotricar sobre el momento en que el castigo corporal se le permitió. Bella había sido presionado contra la pared, tratando a alejarse de el loco cuando Tom había salido de la nada.

"Ahora lo que está pasando aquí, Miss Potter? Meterse en problemas ya?" Tom le había pedido, sin problemas. Filch había respondido en lugar de ella.

"El mocoso estaba tratando de entrar en la tercera planta cuando el director especifizo que era fuera de los límites" Filch había explicado. Tom tenía apenas lo salvó vista, obviamente, en espera de respuesta de Bella.

"Fue un error. Me perdí, profesor. Y él no quiso escuchar" Bella dijo, lanzando Filch a buscar mordaz. Ella bajó la mirada cuando oyó un maullido y se estremeció cuando conoció a la lámpara como ojos de gato de Filch, la señora Norris.

"Ya veo. No voy a tener puntos de este momento. **Ahora vete, pequeña serpiente** "dijo entre dientes, el cambio a pársel en el centro de su discurso. Hermione y Ron se estremeció al oír el sonido de la misma. Filch se estremeció, pero asintió con la cabeza de Bella, la mandíbula firmemente establecido.

"Sí, señor."

Ella se fue con esas dos palabras, no esperado a otro encuentro con Filch.

Después de aquel encuentro había encontrado Bella sus clases y había mucho que aprender acerca de la magia, además de agitar la varita mágica. Era difícil de entender la teoría, pero la parte práctica real parecía venir natural a ella.

El miércoles por la noche a la medianoche tuvo que subir a la torre más alta y estudiar el cielo nocturno en Astronomía. Bella le gustó esta clase en particular. Mirando a través de su telescopio de plata en el cielo era relajante. La única parte que no se aprecian en particular estaba aprendiendo el nombre de los planetas distantes y las estrellas. había tantas.

Ron no parece que les gusta esa clase tanto como ella lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Ron y Bella de acuerdo en que Historia de la Magia fue fácilmente la clase más aburrida. Hermione le gustaba y ella a ser la única estudiante que podía soportar las conferencias aburridas a cargo del profesor Binns.

El profesor Binns era el único fantasma que le enseñó una clase y que había sido muy viejo cuando él había muerto. Se había quedado dormido frente al fuego sala de profesores y había dejado su cuerpo allí la mañana siguiente. Todo lo que Binns hizo fue dormir y seguir sobre diferentes eventos que a Bella le importan nada. Hermione era la única persona que participó activamente notas y notas de lectura Bella encontró una y mil veces más interesante que escuchar a Binns

Tres veces a la semana, llegaron a los invernaderos donde se les enseñó Herbología por la profesora Sprout, una bruja rechoncha y bajita con tirabuzones gris que le daba el aspecto de una abuela. Se enteraron de las diferentes plantas y hongos, y para lo que se utiliza.

Encantamientos era interesante y divertido profesor Flitwick Bella determino . Él tenía que subirse a una pila de libros para ver más allá de su escritorio y cuando él había leído sobre el nombre de Bella en el pase de lista que había dejado escapar un chillido emocionado y la señaló. Ella se había deslizado en su asiento un poco para evitar que la comiera con los ojos que recibió.

La profesora McGonagall, la bruja popa mirando Bella había visto el primer día, era completamente diferente. Ella no era un maestro de cruzar. Tan pronto como los estudiantes se había establecido que había recibido una lección.

"La transfiguración es algo de la magia más complejas y peligrosas que se aprende aquí en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que sea sorprendido andar por ahí en mi clase va a salir y no volver. Ustedes han sido advertidos . No me dejes atrapar no hacer caso a esta advertencia", había, dicho mientras se sentaban.

Entonces había demostrado cierta transfiguración cuando ella cambió su escritorio en un cerdo y la espalda. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado y con ganas de probarlo cuando McGonagall había terminado su fantasía al afirmar que estaban muy lejos de hacer eso y que se iniciaría simple. Después de tomar casi 20 cm en notas de pergamino McGonagall les conjunto tarea de convertir un partido en una aguja al igual que Percy había pronosticado.

Al final de la clase nadie a excepción de Hermione había hecho alguna diferencia con su partido.

La clase de todo el mundo había esperado que fuera igual que Bella había esperado. Absolutamente increíble.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable ****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves el 5 º de septiembre de 1991**

**13:00**

Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue la calse que Bella y todo el primer año y Gryffindor y Slytherin . Al parecer, Draco había oído rumores acerca de cómo Riddle, un buen trato a los Slytherins. Él estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba en la habitación y pasó Bella, que estaba sentado entre Ron y Hermione. Él abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Bella lo miró.

"Guardar, Malfoy" le espetó a su paso. Malfoy sonrió a ella antes de alejarse, sintiendo logrado que él había conseguido un aumento de ella. Hay una especie de silbido y gritos agudos sonaban desde los primeros años al ver que la fuente de la misma. Bella sintió que algo largo y pesado se deslizaba por debajo de ella. La serpiente envuelta alrededor de su silla y se inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

" **Hola, pequeña**** cria****. H****e oído que usted es un orador como**** Tom** ", siseó la serpiente. Bella sáb tieso como un palo y se sorprendió al ver a Tom sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione levantó una mano temblorosa.

"Uh ... señor, ¿es esta su serpiente?" -Susurró Hermione. Tom asintió, sin decir una sola palabra. Bella se estremeció al oír su otra de la serpiente. Miró a su izquierda para ver Ron mirando fijamente a la serpiente, su piel pálida. Sus pecas se destacaba la palidez de él. Bella miró al espejo en la esquina y pudo ver que ella no era sólo su pálido habitual. Ella era de aspecto enfermizo. La serpiente tenía los ojos brillantes que se concentraron en ella.

Draco estaba encogido lejos de la serpiente, en repetidas ocasiones.

" **Cría, estoy hablando con usted. ****Hablar****. Hablar ****. Habla de nuevo** "la serpiente con cebo. Sonrisa de Tom era cada vez mayor, como Bella parecía estar desapareciendo. Él sabía lo que la serpiente estaba susurrando a ella.

"Dile que se detenga. ... Por favor, decirle que se detenga", dijo Bella, con su voz ronca. Tom se puso de pie y golpeó con su varita hacia abajo sobre la mesa y saltó ella. Esto hizo que la serpiente se burlará de ella.

"En el mundo real, Miss Pottersuegas a un enemigo a que se detenga o lo detienes tu? Recuerde, Miss Potter ... ella es venenosa. Tienes treinta segundos antes de que te muerde. ¿Qué hace usted?" Tom preguntó con dureza. Bella se estremeció y se acercó a la serpiente.

"Mi** nombre es Bella. Por favor, déjame en paz** ", susurró. La serpiente se cayó de su silla y se deslizó hacia Tom antes de ir a su lado y envolviéndose alrededor de él.

"Parece que tengo trabajo que hacer este año...", dijo Tom, hablando consigo mismo acarició la serpiente en la parte superior de la cabeza.

" **Nagini ... ir a acompañar a Bella. No distraerla mientras que yo enseño** "Tom silbó a ella. Los primeros años se estremeció al oír el sonido de la misma y Bella no lo podía ayudar. Ella se contrajo de nuevo como Nagini se deslizó de nuevo hacia ella con lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa, si las serpientes _podrían_ sonrisa.

"Ahora, los estudiantes, en el mundo exterior, no son mucho peores las cosas, entonces una serpiente pitón. Hay gente por ahí que te quieren matar, por cualquier razón. Algunos quieren matar por la sencilla razón de que usted sea un Muggleborn "Tom dijo, su mirada cae sobre Hermione. Hermione chilló y ella se tiró de un mechón de su pelo tupido. Tom ni siquiera mencionó su chillido y comenzó a caminar.

"Es posible que te quieren matar porque usted ha hecho algo estúpido para provocarles. Pero la razón no importa porque el mundo de la magia es un lugar peligroso para todos. Por purebloods, de mestizos, y por Muggleborns. Salida no es la supervivencia del más apto... Y mi tarea es hacer más fuerte. ¿Es esto entendido? " preguntó Tom. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir nada. Bella miró con ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que había cosas que era cierto, pero lo que él dijo que su miedo. Lo decía en serio.

"Lo siento. ¿Es que no hablan Inglés? Al hacer una pregunta que se responde conjuntamente a responder con la respuesta adecuada de" Sí, profesor Riddle 'o' No, profesor Riddle ", dijo Tom, con frialdad. Todo el mundo se estremeció y se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí, Riddle profesor", dijeron, en voz baja, pero al mismo tiempo. Tom asintió con la cabeza y se fue Nagini sobre los hombros de Bella y apoyó la cabeza grande en la parte superior de la mano de Bella. Nagini susurró ella.

" **Tom me acaricia la cabeza al hacer esto. ¿Puede usted hacer eso?** " Nagini le preguntó. Bella con voz temblorosa comenzó a dirigirse golpe Nagini y Ron la miró con horror.

"Bella ..." comenzó Ron. Una mano se posó en su escritorio.

"¿Tienes algo que decir, señor Weasley? Y la señorita Potter ... ¿estás empezando conversaciones?" Tom le preguntó. Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron. Sabía muy bien que ella no había dicho ni una palabra.

"No, _señor_ . Sólo estaba acariciando la cabeza de Nagini. Ella quería ", dijo Bella, con valentía. De repente se dio cuenta de su error y Tom parecía así.

"¿Cómo _sabes_ que ella quería que la señorita Potter? " Tom le preguntó, poco a poco. Bella miró hacia abajo y dejó caer su mano de la cabeza de Nagini. Nagini dio un codazo a su mano de nuevo y Tom levantó una ceja.

"Yo ... ella dio un codazo a mi mano."

Tom frunció el ceño ante la mentira descarada y Bella se sorprendió de que él no hizo ningún comentario. Tom sólo suspiró profundamente, sonando decepcionado con ella. Bella frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué estaba decepcionado de ella.

"Está bien. Los libros de texto. Vamos a aprender acerca de aura mágica en la actualidad. Esto le ayudará en el largo plazo. Varitas " Tom mandó, dando vueltas, sus túnicas de color rojo oscuro girando con él. Bella sacó su varita y lo puso delante de ella. Hermione levantó su mano temblorosa. Tom asintió con la cabeza en ella.

"Señor, cuando nos fuimos a la mayoría de nuestras otras clases, nos fuimos a las expectativas de la clase ..." Hermione se desvaneció cuando Tom levantó una ceja en su elegante.

"Soy muy consciente de lo que sucedió en las otras clases, señorita Granger. Pero aquí, vamos a aprender acerca de las auras. Dígame, señorita Granger, lo que es un aura, y por qué es útil cuando se va contra un oponente que no mostrar lo fuerte que son en realidad? " Tom se le solicite, de forma rápida. Hermione saltó, pero luego se enderezó cuando estaba inmerso de repente en su elemento.

"Un aura es la intensidad de la energía de alguien. Puede ponerse de manifiesto con un simple hechizo y la más intensa es la luz, cuanto más poderosa es la persona. Esto puede ayudarle a determinar si usted puede fácilmente derrotar a tu enemigo o si debe retirarse y reagruparse "Hermione recitó de los libros de texto. Tom labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Podía reconocer una memoria eidética. Él asintió con la cabeza y cogió su varita.

"El hechizo _es_ simple. voy a demostrar. Miss Potter, ven aquí ", dijo Tom. Bella frunció el ceño, sabiendo que estaba recogiendo en ella. Se puso de pie, agarrando su varita y se dirigió hacia él, Nagini se apagaba de ella. Tom se retiró su varita de tejo y sus dos varitas dio un tirón antes de

" _Auratrus Revelio_ "Tom dijo en voz baja. Bella se estremeció de pronto una luz roja explotó a su alrededor. Estaba envuelto alrededor de una luz blanca en llamas. Luz negro se arremolinaba a su alrededor y se estremeció cuando la luz acaricia su piel. No podía dejar de notar que la luz tenía una vida que es propio. La luz desapareció y se fue de repente. Bella se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero. Risitas surgió de los Slytherin y sacudió la cabeza, mareado.

"Vuelve a tu asiento, Miss Potter", dijo Tom, con los ojos aún de ancho. Pero la sorpresa estaba oculta en sus ojos ahora. Bella caminó rápidamente de vuelta a su silla y miró hacia abajo con su mano cerrada para el resto de la clase.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**El viernes 7 º de septiembre de 1991**

**8:45 AM**

Como Bella terminó el desayuno que ella miró a Ron, que estaba inspeccionando su agenda.

"¿Qué tenemos hoy por primera?" preguntó Bella mientras terminaba de comer su sopa cubierta de azúcar. Ron miró hacia abajo y le dio un fuerte gemido.

"Pociones doble con Slytherin. Snape es su Jefe de Casa. Dicen que los favorece. Vamos a ver si eso es cierto. Fred y George estaban equivocados. Riddle, no les favorecen más. Él parece estar a favor-" comenzó Ron. Hermione miró a Bella, de forma significativa.

"Parece que a favor. Bueno, no exactamente _a __favor_. Usted parecía aterrorizado. Está metiendo contigo ", dijo Hermione, su medio tono celoso y medio preocupado. Bella miró y se encogió de hombros.

"No creo que me gusta mucho... de hecho, que creo que me odia", dijo Bella, la verdad. Hermione se encogió de hombros, pero le dio una mirada escéptica antes de darse cuenta de que Ron estaba mirando a ella.

"¿Qué?" Hermione se rompió. Ron miró hacia otro lado.

"Nadie le pidió todo lo que la sangre sabe-lo-todo" Ron se rompió. Bella suspiró y alzó la mano para detener lo que ella sabía que pronto se convertiría en otro argumento. La miraron con ojos desorbitados.

"Ustedes son mis amigos por lo que podría dejar de luchar?" Bella preguntó, con voz cansada. Ella miró a su papilla y se raspó los restos de ella y la remató. Metió la mano en el tocino y se la metió directamente en la boca, comer en el plato frente a usted. Hedwig repente se abalanzó con una carta en su pico. Bella sonrió, exhausta como ella rasgó la carta.

_Querido Doe,_

_¿Cómo es tu vida en Hogwarts? ¿Sabía usted tire cualquier bromas últimamente? Te lo digo, Doe, usted tiene que encontrar el mapa del merodeador para ser capaz de ejecutar correctamente una broma pero sigues sin hacerme caso. De todos modos, se han reunido a su propia generación de los merodeadores? Que sería una excelente copia de seguridad, creo._

_¿Y cómo son sus clases? ¿Ha tenido pociones todavía? He oído que git, Snivellus ... me refiero a Severus Snape enseña que la clase. Se le puede dar mal rato. Despreciaba James y __me __odiaba que de l__a misma manera.¿Y qué hay de Riddle __?_

_¿Es un buen maestro? Sé que le gusta tener un aumento de ustedes. Sin ánimo de ofender, Doe, pero que tienden a la altura del desafío. Je ... sacaste una detención todavía? Apuesto a que tiene una __detención. Espero__ que no estaba con McGonagall. Bajo __**ninguna**__ circunstancia __haga __enojar. Que haces y te baja de por vida. Ell__a es una bruja brillante, pero da __miedo__ hasta la muerte__._

_Escribir de nuevo cuando pueda._

_El amor,_

_Sirius_

Bella se rió en voz baja a la letra y Hermione miró con una mirada escrutadora. La bruja de cabellera espesa supe que algo andaba mal.

"¿Estás bien, Bella? Pareces cansado. Sé que desperté en la mitad de la noche. He oído que" Hermione dijo en voz baja. Ron de repente se alarmó y se inclinó, curioso.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" -Preguntó Ron. Bella miró hacia otro lado. Ella se inclinó pulg

"Mi cicatriz ... nunca es lastimado antes. Pero yo tuve un sueño ... Voy a contarles a ustedes más tarde. Tenemos que ir a Pociones. Es en las mazmorras", dijo Bella. Ron asintió, pero él todavía se veía con los ojos abiertos. El trío hizo su camino abajo y se establecieron.

Severus Snape entró por la puerta lateral del salón de clases, su hábito negro ondeando tras él, lo que le recuerda a un murciélago. Este pensamiento hizo que Bella reírse por lo bajo. Él comenzó con la toma de la votación nominal.

Y él había hecho una pausa en nombre de Bella.

"Bella Potter. Nuestra pequeña celebridad ...", dijo, en voz baja, burlona. Bella apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle rieron detrás de sus manos. Miró a Bella con los ojos negro. No eran un brillante vestido negro como el de Hagrid. No eran el carbón mismo que Tom poseía que hizo que Bella se sienten seguros por alguna extraña razón. Fueron negro. Tono negro. Sin alma y vacío.

Y esto hizo temblar Bella.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de

pociónes", comenzó diciendo. Habló en poco más que un susurro. Pero tuvo la presencia de mando de alguien que sabía lo que estaban haciendo y que sería peligroso para cruzar.

"aquí abra muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita, muchos de ustedes no se creen que esto es magia. no espero que realmente comprender la belleza de la olla a fuego lento suavemente con sus vapores relucientes, el poder delicado de líquidos que se arrastran a través de las venas humanas, entusiasmando a la mente, entrampando los sentidos ... Te puedo enseñar cómo embotellar fama, la gloria de cerveza, incluso la muerte tapón - si usted no es tan grande como un montón de cabezas huecas como por lo general tienen para enseñar ", concluyó.

Bella lo miró en estado de shock. Él sabía lo que estaba enseñando. Ella no sabía lo que Percy estaba hablando, pero ahora podía ver que estaba siendo un culo pomposo. Snape sabía lo que estaba hablando.

Hermione estaba hacia delante en su asiento con la mano espasmos, como si estuviera esperando para demostrar que ella no era lo que Snape había marcado tan amablemente sus menos de estudiantes competentes. Un tonto.

"Potter! ¿Qué puedo obtener si he añadido raíz en polvo de asfódelos a una infusión de ajenjo?" Snape le preguntó bruscamente. Bella se mordió el labio. La mano de Hermione se disparó al primer signo de Bella de vacilación.

Snape simplemente ignoró la mano del Muggleborn

"Eh ... No sé, señor. Pero yo creo que hace una poción para dormir de algún tipo", dijo Bella, con torpeza. Que no parece apaciguar a Snape. Se burlaba de ella.

"Vaya, vaya. Fama claramente no lo es todo."  
>"Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo con una pregunta simple para su mente simple. ¿Dónde encontrar un beozar?" Snape le preguntó.<p>

Hermione levantó la mano tan alto como pudo, sin ponerse de pie. Bella vio a Draco de risa. Ella no podía dejar de gruñir y se aclaró la garganta. Esto lo sabía. Sirius había envenenado a sí mismo accidentalmente un montón de veces con las botellas de vino envenenado de edad en el sótano que los negros habían utilizado para envenenar a los enemigos que habían invitado.

"En una cabra", respondió sin vacilar Bella. Burlarse de Snape crecía más feroz.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el acónito y acónito?" Snape se rompió. Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla y Hermione se puso de repente, su brazo extendido tanto como pudo.

"Eh ... no sé. Sé que acónito es un ingrediente de una poción que neutraliza los sentidos del lobo cuando un hombre lobo se transforma", dijo Bella. Burlarse de Snape creció y Hermione empezó a saltar arriba y abajo.

"Sit. Down! Potter, ¿no crees que para abrir un libro de texto por venir?" exigió Snape. La paciencia de Bella se rompió y ella gruñó, furioso. Snape le dio una sonrisa ganadora y Bella no podía dejar de encajarse a presión fuera de él.

"Señor, me ha abierto un libro de texto antes de venir. Y lo hice leer a través de todos ellos. Pero, perdóneme señor, no tengo una memoria perfecta. Yo no estaba buscando a memorizar todo el libro, y apuesto a que la mitad de los estudiantes aquí no. Si desea solicitar una respuesta de Hermione. Ella parece saber la respuesta "Bella rompió, con rabia. Ojos negro Snape se estrecharon.

"Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor c, Potter. No me gusta su tono. Para su información, asfódelos y ajenjo hacer una poción para dormir tan poderosa que se conoce como el tiro de la muerte en vida. Beozar A es una piedra tomada del _estómago_ de una cabra y que le ahorrará a partir de la mayoría de los venenos. En cuanto a acónito y luparia, que son la misma planta y también se conoce como el matalobos "Snape dijo, la materia de manera casual. Bella fulminó con la mirada y él los miró con una mirada feroz.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no estás de todas las copias esto?" le espetó. Rápidamente, todos se apresuraron a sacar el pergamino y plumas. Por supuesto, Hermione ya tenía el suyo fuera.

Para los de Slytherin, la clase continuó con una nota grande. Para los Gryffindors, la primera clase de Pociones parecía tener peor. Por desgracia, Neville se había derretido alguna manera caldero de Seamus y ahora era una masa retorcida.

Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación Unplottable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado de 8 º de septiembre de 1991**

**12:03a.m.**

Bella se estremeció en su sueño como el sueño horrible vino a ella. Sin embargo, fue diferente esta vez. Estaban en un campo de batalla diferentes. Este campo de batalla no estaba tan muerto y retorcido como el anterior. Este era exuberante, pero un lado tenía el aura de la oscuridad y el otro, el aura de luz.

El campo de batalla otro había sido diferente. Ambas partes se habían trenzado más allá de la creencia y la tenía un poco de oscuridad y la luz a cada lado. Había sido simplemente mágico. Pero ahora, Bella sabía de qué lado.

_Bella se quedó a un lado mientras veía el lado oscuro. El hombre de pelo oscuro y el viejo se los llevó, pero sentado detrás de ellos había cuatro personas a caballo. Dos de ellos fueron, obviamente, las mujeres y dos hombres, obviamente._

_La mujer de antes estaba __sentada__ en la parte trasera de un unicornio blanco. El unicornio tenía un aspecto definido el mal en sus ojos. Aunque el unicornio era blanco, su melena blanca normal era negro puro. Bella se estremeció al pensar que alguien por ahí que podría corromper la criatura más pura sobre la faz del planeta. La mujer celebró su varita con ambas manos, listo para atacar en cualquier momento._

_La segunda mujer tenía el pelo castaño palo derecho. Ella tenía una espada en la mano y se fue encima de una Granian, un caballo alado que se decía que era el más rápido en el mundo. Pero este no fue el Granian gris típico. Era un rojo ardiente, que los ojos de un negro profundo._

_La siguiente persona sentada en un caballo era un hombre con la piel bronceada y pelo oscuro. Él estaba en una Abraxan, otro caballo volador. Fue palomino y resopló, como si estuviera listo para cargar en el otro grupo de magos y brujas._

_El siguiente fue un hombre con el pelo rubio. Cabalgó sobre un thestral que de alguna manera fue evidente para todos. Sus ojos brillaban de color gris plateado y su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa malvada. Estaba dispuesto a luchar también._

" _ no tiene que hacer esto, Gellert "un hombre viejo llamado en el otro lado. Bella fácilmente lo reconoció como Albus Dumbledore._

" _No es él quien está haciendo nada! Somos nosotros! " -gritó la mujer con la espada. La voz de Bella se estremeció en el borde de la locura a la voz. Era el sonido de una persona que había pasado un par de años rodeado de dementores y Azkaban._

" _Mi querida niña, que han crecido oscura y retorcida. Deje __que te guíe a la luz __ "Dumbledore llamó con seriedad._

" _¿Qué esperabas después de años en ese lugar se llama a una cárcel? no hice nada malo! Me echó de allí! Y me dejó a podredumbre! " -gritó la mujer. A pesar de que el hombre de la Abraxan la echó una mirada comprensiva nada sucedió._

" _Usted echó la maldición Cruciatus! En un niño! ¿Cómo es que no es malo? " , gritó un hombre negro en el lado de luz. Tenía un arete en la oreja, pero se veía muy poco familiar para Bella._

" _Estábamos los dos niños! acabo de hacer lo que la tía Trixie me ha enseñado. Tal vez yo pueda tener como un maniquí. __Abuelo __Gellert! ¿Puedo jugar con él? por favor! __"pidió__ a la mujer, como un niño. El anciano había__ sido __ llamado__ Gellert se volvió hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa de apaciguamiento._

" _Morrigan, usted puede tenerlo una vez que hayamos terminado aquí. prometo ", dijo Gellert. La mujer gritó y se volvió hacia el hombre que había echado una mirada simpática y sonrió._

" _Apolo! Tengo un juguete nuevo! Podemos jugar con él cuando lo consigue! ¿Quieres? " Morrigan. Apolo le sonrió. No fue una buena sonrisa y se estremeció al hombre negro._

" _Por supuesto ... "se fue apagando._

Bella se despertó gritando, su cicatriz inflamada en el dolor.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, CW / DM / LL, HG /BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter.

**Nota:** he decidido que Ron y Hermione no serán emparejados, por ahora. he decidido que ella va a ser oscuro. Ron no lo será.

**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducción Miku-leyra algunos términos están en ingles porque me gusta

**Capítulo IV**

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 12 º de septiembre de 1991**

**15:30**

Bella vio cómo Neville se cayó de la escoba y la señora Hooch corrió. Hermione parecía aterrorizado ahora y ni siquiera quiere tocar. Ella lo inspeccionó y le vio gemir mientras ella sacó la muñeca.

"Ooh ... fractura en la muñeca.. Te llevaré a la enfermería" Matute murmuró. Se volvió hacia el resto del grupo estaban mirando con curiosidad, los Muggleborns con miedo, los purebloods Slytherin mirando altiva, y los Gryffindor mestizos y purebloods con cara de preocupación.

"Ninguno de vosotros puede volar mientras tomo este chico a la enfermería! Dejad las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts antes de poder decir 'Quidditch'. Vamos querido. Vamos que arreglado" Hooch dijo. Bella frunció el ceño ante los ojos de lágrimas rostro surcado de Neville.

Tan pronto como Neville se perdió de vista Draco se echó a reír.

"¿Lo has visto? El bulto de grasa grande!" él se rió.

Parvarti Patil le miró con ira.

"Cállate, Malfoy!" le espetó. Pansy Parkinson sonrió.

Dando la cara por Longbottom? Nuca pensé que te gusten los llorones gorditos, Parvarti" Pansy Parkinson en broma.

Parvarti se sonrojó y la india miró hacia abajo, fácilmente avergonzado.

Draco fue el primero en avistar la bola de cristal brillante en la luz del sol, donde Neville había caído. Levantó los ojos y sonrió perversamente.

"Es esa cosa estúpida que la abuela Longbottom envió!" Draco dijo, tirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la captura de él fácilmente. Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon en ella.

"Tráelo aquí, Malfoy" susurró Bella, que suena como una serpiente. Draco miró y le dio una sonrisa socarrona. Bella apretó los dientes en ella y Draco parecía aún más divertido.

"No. Creo que voy a dejarlo un árbol de algún lugar", comenzó a Draco. Bella dio un paso hacia él, su varita, dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para tomar la Recordadora devuelta. Bella entre dientes con rabia.

"¡Dámela!" Bella gritó, como Malfoy saltó sobre su escoba. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon mientras volaba y se burló de ella.

"¡cógeme si puedes!" Malfoy tela de juicio. Bella saltó sobre su propia escoba. Hermione agarró del brazo y la miró con una mirada de preocupación. Pero algo en sus ojos asustados Bella. Que le recordaba a alguien...

"¡No! Bella... Madame Hooch nos dijo que no se mueva. nos meterá a todos en problemas ..." Hermione dijo, suplicante. Bella se apartó de ella y Ron tiró de ella. Bella le dio a Hermione una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Tengo esta Mione", prometió Bella. Se quitó la sangre golpeando sus oídos mientras ella se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, empujando la Barredora de sus límites. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, con gracia antes de aterrizar en frente de él. Ron dio un grito de admiración. Malfoy miró absolutamente asombrado.

"dámela... o te tiro de tu escoba!" Bella gritó al viento.

"Vamos a ver que lo intentes, _niña_ ", dijo, burlándose de ella. Bella salió disparada hacia adelante, estrellándose contra él. Él negó en su escoba y en el instinto Bella lo tomó del brazo y la escoba. Él la miró con sorpresa antes de desprecio y sacudidas camino.

"ven y cógela, Potter", gritó mientras lanzaba la Recordadora en el aire, tan alto como pudo. Bella miró con horror como Malfoy fue hacia abajo y hacia arriba, pero no pudo atraparlo en el aire. Fue vertical, las piernas envueltas alrededor de su apretado para no caerse antes de estirar su mano hacia el suelo escoba. Ella se lo arrebató en el aire antes de arquear hacia el suelo, arrastre a una parada, como le clavó los talones en el suelo. Ella levantó la Recordadora sobre su cabeza, sonriendo.

"BELLA POTTER!"

Los dos gritos al unísono y se encogió de Bella. Los dos estaban bastante familiarizados con ella. Ella vio como McGonagall y Riddle irrumpieron en el campo.

El corazón de Bella se hundió. Riddle parecía enojado. Expresión de McGonagall era poco menos insondable. Bella cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda, con la esperanza de que McGonagall se pusiera en primer lugar. Que no era el caso. Los largos dedos de enigma se clavaron en su hombro y le mordió la lengua para no gritar.

"¿Qué pensabas hacer? Podrías haber conseguido sangrienta muerte si se cayó de la escoba! ¿Eres suicida?" espetó Riddle, disgusto y enfado para colorear su voz. McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Tom. Potter! Nunca en mi tiempo en Hogwarts..." McGonagall se apagó y enseñado su cara.

"Se podría haber roto el cuello", murmuró Tom, enfadado. McGonagall asintió de nuevo y Bella miró hacia abajo, temblando. Dos de los profesores más aterradores de toda la escuela fueron conjurando en ella.

Ella se sorprendió de que ella no hubiera pasado todavía.

"Pero, profesor, no fue su culpa!" Parvarti protestó. Tom no permiten responder a McGonagall. Él agarró el brazo de Bella y ella se encogió.

"La señorita Patil, que hará bien en guardar silencio. Bella Potter... **va a ser la muerte de mí. Yo lo sé** ", susurró Tom a ella, en pársel. McGonagall observó con sorpresa como Bella parecía entender, pero mirando a otro lado.

"Lo siento, señor."

"Sin embargo, el profesor Riddle!" Hermione comenzó. Ella no podía creer que estuviera dando la cara por una chica que sabía se había equivocado, pero ella no podía dejar de hacerlo... Bella era su amigo.

"Malfoy ..." comenzó Ron. Tom labios se curvaron y fulminó con la mirada de Ron.

"Minerva ... por favor asegúrese de esto antes de perder la compostura", dijo Tom, en voz baja. Soltó el brazo de Bella antes de girar con rapidez, tomando Draco del brazo y lo arrastró a lo largo. Minerva asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para Bella seguir cuando Tom se detuvo.

"Miss Potter! Detención, mañana por la noche, 8 PM, mi oficina. Si no se presenta, te envío Nagini después. ¿Es esto entendido?" -preguntó, sin volverse. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí ..."

"Respóndeme, correctamente".

"Sí, señor."

"Eso no es correcto, Miss Potter. Ven aquí y me responde correctamente", dijo Tom, finalmente, darse la vuelta. Bella apretó los dientes y se acercó a él, su esmeralda mirada fría y Draco observaba con curiosidad, como una fría sonrisa en el rostro de propagación de Tom en el desafío de Bella.

" **Sí, señor** ", dijo entre dientes lo más silenciosamente posible. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y estaba a punto de gritar cuando Bella tocó con su varita cuando ella se retiró de manera imperceptible, como, posiblemente, inquietar su Jefe de Casa.

"Un hexágono palabra y vas al olvido", le espetó antes de hacer girar sobre sus tacones y alejarse. McGonagall hizo un gesto hacia Bella y Bella suspiró, listo para más castigo.

"Vamos, Potter", fue su única respuesta. Bella siguió en la confusión y se intercambiaron miradas con Ron y Hermione. Hermione sólo frunció el ceño ligeramente. No en enojo o frustración, pero como si estuviera en una profunda reflexión.

Bella siguió hasta que estaban en frente de la clase de Flitwick. McGonagall entró y miró expectante Flitwick.

"Disculpe, profesor Flitwick, pero podría tomar prestado Wood por un momento?"

Esto hizo que Bella frenético. ¿Quién diablos fue Wood? ¿Cuál sería McGonagall obligarle a hacer con ella? Que era demasiado aterrador.

Wood salió y vio cómo Bella arqueó las cejas. Parecía absolutamente confuso y McGonagall no ofreció ninguna explicación inmediata.

"Sígueme".

Los dos estudiantes la siguieron en un aula vacía donde ella estaba sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio. Bella se acercó a la mesa con cautela y McGonagall miró a Wood.

"Miss Potter, esta es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador" McGonagall dijo, la materia de manera casual. Bella se congeló en el choque y vio como Wood parecía encantado y escéptico.

"¿En serio, el profesor? Parece un poco delicada..." Wood afirmó. Bella miró a su asunción. Sabía que parecía un hada como en su apariencia. siempre parecía pequeño y ágil. Pero ella no era delicada.

"Mira, Wood, no soy delicada. Si puedo hacer frente a la serpiente , profesor de Riddle enorme envuelto alrededor de mí, puedo lidiar con ser una buscador en un equipo de Quidditch estúpido" rompió Bella. McGonagall le dio una leve sonrisa para demostrar su punto Wood la miró con sorpresa.

"Como iba diciendo, la niña es un natural. Nunca he visto nada igual. ¿Ha montado un palo de escoba antes ... Lo siento, se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con la hija adoptiva de Sirius Black", dijo McGonagall, quebradizo como Bella comenzó a asentir.

"Profesor, he podido montar una verdadera escoba desde que tenía cuatro años. Tuve mi primer bebé palo de escoba para mi primer cumpleaños", resumió Bella. Cejas Wood fue más y más.

"¿A qué altura estaba, profesor?" Wood preguntó con entusiasmo. Leve sonrisa McGonagall parecía un poco más amplia.

"Ella lo atrapó mientras volaba en posición vertical. Parecía un verdadero profesional", comentó McGonagall. Bella no podía dejar de sentir que estaba atrapado en todo esto muy rápido. Así que hizo una pregunta que todo lo que detener más probable.

"¿Qué pasa con el profesor Riddle? Estaba muy enfadado conmigo."

"Tom se le pasará. Voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y ver si podemos doblar la regla de primer año. Necesitamos un mejor equipo que el año pasado. Aplanado en ese último partido contra Slytherin. No Podía ver a Severus Snape, ni Tom Riddle en la cara durante semanas... "McGonagall dijo, mirando como si estuviera reviviendo hechos terribles. Bella resopló, en silencio. Wood la miró otra vez.

"Ella es el derecho de construir, ahora que lo pienso. Ella es la agil, delgado y de lo que me dijiste, rápido. Un decente escoba nos hará invencible con ella en el equipo", dijo Wood, poco a poco.

"Exactamente, mis pensamientos, Wood."

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 12 º de septiembre de 1991**

**18:30**

"¿Es una broma!" Hermione y Ron dijo, al mismo tiempo. Bella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella acababa de decir a los dos de su estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Hermione miró sorprendido y Ron parecía que estaba en el temor y celos.

"Yo no lo soy. Pero se supone que debe ser un secreto. No se lo digas _a nadie_ ", dijo Bella. Ellos asintieron y la mirada de Hermione rodó hasta la mesa principal. Ella se estremeció y Bella se volvió para ver lo que estaba viendo. Riddle era ceñudo con ojos de carbón. Se les vuelve negro cuando de repente se conecta con su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban a una terrible carmesí y Bella se estremeció violentamente. Ella se estremeció con tanta violencia que se estrelló en el lado de Ron.

"¿Viste eso?" Bella en voz baja. Ron estaba pálido, así, sus pecas destacando en sus mejillas. Hermione tenía una expresión peculiar.

"Depende de lo que vio. ¿Has visto los ojos de Riddle, van al color rojo?" -preguntó Ron. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y su pelo agotado un poco más que una leve sonrisa astuta y cruzó su rostro. Bella se estremeció ante la mirada.

"Hermione ... ¿estás bien? Te ves ... extraño", preguntó Bella, incertidumbre. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y ella volvió a su mirada de preocupación y amable. Bella suspiró de satisfacción.

"Sí ... ¿qué quieres decir con que se veía extraño?" -preguntó Hermione mientras cenaban. Bella tomó un bocado de su carne y pastel de riñón antes de contestar.

"Se veía un poco desquiciada..."

Hermione se rió y negó con la cabeza en la descripción.

"Lo siento. Yo estaba pensando. Yo era extraño en los ojos del profesor Riddle. ¿Cuál es aún más extraño fue su reacción cuando le dio después de recibir la Recordadora", dijo Hermione. Ron miró de mala gana.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -le preguntó, poco a poco. Hermione miró a los dos de sus expresiones ni idea de la sorpresa.

"¿Quieres decir que no lo vieron?" -preguntó ella. Ron puso los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Yo no estaba prestando atención a sus ojos, Herm ... Granger. ¿Has visto cómo Bella aterrizó? ¡Fue increíble!" Ron dijo, emocionada. Hermione puso los ojos en su incapacidad para siquiera decir su nombre correctamente.

"Y yo estaba aterrorizada. ... Estaban tan enojados conmigo que yo no le presto mucha atención a su cara."

" _estaban _ aterrorizados? _Él_ estaba aterrorizado! " suspiró Hermione, en la frustración. Esto sólo se indujo una mayor confusión a causa de un pelirrojo y una morena, sentado junto a la otra. Hermione gimió.

"Tenía miedo de que Bella se estaba cayendo. Tenía miedo de que ella _muera_. Estaba tan pálido y tenía los nudillos tan apretados que los nudillos de color blanco hueso. ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan enojado? Estaba enojado que se pone mismo en peligro por algo tan estúpido como un Recordadora ", explicó Hermione. Bella y Ron se echaron a reír.

"Bien, Hermione. Tom Riddle, miedo por ¿mí? Nos desprecian Mione otros. Me odia desde el primer día. Se burlaron de mí cuando yo lo conocí en el Caldero Chorreante. Las primeras impresiones, cuentan" Bella explicó. Ron asintió con la cabeza y terminó su gran plato de comida.

"Y él es un imbécil razón. En la clase que siempre se mete con ella y espera que ella lo sabe todo. Y la serpiente espeluznante de él, es muy raro. Y para un profesor de DADA que parece saber muy mucho de las Artes Oscuras" Ron dijo, estremeciéndose al recordar que lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Nagini había pasado por encima de su escritorio a sí misma cortina alrededor de los hombros de Bella, una vez más.

"Ese es el punto, Ron! Él es el profesor de DADA. Él debe saber acerca de los dos lados " Hermione dijo, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando Bella corte fuera de ella.

"Nagini no es _que_ extraño, Ron "Bella defendió. No le gustaba dominar a la serpiente, pero a ella le gustaba la serpiente. Nagini era amable ya veces, cuando no sabía algo que ella le diría la respuesta. Fue bastante agradable. Pero Tom no parece apreciar. Él se hizo aún más sucio cada vez que Nagini lo hizo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ella misma a través de las cortinas que cada vez que vamos a ese lugar", dijo Ron, incrédulo por qué Bella no estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Me gusta Nagini. No me preguntes por qué, pero es. Y ese es el final de la historia. Sin embargo, su maestro, es otra historia", dijo Bella, con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione suspiró, renunciar a su amiga y amigo.

"Bueno, usted no tiene a él! Pero hay que admitir que es un buen maestro", dijo Hermione, con intención. Bella y Ron asintió con la cabeza, de mala gana. El trío salió de la Sala de juntas.

"Él es un profesor fantástico. ... Sin embargo, su varita mágica hace cosas malas a mi magia. Y esa es una experiencia desagradable", dijo Bella, bajando la voz. Hermione frunció el ceño y parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Fue interrumpida por una voz sarcástica.

"Hey, Potter, ¿por qué no estás siendo acarreados a reunirse con la caída en desgracia de su padrino?" preguntó Draco Malfoy. Bella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

"Te pareces mucho menos femenino ahora que estás en el suelo. ¿Qué le hizo llegar como una inyección de confianza? ¿Se mamá le dice lo guapa que te ves?" falló con Bella con los dientes apretados.

"Me gustaría tomar en cualquier momento por mi cuenta, Potter. Esta noche, si lo desea. Duelo de un mago. ¿Qué es lo que está marginado tío no se explica eso?" Malfoy escupió con rabia. Ron dio un paso adelante.

"Por supuesto que tiene! Yo soy su segundo" Ron empezó. Bella se levantó el dedo, lo que indica el silencio y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Ella se acercó a Malfoy y le metió el pecho con su varita mágica.

"Usted va a querer dejar de hablar de mi tío, Malfoy. Porque puede hacer su vida un infierno total. Y no te va a querer. Riddle y Snape no estamos aquí para proteger a usted ahora o parar de hacer algo esssstupido. Me niego a duelo usted, porque essso ssssería un desssperdicio de mi tiempo. Y recuerda, Malfoy, no una palabra o te hecho a Nagini. Ya sabes, la ssserpiente de Riddle, que toma como una maldición cariño. Sí, ella. Ahora largo "siseó Bella, peligrosamente. Parecía a punto de entrar en pársel. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, medio aterrorizado y Hermione sonrió cuando salió corriendo.

"Bien por ti, Bella. Ven, vamos a ir a la biblioteca", dijo Hermione. De repente, un dedo de largo cayó sobre el hombro de Bella y ella se puso rígida.

"Amenazar a los estudiantes, Bella?" una voz susurrante. Bella se apartó y se dio la vuelta. Riddle se quedó con los brazos cruzados, ojos color carmesí. Bella chilló antes de irse por el pasillo. Hermione estaba justo al lado de ella y Ron fue sólo un poco más atrás.

Miró hacia atrás para ver caminar a paso rápido Riddle detrás de ella. Hermione se lanzó detrás de una estatua y dos la siguieron, saliendo del pasillo y corrió por el pasillo e hizo dos derechos agudo. Finalmente vio una puerta desconocida aún familiarizado. Bella empujó a la puerta.

"Está cerrada! Merlin, voy a ser expulsado. Y entonces Riddle va a matarme por haber causado tantos problemas! ¡Maldita sea!" Bella gimió. Nadie le preguntó sobre por qué le importaría. Hermione suspiró.

"Por el amor de Merlín, qué más quieres?" ella ordenó. Se inclinó hacia un lado y escuchó pasos. Hermione apuntando a la puerta con su varita mágica.

" _Alohomora!_ "

La puerta se abrió y se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Se apoyó contra la puerta, escuchando los pasos, pero se desvaneció. Regate aterrizó en el hombro de Ron.

"Er ... Ron?" -Susurró Hermione, señalando a su hombro. Miró hacia abajo, lentamente, como gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes. El trío se volvió, lentamente y con miedo. Bella palideció aún más, por lo que sus ojos verdes de ancho en su cara.

Se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. No estaban en una habitación mientras ella había pensado al principio. Ellos estaban en un largo pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso para ser exactos. Y ahora sabía por qué estaba prohibido.

un Cerberus. Un enorme perro negro con tres cabezas estaban allí, gruñendo, sin embargo, seis grandes ojos miraban en estado de shock. La saliva que gotea de los colmillos es de color amarillo y Ron se mudó para evitar más saliva y retrocedió. Se empezó a ladrar, locura y los tres que los gritos.

Hermione buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta y los tres cayeron, al revés. Trabajaron juntos para cerrar la puerta a la cabeza media se abalanzó sobre ellos. Se metió cerrada y oído, haga clic antes de que se echara a correr por las miradas en movimiento.

"No se permite correr en las escaleras!" se oyó el grito de prefecto. Pero no se detuvo. Una vez que llegaron al séptimo piso, la señora gorda miraba en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué estás sin aliento?" -le preguntó. Bella sacudió la cabeza y levantó un dedo para solo por un minuto.

"No importa todo es. Hocico de cerdeo! ¡hocico de Cerdo!" Bella le rogó. Corrieron y corrieron al dormitorio de Ron. Miraron a su alrededor a encontrar a nadie allí, y cayeron en un círculo en la cama de Ron.

"¿Qué piensan que están haciendo? Mantener algo así como que en la escuela?" exigió Ron, cuando se había alcanzado finalmente la respiración. Bella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, pero yo _sé_ Riddle nos acorralo para ir allí. Quería ver lo que estaba allí. Y todo lo que encontró fue un perro asesino "rompió Bella, en la ira. Riddle no le importaba, incluso si había conseguido desgarrado. Que había hecho a propósito de eso. Bella miró a Hermione que había que sonrisa astuta y calculadora, una vez más.

"Creo que él estaba usando una táctica como el código Morse, pero diferentes. No nos pueden decir abiertamente lo que nos muestra. Quería ver eso y lo que estaba debajo de ella" se dio cuenta de Hermione. Ron miró en estado de shock.

"¿De qué estás hablando de Hermione? ¿Por qué él quiere que veamos eso?" exigió Ron. Hermione suspiró con fastidio y negó con la cabeza en la frustración y la mirada calculadora ya no estaba.

"Usted no usa sus ojos ¿no?" le espetó. "¿No has visto lo que estaba de pie?"

"Uh, el piso? Lo siento pero yo no era más preocupado porque es un enorme perro de tres cabezas. AKA una para cada uno de nosotros" susurró Bella, la quema de su temperamento. Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. El rostro de Bella también parecía dibujado y cansado.

"No, en primer lugar. Quería Bella para verla. Fuimos allí por casualidad de estar allí y no le importaba. Y, en segundo lugar, que estaba de pie en una trampa. Se guardaba algo, obviamente", explicó Hermione. Bella asintió con la cabeza antes de la congelación. Recordó algo sobre ese día que Tom y Sirius habían llevado al Callejón Diagon.

" _Tenemos que ir a Gringotts, en primer lugar. voy a retirar algo importante ", había dicho._

Tuvo que retirar algo importante ...

"Riddle! Ese día, cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon nos hizo ir a Gringotts en primer lugar porque tuvo que retirar algo importante. ¡Eso era! Cuando llegamos a él había un paquete sucio en el bolsillo. Yo no lo creo era tan importante, así que me olvidé de él! " Bella se quedó boquiabierta. El trío se miraron.

"Por lo tanto, si es vigilado por esa _cosa_ , entonces es importante o peligroso ", dijo Hermione. Bella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza antes de responder.

"O las dos cosas."


	6. capitulo 5

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, CW / DM / LL, HG / BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones de la. No tengo el idioma, Druhir. Asimismo, no es el propietario del Idioma Antiguo de Eragon. los necesito para mi historia y no me gusta crear una lengua. .

La mayor parte de esta lengua no será el mío y se tomarán de diversas fuentes. La lista sigue y sigue, así que no los nombraré, pero la lengua élfica no es mío.

**Nota:** Por lo tanto, si usted no lee la introducción, no se sabe que por fin he emparejado Hermione con alguien. Pero si lo hace, impresionante. Ella se Blaise Blaise, porque creo que no se ama lo , no en la serie. Un montón de gente le encanta estar aquí.

De todos modos, estoy tratando de conseguir el primer año terminado en cuatro o cinco capítulos más. La historia (y el romance pre-) comienza el verano tras el tercer año de Bella. Nota: el tercer año _que_ no sea lo que anteriormente era que tendrán tiempo para ir a través. El segundo año será bastante difícil volver a trabajar!

**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducido por Miku-leyra

**Capítulo V**

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizavle****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**El viernes 13 º de septiembre de 1991**

**20:15**

"Este día da mala suerte!" Bella suspiró con fastidio. Hermione miró a su amiga en la diversión como Ron metió la cara.

"no creía que creyeras en supersticiones, Bella. Especialmente una superstición muggle", se rió Hermione. Bella soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos en la molestia y se encogió de hombros, poco a poco.

"Bueno, lo es. Tío Sirius me dijo todo acerca de ellos. El que me pareció más ridículo es el del gato negro. Gatos Negro sonfamiliares excelentes" Bella comentó. Ron miró de repente y miró el reloj. Un silbido sonó, silenciando el Gran Salón.

" **pequña orador… pequeña orador ****¿dónde estás?** " un silbido sonó, cerca de la tierra. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y miró hacia arriba, de forma rápida.

"Tienes una detención... se le olvidó"-susurró Hermione. Bella se disparó al igual que la serpiente enorme envuelto alrededor de su pierna. Hizo sus piernas pesadas como la serpiente se subió a ella. Los gritos estallaron de todo y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

"Miss Potter, lo que está pasando?" Dumbledore preguntó, aunque su voz no mostró alarma. Parecía tranquilo. Y triste, señaló Bella. Siempre parecía triste, como si estuviera de luto, pero Bella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

La mitad del tiempo que él no estaba allí en el Gran Palacio y nadie sabía por qué. Bella se aclaró la garganta y le acarició la cabeza de Nagini lentamente.

"Ella me está trayendo de mi detención. Me olvidé de su amo y le envió después de mí", dijo Bella, con cuidado. Nagini se acomodó sobre sus hombros envolvió su cuerpo en exceso alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Que no impidió a pie de Bella y caminó con cuidado, aunque las rodillas temblando de la Gran Sala.

" **Pequñaorador****, tienes que bajar a los calabozos y encontrar la imagen de la más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts. Su antecesor mágico, Salazar Slytherin. Usted debe preguntar a abrir. ir por ese pasillo y gire a la izquierd****a y Tom se va a allí. Vamos,** "instruyó a Nagini. Bella asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión e hizo su camino hacia abajo. Ella caminaba por los calabozos hasta que llegó a una imagen que no conocía y sin embargo familiar para ella.

El hombre de la foto tenía el pelo de plata y tenía los ojos de carbón igual que Tom. Pero sus ojos no estaban manchados de carmesí familiares. El hombre del retrato se burló de ella en molestia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niña?" él se burló. Se dio cuenta de Nagini envuelto alrededor de ella y abrió los ojos. Su desprecio no dejó, sin embargo. Parecía ser un maestro en dar una. Parecía un pureblood bastardo , Bella señaló.

" **Abrir** "susurró Bella. El hombre la miró con sorpresa, finalmente perder su rictus terrible Merlin y la miró con curiosidad abierta. Su hambre de conocimiento no era tanta hambre en sus ojos. Tenía una ambición de saber todas las cosas, ella podía ver.

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió. Los ojos de Bella se redujo en él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" se burlaban. Él frunció el ceño y ella miró hacia él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. El hombre miró a los ojos antes de que se relajó y asintió con la cabeza, saber quién era. Bella frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Tú ... me acuerdo de ti. Hace diez años que vino aquí con un hombre con el nombre de Black. La chica-que-vivió, Marvolo la llama" el hombre dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿quién es Marvolo?" -preguntó, confuso. El hombre del retrato no dijo nada pero sí se abren. Nagini se inclinó y encendió su lengua contra la mejilla de Bella. Bella saltó, pero no se opuso. No es como la serpiente la había lastimado.

" **Ir ****por el pasillo ya la izquierda, pequeña -orador** "ordenó Nagini. Bella hizo lo que le pidió antes de entrar en una sala de oro y negro. Y sentado en el escritorio de ébano fue Tom. Estaba sentado al estilo indio con los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Bella se estremeció al sentir una oleada venir a través de ella con cada respiración.

"Entra, Miss Potter. Y dejar de mirar. Es de mala educación", dijo Tom, de pie cuando salió de su meditación. La mandíbula de Bella conjunto y caminó.Señaló hacia la silla delante de su escritorio mientras se deslizaba fuera de ella y en el asiento detrás de él antes de tomar un libro. Bella no podía llegar hasta el título. Empezó a leer y durante diez minutos se sentaron en silencio. Nagini parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y ella le dio forma de serpiente risa.

Finalmente, Bella no pudo mantener en más.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí sentado? Estoy aburrido! ¿No se supone que voy a obtener líneas o algo así? O algún tipo de tarea muggle obsceno que los elfos domésticos deben hacer?" exigió Bella. Tom la miró con sus ojos oscuros y chilló antes de ser silenciados en el aspecto y la ceja aristocráticamente planteadas.

"Miss Potter, tú eres el último en hacer preguntas. No voy a tener que escribir líneas", dijo, mientras se dirigía a uno de sus estanterías elevadas. Se bajó de un libro de cuero y colocó el libro monstruoso tamaño frente a Bella. Ella lo miró como si fuera un cuerpo extraño desde el espacio.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?" exigió Bella. Tom cruzó los brazos y se sentó de nuevo a su silla. Le hizo señas con un dedo y Nagini se deslizó de los hombros de Bella y en Tom.

"Eres una chica inteligente, Miss Potter. Esta es la antigua lengua élfica llamada Druhir. Espero que lo lea hasta que su detención ha terminado. Tendrá que tomar notas. Se trata de un diccionario de cada palabra élfica único. Aprenderás el idioma en el momento que están en la escuela ", dijo Tom, como si fuera normal. Bella lo miró con sorpresa y empujó el libro.

"No voy a hacer eso! ¿Y por qué iba yo a aprender el idioma? La mayoría de los Elfos están muertos, la sangre de sus descendientes está latente, y el resto de los elfos que no están muertos están en el Consejo de elfos y son ellos tan oscuros como Grindelwald! " Bella dijo, mirando el libro con desdén. Tom levantó una ceja y miró terriblemente molesto y como si estuviera tratando más que pudo para no perder los estribos.

"Vas a tener conocimiento de que estás compañeros nunca se sabe. ¿Qué pasa si la habilidad se vuelve útil en el futuro? Con este lenguaje se puede llegar a ser grande. Se le reconoce para el logro de un lenguaje tan duro en sólo siete años. ¿no te gustaría eso?

Bella dejo de quejarse y lo miró con una expresión curiosa. Tom mantuvo su sonrisa bajo el control y la miró con una mirada en blanco. Se miró el libro, con la mano el cepillado sobre la cubierta antes de tomar una bodega del libro antes de abrirlo, empezar a leer.

Tom continuó leyendo su libro sobre las artes oscuras, a pesar de que estaba encantado de parecerse a un libro sobre el arte neutro. Él nunca leyó un libro sobre el arte de luz. Que no era una opción para el Señor Oscuro, como él mismo sabía que era ahora que Grindelwald había desaparecido.

Y como el Señor Oscuro sería esperar el momento oportuno, en silencio.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, G****ran Bretaña**

**El viernes 13 º de septiembre de 1991**

**21:50**

Tom dejó el tomo que había estado leyendo desde hace algún tiempo antes de emitir un encanto tempus. Suspiró. Bella sería lo más definitivamente posible después de horas si no envió arriba ahora. Pero ella estaba completa y totalmente inmerso en el libro que le había dado y que la observaba atentamente, como un dedo fino trazado en cada palabra me miró. Ella tenía la pluma y el pergamino que le había dado, por arañar algo de vez en cuando.

Él había sentido la necesidad de convencerla aprender el idioma. Era importante y aun no sabía porque.

No le gustaba no saber las cosas.

En la actualidad, que lo enfureció. Le enfureció al saber que la niña frente a él había derrotado a _su_ maestro. Su mentor. El gran Grindelwald. Se echó hacia atrás y examinó la chica y ella ni siquiera sentir sus ojos en ella.

¿Cómo patéticamente inadecuada! Ella no era nada especial. Nada en absoluto. Su rostro estaba horriblemente pálido y claro, su indomable pelo negro y era fácilmente manipulable, lo que parecía.

¿No sabía que algún día vengar a su maestro? Y nadie lo detendría. Dumbledore no podía interponerse en su camino. No con todo lo que la pena embotellada en el interior del viejo loco. Todavía estaba de duelo a su amante perdido hace mucho tiempo. Y la Orden del Fénix condenado no podía subsistir sin su líder igualmente patética. Y para que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

"Miss Potter, una palabra por favor, y luego puede salir", dijo Tom, de repente. Bella levantó y cogió el pergamino con su letra cursiva garabateado en él. Ella lo pone abajo, con la intención de no mirar siquiera a ella como ella arrugó la nariz, tratando de pensar en una palabra. Como se cepillaba el cabello de sus ojos, sus dedos se congelaron en la frente y ella señaló que la cicatriz estúpido, el único vestigio de su encuentro con la maldición asesina.

" _Kveykva_ ", dijo ella, tocarla. Tom miró a la cicatriz y asintió con la cabeza. La forma de un rayo, de hecho. En su gesto de confirmación, los ojos de Bella se iluminó y se dobló el pergamino cuidadosamente antes de arroparse en sus ropas.

"Usted puede ir, Miss Potter", dijo Tom, tomando el gran diccionario de donde había estado sentada. Observó mientras ella lo miraba, con nostalgia, como lo puso en el estante. Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la puerta.

"Miss Potter".

Los ojos verdes se dio la vuelta con impaciencia, con los ojos de repente extrañamente brillante con ambición. Sus ojos no eran de esmeraldas ya en color, pero la luz verde enfermizo de la maldición que había terminado la vida de sus padres. La chispa se había ido de repente y Tom no podía decir que no me decepcionó.

Había querido inspeccionar lo que había causado el repentino cambio en ella. Decidió Legeremancia en ella más a menudo. Era algo que tenía que hacer, si ella estaba pasando por estos cambios de humor repentino que le hizo ver mal de la cabeza.

"Sí, profesor?" preguntó Bella. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos, infinitesimal. Era el más amable que había estado siempre con él. Él se había acostumbrado a su insolencia.

"Detención. Mañana. Usted llegó tarde. Trae más de pergamino, tinta y una pluma", dijo Tom. Bella asintió con la cabeza, en éxtasis.

"Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor", dijo, antes de que fuera corriendo. Tom vio después de ella como su poderosa magia a la izquierda de ella. Suspiró como lo fue antes mirando a la pared.

"Control mágico pobres, demasiado", decidió, antes de regresar a la calificación de la tarea que había entregado.

Estaría seguro de que le diera una E por todo el trabajo que había conseguido hacer en el lapso de menos de dos horas.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Viernes el 20 º de octubre de 1991**

**8:15 AM**

El día después de cumplir 12 años de Hermione trajo un regalo y tres cartas. Pero no para la cumpleañera. Eran para su mejor amigo, Bella. Como Bella en su avena diaria, los búhos dejaron caer un paquete largo y delgado justo en frente de Bella. Bella se quedó en estado de shock como otra lechuza dejó caer una carta en la parte superior de la misma. Un búho más pequeño se acercó y dejó caer otra carta en la parte superior de la parcela y la otra carta.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Bella le preguntó con asombro a las muchas cartas que le pasó.

"Mira todas las cartas y los paquetes! ¿Qué decir?" -Preguntó Hermione. Arrancó la primera letra y lo abrió. Bella no le importaba como Hermione lo rojo y lo entregó a ella. Se alegró de Hermione había abierto la primera letra. Ella había arrancado casi abrirlo por primera vez en la emoción. La carta decía:

_NO ABRIR EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA!_

_Contiene la nueva Nimbus dos mil, pero no quiero que to__do el mundo saber que tienes una escoba __. Oliver Wood se reunirán esta noche en el campo de __Quidditch a las siete __para su primera sesión de entrenamiento._

_La profesora McGonagall_

Ron leyó después de que ella tenía y él la miraba en estado de shock antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Una Nimbus Dos Mil! Nunca he _tocado_ un "Ron gimió, con envidia.

La siguiente letra de una carta de Hagrid invitando a Bella y sus amigos a tomar el té.

De repente, había un pájaro-como el sonido cacareando como una enorme águila negro voló hacia Bella con un paquete. Cayó delante de ella y parecía que estaba apuntando a su cabeza. Metió el brazo, recordando todas las veces que Ted Tonks le había dado conferencias en los animales. Aterrizó y sus garras traspasaron sus ropas y se rascó en su piel, pero no perforarlo.

El pájaro parecía decepcionado de que no era así.

Bella miró el ave y admirado sus plumas de color negro brillante. Esto hizo que el sonido de carcajadas otra vez antes de que sobresaliera su cabeza en ella, esperando algo. Hermione se quedó mirando el hermoso pájaro de asombro antes de hablar en silencioso Hall. La sala no estaba en silencio, pero era mucho más tranquilo.

"Se quiere que los alimentos", dijo Hermione. Bella se puso rígido cuando se sentía pincel mágico familiares en contra de su propia, diciéndole que dejar que el pájaro va y ella se ofreció una sonrisa a sus amigos para asegurarles que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Su maestro le alimentan. Ir a" Bella mandado. El pájaro extendió sus alas, las plumas de cola de caballo en el cepillado de Bella desordenado. Incluso mientras Hermione miraba de cerca, no podía ver donde la chica-que-vivió el pelo terminó y comenzó la pluma.

Tan pronto como el ave se quitó, la Sala reanudó su volumen normal. Los ojos de Bella nunca dejó que el animal picada y la forma en que aterrizó en el brazo de Tom Riddle. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y sus ojos buscaron la parcela que había sido entregado. Hermione le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué-" comenzó. Ron soltó un eructo grosero y se rieron de él. Hermione lo miró, molesto de que había sido interrumpido.

"¿Por qué iba a ofrecer algo?" -Preguntó Hermione. Bella no respondió de inmediato que ella abrió el paquete, poco a poco. Una nota revoloteaban en primer lugar.

_Potter,_

_Estás perdiendo el pergamino. Eres un idiota por no pensar en comprar un libro. Copiar la inform__ación __y llevarlo mañana a la detención._

_No me des la insolencia de lo que hizo para merecer una detención. Pero sabiendo que ... a cinco puntos de Gryffindor._

_Usted tiene la detención de su idiotez. Usted sabe a dónde ir. 8:00 fuer__te o te envían después de que Nagini. Ni una palabra sobre lo que está a favor o en 40 puntos._

_Profesor Enigma_

Bella estalló en risa mientras que ella frunció el ceño mientras leía en la nota y sacudió la cabeza. Desenvolvió el paquete todo el camino y pasó un dedo por la tapa de color negro. En la parte inferior fueron sus iniciales en plata y el libro en blanco fue definitivamente pasado de moda. Las páginas fueron cortadas quebrada,.

"¿Por qué se le enviará un cuaderno?" exigió Hermione. Bella compartir la nota antes de los dedos del libro, con amor. Antes de gemir en molestia. Ella lo miró, con saña a Tom antes de que él sonrió y levantó cinco dedos. Cinco rubíes más desaparecieron del reloj de arena con rubíes rojos.

"Yo ... tengo que volver a escribir todo lo que ..." se quejó Bella. Hermione la miró, furioso, pero no volver a preguntar para qué era. El trío se puso de pie para ir a abrir la escoba en la intimidad. Su camino a la escalera estaba bloqueado por dos idiotas y una Prat. El heredero Malfoy tomó la escoba de la mano de Bella y lo sentí.

"Eso es una escoba! Estarás en la que esta vez, Potter. Los primeros años no se les permite", dijo Malfoy, casi en cantar la canción. Bella lo miró pero no dijo nada cuando el chico rubio se lanzó de nuevo a él.

"Eso no es _ningún_ escoba, Malfoy! Es una Nimbus Dos Mil. ¿Qué le dijiste que tenías en casa? Un cometa270 ? Son no está cerca de la Liga de Nimbus ", dijo Ron, sonriendo. Malfoy se burló y lo miró.

"¡Alto! Usted nos meten en problemas..."-susurró Hermione mientras Ron y Bella tiene más enojado. Ignoraron por completo a la niña como Malfoy respondió.

"¿Qué sabemos sobre palos de escoba, Weasley? Dudo que pudieran permitirse el mango de una Barredora Uno. No me hables, traidor de sangre" Malfoy olió. Bella dio un paso adelante, el puño cerrado.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ron es un pureblood. Soy un mestizo. ¿Quieres decirme algo?" Bella exigió. Ojos plateados Malfoy miró a su alrededor para cualquier persona, pero no vio a nadie de importancia.

"He muchas cosas que decir a usted, Potter. Vive con que el tío repudiado de los suyos que, evidentemente, no te enseñan nada acerca de ser una bruja de pureblood adecuada. Pero usted es _uno_ "dijo Malfoy. Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon.

"¿Qué quiere decir _ella_ ? " -le preguntó. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco antes de cruzar los brazos.

"Así que no le dijo a sus amigos? Lamentable. Tú eres la magia prácticamente gritos oscuro. Y usted es el talento natural? ¿No les digo que cualquiera? ¿En serio no lo sabes?" Malfoy exige. Bella miró a sus amigos, con nerviosismo.

"¿De qué está hablando, Bella? Dark?" -Preguntó Ron, nervioso. Hermione le tocó el hombro y frunció el ceño.

"El talento natural?"

"Nada. No es nada. Malfoy, ¡cállate!" Bella se rompió. Malfoy sonrió a ella, sabiendo que la tenía en una mala posición.

"¿Qué? Usted no quiere que la escuela sepa que Bella Señora Potter es S-" Porque fue cortado de Bella le dio una patada en la espinilla. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de que ella le clavó en el estómago con el codo. Se inclinó hacia delante y cayó casi. Crabbe lo agarraron y pánico Bella.

"Vamos, vamos-o mierda ..." susurró Bella como una mano familiar se puso sobre su hombro. Tom inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

" lucha Muggle, Miss Potter?" Tom le preguntó. Hermione se quedó en shock cuando Bella se cruzó de brazos y se encogió el brazo.

"Sí, sí. Lo sé, lo sé. Detención. ¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Bella. Tom miró hacia el techo mientras trataba de pensar en una fecha que _no se_ han detenido ya con él. Ella era bastante abierto con la mejilla en la clase por lo que se utilizó para las detenciones constantes y no era como si ella no hizo nada productivo.

"01 de noviembre. Señor Malfoy se unirá a ti" Tom aclaró. Malfoy y Bella lo miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

"Pero ... **pero es molesto!** " Bella gimió. Ron y Hermione jadeó cuando ella susurró a cabo el último y Bella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había caído. Tom miró a cabo.

"Sin embargo, no se encontraba en libertad para tratar de chantajear y revelar la intimidad de las personas. Señor Malfoy, 01 de noviembre. Traiga algo para leer. Miss Potter será demasiado ocupado para hacer frente a sus payasadas", dijo Tom antes de marcharse.

" **Salazar estaba en lo cierto ... eres un**** burro, Marvolo** "Bella rompió a sí misma. Tom se dio la vuelta y se burló de ella, en molestia.

"¿Habla un poco más, Miss Potter. Dos detenciones más. Uno para llamarme imbécil. Y otro por llamarme, Marvolo", dijo Tom. La niña tuvo el descaro de estar molesto con _él_.

Él tenía la intención de darle _una misericordiosa_ muerte.

"No estaba hablando con usted!" Bella dijo con incredulidad. Tom se fue, ni siquiera hablar con ella y bajó a las mazmorras. Bella lo miró y sonrió Tom. Miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio los ojos de la maldición asesina verde. La magia negra se agitó en ella y que era poderoso. Ella se burló de nuevo en él y Tom se sintió enojado por la falta de respeto.

Se había cambiado de opinión. Iba a la tortura de la forma más dolorosa antes de matarla a causa de su flagrante falta de respeto.

Debido a que Lord Voldemort no fue misericordioso.

"¿Vas a decirnos por qué se llama un profesor de un" imbécil "? exigió Hermione en la ira. Bella palideció en su tono furioso y Ron puso los ojos.

"¿Vas a decirnos por qué usted es un pársel sangre?" exigió Ron. Bella palideció.

"Más tarde".

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Viernes el 20 º de octubre de 1991**

**18:30**

El trío se sentó en la comodidad de la biblioteca en silencio frente a la chimenea mientras miraban a Bella a la expectativa.

"Mira, yo soy un pársel," suspiró Bella en la derrota. Ron soltó un bufido y la miró.

"Obviamente. Todos los magos oscuros se Parseltongues" espetó Ron. Bella lo miró con alarma y lo miró.

"Te juro que ¡no soy un mago oscuro! Profesor Riddle es el heredero de Slytherin. Estoy de alguna manera la heredera mágico o algo así. Gané algunos de los rasgos de línea de sangre, por lo tanto pársel. Yo soy la chica-que-vivió y en Gryffindor. ¿Cómo podría ser oscuro? " Bella dijo, sin querer manipular al niño sentado frente a ella. Hermione miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Chica manipuladora..." la bruja de pelo espeso murmuró para sus adentros antes de parpadear y amonestar a dicho joven por no decir la verdad.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Viernes el 20 º de octubre de 1991**

**19:00**

Bella salió a la calle, solo. Miró a su alrededor en el estadio enorme. Ella nunca había estado en el campo de Quidditch abierta y no pudo evitar abierta. Su boca se abrió y ella se quebró cerca, de repente.

Podía imaginar a un comentario sarcástico de Riddle y lo ajuste a ella, "Cierra la boca. Y dejar de mirar como un idiota mientras usted está en él... si _puede_ . Esto dejó una mueca en su cara que aclare tan pronto como ella miró su escoba. Miró a su alrededor y no vio madera en cualquier lugar.

Claramente, era tarde y Bella no podía soportar los retrasos, un rasgo que siempre había tenido. Su tío Sirius era demasiado tarde todo el tiempo. Giró la pierna arriba sobre la escoba antes de disparar. Ella casi se cayó a la velocidad intensa. Esto fue mucho más rápido que las escobas de la escuela que había utilizado durante sus lecciones. Ella se abalanzó en torno a los aros y se rió en voz alta en la emoción.

El viento soplaba su cabello salvaje y se hace girar en círculos cuando finalmente vio a Wood de tropiezo fuera del castillo, con un pecho grande y mirándola mientras volaba. Ella voló detrás de las gradas antes de la inmersión, completamente vertical, sus piernas alrededor de la escoba delgada antes de retroceder fuertemente. Ella aterrizó delante de él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bonito ... vamos a ver lo que puede hacer ..." comentó antes de soltar el soplón.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 31 º de octubre de 1991**

**8:25 AM**

Bella, Ron, y Hermione había bajado con el olor del pan de calabaza por la mañana. Bella respiró profundamente el olor a la deriva desde el Gran Salón. En la puerta que casi se estrelló contra Quirrell, el profesor de Estudios Muggles, y Tom. Mientras miraba a Quirrell y entornó los ojos en ella como si fuera su estudio. Bella se volvió hacia Tom antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Buenos días, Miss Potter", dijo Tom, mirándola divertidamente. Ella asintió y bajó la cabeza. Saludó con la mano de Ron y Hermione hacia adelante, ya que la miró con interés.

" B-buenos m-mañana, M-miss Pp-potter" Quirrell tartamudeaba. Bella se negó a fruncir el ceño ante el tartamudeo. Había algo acerca de ella, pero ella no podía decirle lo que era.

"Buenos días, profesor Quirrell" Bella dijo. Tom cruzó los brazos como si esperara algo de ella.

"Quirrell seguir adelante. Miss Potter tiene algo que decir a mí. Hoy es Samhain, Miss Potter. ¿Qué dice usted?" Tom le preguntó. Bella se mordió el labio y se inclinó como ella pensó en lo que quería de estaba claro antes de que ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Err ... **Buenos días, señor?** " Bella media-le preguntó. Los ojos de Tom se redujo y levantó una ceja a la joven y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Bella lo miró pero no dijo nada sobre el abierto desprecio que él la estaba mirando con.

"En primer lugar el idioma, mal. En segundo lugar, dejan de sonar como un idiota. Cuando usted está diciendo algo que seguro que no es una pregunta. Si suena como uno lo hace parecer como que me estás preguntando. Tú no eres. Usted estamos dando un comunicado. Haciendo que suene como un "rompió Tom. Bella asintió con la cabeza y trató de recordar exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer su decir. Las palabras regresaron a ella fácilmente.

" _Kvertha,_ Riddle _eltha_ . _Esterní vil thronessa Dagshelger_ . ¿Es cierto, señor? " Preguntó Bella. Tom inclinó la cabeza y se preguntaba qué le había dicho.

Saludos, Enigma de los más altos elogios. La buena fortuna en este día santificado.

"Es suficiente. Yo te daré el día libre, pero mañana va a aprender todo el material previsto para hoy. Recuerde, señor Malfoy, de su detención conjunta", dijo Tom, bruscamente. Bella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a desayunar, dejando a su profesor favorito detrás de algo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -Preguntó Ron mientras Bella le había avena al día. Se sirvió jugo de calabaza y bebió un trago de limpieza en la boca con la servilleta, casi con saña.

"Oh, nada. Así que deseen, profesor Riddle un feliz Halloween".

El día transcurrió de manera excelente para Bella. En encantamientos, Flitwick había anunciado, y no con entusiasmo, que creía que estaban dispuestos a hacer las cosas vuelan. Bella había estado muriendo para tratar desde que tenía lo vio hacer volar Neville Longbottom sapo por la habitación y que era más bien ansioso de probarla. Flitwick puso al grupo en parejas y Bella suspiró a su suerte lamentable. Ella se quedó con Lavender Brown, un niño y una niña loca para su edad. Y Ron, para su desgracia, fue emparejado con Hermione. Se turnaban para dar a los demás desagradable mira antes de que Hermione lo miró con una mueca de desprecio arrogante Slytherin y se volvió a prestar atención a Flitwick.

"Ahora, recuerda el movimiento de la muñeca que hemos estado practicando! Agitar y golpear" chilló Flitwick. Bella se sorprendió al encontrar que un poco difícil. Haciendo el movimiento y dijo que el hechizo parecía mal para ella. Ella estaba tratando de forzar su magia a través de Lavender cuando comenzó charlando.

" sabes que creo que es el profesor más atractivo? ¿Y usted?" -le preguntó. Bella le envió una mirada, como si ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

"No, no Lavender. _Wingardium Leviosa_ "Bella dijo en un tono de aburrimiento, silbante su varita perezosamente. Ella no fue, obviamente, en el estado de ánimo de este y que Lavender actúa como si hubiera dicho la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Bella suspiró con fastidio como lavanda se inclinó, en su pluma.

" profesor Riddle. Él es tan _caliente_ ", chilló Lavender. Mágico de Bella enriquecidas antes de calmarse y una vez más, encogiéndose contra el hechizo.

"¿Es así? Pues no tiene detenidos con él todos los días. _Wingardium Leviosa_ "Bella dijo monótonamente. Lavender comenzó a hablar otra vez sobre lo celosa que era de Bella para que Bella y volvió a mirar a Hermione y Ron.

Ron estaba teniendo problemas y Hermione estaba notando.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ "Ron dijo, moviendo su varita como un molino de viento. Hermione agarró del brazo y empuje hacia abajo con fuerza. Él se estremeció ante la fuerza que había usado y la miró en estado de shock. Ella, obviamente, mirar enojado.

"Stop. Stop. Stop! Lo dices _todo_ mal. Y que podría haber llevado a mi ojo. Si usted es lo suficientemente competente, es decir la derecha. Es ala-gar-Dión Levi-o-sa. Realice los "gar" agradable y mucho antes de que usted anda alrededor agitando el brazo como una persona loca de "San Mungo Hermione susurró con ira. Ron miró en shock ante mirándola.

"Entonces lo haces si eres tan inteligente", espetó Ron hacia ella. Ella le dio otra mirada altiva que parecía pertenecer a la cara de un pura sangre.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", dijo con calma mientras se sacudió su varita mágica en el movimiento preciso. La pluma se acercó a pesar de que parecía de mala gana. Bella vio en el interés como la pluma flotando cuatro metros por encima de sus cabezas.

"Bien, señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor!" Flitwick dijo, emocionada. Bella se volvió a ver a Lavender sigue hablando y su estado de ánimo oscuro para el resto de la clase como ella se quedó con escuchar a Lavender _y_ ella no fue capaz de hacer flotar la pluma maldita.

Cuando salieron de la sala de clase, el humor de Ron estaba tan mal como siempre. Hermione se había quedado atrás en el salón de clases para hacer algo Flitwick. Había instado a los dos por delante a su próxima clase, ya que no quería hacerlos tarde.

"Merlín! No es de extrañar que nadie la aguanto. Ella es una pesadilla de la derecha, con honestidad", se quejó Ron en voz bastante alta. Bella se detuvo dónde estaba y lo miró en shock, pero se abrió paso por alguien. Bella vio con horror como Hermione pasado. Ella se sorprendió al ver que no, lágrimas de tristeza, pero las lágrimas de pura rabia en sus ojos y ella podría haber jurado que sus ojos habían brillado negro antes de regresar a marrón chocolate es todo.

"¿Cómo pudiste Ron?" -preguntó ella. Ron parecía completamente incómodos ahora, después de haber visto a Hermione. Él había asumido, erróneamente, que había estado llorando a causa de sus insultos.

"Estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo no creo que ella estaba allí!" Ron protestó. Bella había asaltado de distancia y se negó a hablar con él para el resto del día. Ella había oído hablar de Parvarti que había visto a Hermione llorando en el baño, pero nunca se especifica el lugar y que era difícil para Bella encontrar a la chica en medio de las clases.

La chica Potter estaba preocupado de que la chica estudiosa que normalmente no vienen de ninguna clase por la tarde y no fue visto durante la cena tampoco. Ron había decidido a sentarse junto a ella y tratar de hablar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Bella sólo respondió a corto recortado respuestas.

Ella había estado ayudando a sí misma a una patata cocida al horno, cuando Quirrell había estallado por los pasillos y se veía absolutamente aterrorizada.

"Troll! En el calabozo ... pensé que quería saber", gritaba mientras caía frente a Dumbledore y Tom. La cara de Tom palideció, pero sus ojos retratado atracciones como Quirrell cayó al suelo en un desmayo.

Y luego los gritos comenzaron.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, C W / DM / LL, HG / BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones de la. También tomó la clase de idea cita de otra historia. No tengo el idioma, Druhir. Asimismo, no es el propietario del Idioma Antiguo de Eragon. los necesito para mi historia y no me gusta tener que inventar una lengua. .

La mayor parte de esta lengua no será el mío y se tomarán de diversas fuentes. La lista sigue y sigue, así que no los nombraré, pero la lengua élfica no es mío.

La mayor parte de la escena de Quidditch es de JK Rowling, porque no puedo escribir una escena de Quidditch decente para mi vida.

**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traductor Miku-leyra

**Capítulo VI**

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocaliza****ble, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 31 º de octubre de 1991**

**20:10**

Los gritos estallaron y Dumbledore se puso de pie al igual que Tom . Dumbledore murmuró algo a Tom y él asintió con la cabeza antes de saltar sobre la mesa, con gracia y corriendo por el pasillo y fuera de la Gran Sala. Bella le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le pasaba, pero ya no estaba en el segundo siguiente. Dumbledore tocó la punta de su varita en la garganta antes de murmurar un conjuro.

"¡Silencio!" que retumbaba. Los gritos callaron casi instantáneamente, terminando con un chirrido audible a medida que saltaban en su rugido.

"Los prefectos, llevar a su casas los alumnos!" Dumbledore había mandado. Percy se puso de pie casi de inmediato y fue en el elemento. Percy reunió a todos.

"¡Sígueme! No hay necesidad de temer a un troll, si usted sigue mis órdenes, quédate cerca de mí. Disculpe, los primeros años viene a través de!" Percy dijo, la cría de los estudiantes más jóvenes en primer lugar. Ron se deslizó en el lado de Bella.

"¿Cómo podría un troll entrar? ¿No es Hogwarts supone que es uno de los lugares más seguros en todo el Mundo Mágico?" Bella rompió en molestia. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación molesta todo acerca de la situación.

"No me preguntes. Trolls son realmente estúpidos. Tal vez el fantasma-lo, Peeves lo dejó entrar", dijo Ron con un gesto despreocupado. Bella puso los ojos en su estupidez. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente la estupidez. No era más que su ignorancia. No sabía que Hogwarts no dejaría que Peeves que un troll en si era una broma simple. Hogwarts estaba vivo y que hacía las cosas con un propó estaba haciendo algo ...

"Peeves es un poltergeist, Ron y Hermione ..." susurró Bella, con los ojos agrandados por el terror de repente. Ron se congeló y lo miró en shock antes de encogerse.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella no sabe nada de los trolls, idiota!" Bella se rompió. Ella se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que sonaba como Tom, pero cepillado apagado. Debían de ser las detenciones que asistió con él allí.

"Oh, eh, bueno ... bien, bien! Pero Percy mejor no nos ve" Ron rompió antes de que se deslizó hacia delante y golpeó Bella Parvarti en el hombro. La india se dio la vuelta, sus ojos redondos de miedo.

"Er, Parvarti, que te baño en ver a Hermione antes?" Preguntó Bella, con bastante torpeza. Parvarti ni siquiera parecen tener en cuenta qué estaba haciendo y con pico de la respuesta con voz tímida. Bella puso los ojos en la ingenuidad de la niña antes de que Ron y se la llevó por los pasillos. De repente, Ron sacudió su espalda como el preparado a su vez por otro corredor.

"Stop, Percy!" Ron susurró en voz baja. Pero no vieron a Percy. Vieron Snape y Tom. Parecían estar discutiendo cerca del corredor del tercer piso. Tom vio a ella y le agarró el brazo izquierdo de Snape y lo apretó en su antebrazo. Snape gritó de dolor y Tom sacudió la cabeza en el otro corredor, el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, y Bella soltó un bufido y se fue a la inversa, más cerca de las mazmorras. Bella retiró a lo largo de Ron como Tom miraba, sus ojos horrorizados.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué un profesor tratando de hacernos volver a la torre de Gryffindor?" exigió Ron. Bella lo miró y le puso los ojos en su ignorancia, una vez más.

"En realidad, Ron? Él es un maestro. Y el director adjunto. Dudo que él quiere un estudiante muerto", explicó Bella. De repente, podría el aroma de un hedor nauseabundo proveniente del pasillo que acababa de bajar. Ellos escucharon las pisadas fuertes de algo muy pesado y denso.

Y entonces lo vio. Eran 3 m de alto con la piel gris enfermizo. A la cabeza del tamaño de un coco que hizo que el cuerpo parece asquerosamente desproporcionado encabezó la gran piedra bultos de un cuerpo. Las patas cortas que sostenían el cuerpo eran tan gruesas como troncos de árboles. Se arrastró un palo de madera maciza con él. Se entraba en una habitación y Ron señaló a la puerta.

"La clave está en la cerradura! Podemos fijarla en su" Ron dijo, emocionada. Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente a medida que se dio cuenta de lo que la habitación de la criatura repugnante habían vagado en e hizo un sonido ahogado.

"Ese es el cuarto de baño de las niñas ... Hermione!" Bella chilló como un grito sonó. Bella corrió tan rápido como pudo y abrió la puerta. El suelo estaba mojado y ella se deslizó por el suelo, con el pelo suelto tocando el agua mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para evitar un golpe caprichoso de un palo de madera. Hermione estaba de pie cerca de los lavabos, su varita apuntando al troll.

"Confundirlo, Ron!" Bella gritó. Hermione y Bella se unieron y levantaron la varita de Ron cogió una llave y la tiró contra la pared. El troll ojillos buscado la fuente del sonido, sino que encontró Ron.

"Vaya, Hermione. Yo me encargaré de esto", dijo Bella. Hermione soltó un bufido de ella y la miró como si estuviera loco.

"No me iré, Bella. Puedo ser Muggleborn pero no soy ni tonto ni desamparado. No estoy triste o asustado. Estoy enojado. Así que me sacara mi enojo de una manera controlada, maldita sea!" Hermione gritó.Los ojos de Bella hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos como el troll acechado a Ron, arrastrando sus pies enormes y calientes.

"Cualquier ayuda aquí?" Ron preguntó, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"Pero pensé que era una pesadilla? ¿Por qué puedo ayudarle?" Hermione con desprecio. Ron negó con la cabeza y miró a Bella en el horror. Bella parecía estar en un mundo completamente diferente. Ella estaba pasando por su conocimiento del pasado, tratando de averiguar si había alguna vez Sirius le contó cómo detener a un troll.

"¡Lo siento! Granger ... no, Hermione, lo siento! Yo estaba siendo un git sangriento como Malfoy. ¡Lo siento!" confesó Ron. Hermione sonrió y le apuntó con su varita a los trolls.

"Disculpa aceptada. _Confringo!_ " Hermione dijo. El troll fue golpeado por el poderoso hechizo, ya que se vio impulsado por arte de magia la quema. El troll se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero regresó casi de inmediato antes rugiente ira y lanzar su club en todas partes. Que se estrelló en los lavabos de porcelana, la creación de escombros. Se abrió su propio club directamente a Bella. Esquivó, el arrastre por el agua, salpicaduras de agua sobre todo a sí misma. Hermione estaba acorralado y se deslizó entre las piernas del troll, con gracia. Ella lo mira y le gritó a ella. Hermione dio un gruñido terrible y sus ojos se oscureció de rabia. Sus blancos no eran visibles y más Bella podía ver que ella se parecía a alguien que había visto una vez ...

Tal vez en un sueño ...

"Hmm ... ¿cuál es ese hechizo que leí sobre? Está oscuro, pero viendo las circunstancias ..." murmuró Hermione. Ron no parecía oírla, ya que no la miran como si nunca la había visto antes y que no trató de morder a cabo en ese mismo momento. De repente, el troll agarró Bella y giró como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Bella gritó y señaló a Ron como Hermione de pie, tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

"¿Es el hechizo maldito! Hacer el 'jardines' es bueno y de largo!" Bella lanzó un grito. Ron apuntó con su varita mágica.  
>" <em>Wingard-<em> "comenzó.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " -rugió una voz enojada. Enojado arrancó barras a través del cuerpo del troll, creando profundo, profundo, _profundo_ heridas que sangraban negro. El troll cayó inerte y Bella cayó cuando dos fuertes brazos de su captura. Ella levantó la vista para ver un par de ojos rojos mirando con furia.

"Er ... mierda ..." susurró Bella. Tom la miró con una expresión furiosa. Su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Su nariz quemado y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la rabia y la ira. Se burlaba de ella.

" **Usted ... usted ...** ¿Qué demonios CREES QUE ESTABA HACIENDO? " Tom estragos. Bella miró por encima de él para ver McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, y Quirrell mirando en estado de shock. Tom nunca juró.

Nunca.

Bella colocó abajo, con dureza, pero todos dejando caer. Ella dio un paso atrás y Tom refleja el paso a dar un paso adelante y agarró por el brazo, agarró su varita en su varita. Bella levantó la varita y le miró con ojos muy abiertos. Él estaba más allá de enojo y ella estaba aterrado de que haría daño a ella en ese mismo momento.

"Déjame en paz. No me importa si soy expulsado. **Te voy a matar****, aquí y ahora. sé que el hechizo de** "Bella-susurró, con dureza. Tom soltó un bufido y la miró.

"No se puede hacer una cosa, niña. _Soy_ el mago más poderoso del mundo "Tom silbó, con ira. Bella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza y el empuje con el dedo a Dumbledore que la miraba en estado de shock.

"No. Él es!" Bella dijo con ira. Tom gritó y luego todo en la habitación se quedó helado. Él soltó una carcajada aguda y fría que parecía nada a él y Bella reprimió un escalofrío. El sonido que suena tan _mal_ .

" **Dumbledo****re es un amante de Muggles sucio y es débil! Él es débil! Justo. Al igual que. usted! **_**Yo**_** soy el mago más poderoso del mundo y ninguna niña se me diga lo contrario** "Tom susurró ella. Bella dio un paso atrás y Dumbledore comenzó a avanzar.

"Hijo mío, eso es suficiente. Estás asustando a ella", dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de arrugado de Tom y Tom se apartó con fuerza y miró al viejo.

"Dumbledore, deliberadamente me desobedeció y se aprehendió a los trolls. Yo le dije para ir a la torre de Gryffindor y fue a buscar a la niña de todos modos" Tom silbó entre dientes mientras trataba de calmarse. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, con benevolencia.

"Yo entiendo, Tom. _Sin embargo,_ ella sigue siendo sólo un niño ", dijo Dumbledore, en silencio. Los labios de Tom rizado y su puño cerrado.

"Ella es la heredera de Slytherin. _Yo _castigare todos modos, no veo conveniente. Yo soy su guardián mágico "Tom se rompió. Dumbledore estaba en un perdido como Tom levantó su varita a Bella. Bella se veía presa del pánico ante un hechizo flotaba en su mente.

" _Expelliarmus_ "le espetó ella.

" _Ahoga!_ " Tom respondió. De repente, la luz dorada surgió de la final de la varita de Bella y conectado con Tom. Los ojos de Dumbledore se amplió. Ron, Hermione, y Snape observó como la magia de cada persona que se arremolinaban en el asombro.

"Albus ... es que ...", dijo McGonagall. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

"Piori Incantatem".

Esta vez en lugar de colores que salían, la magia blanca y carmesí brotó de Bella. Negro y verde esmeralda se disparó de Tom y peleó contra ellos. Bella miró a Tom.

" **Para un profesor**** puede****s**** estar seguro loco que yo casi me mata** "Bella siseó. Tom la miró mientras se burlaban de él. Fue acoso, y él lo sabía. Ella no esperaba que a la altura de ella, pero lo hizo.

" ** debe****s **** aprender su lugar, niño. Si hubiera muerto que hubiera arruinado mis planes, idiota.** "

" **¿Qué planes?** " Bella preguntó, con curiosidad mientras su magia siguió avanzando a buen alrededor de ellos y Tom trató desconectar su varita.

"**Estoy****muy enojado con usted y pienso que es seguro hacer eso. ¿Usted no tiene ****conocimientos de preservación?**** disculpas por ser un idiota. Pensé que te había enseñado cómo **_**no**_** hacerlo. Obviamente, usted no quiere aprender Dru****hir** "Tom gruñó ella. Bella se detuvo y giró en un círculo, girando sus ropas con ella. La conexión quebró cuando ella y Tom se apartó. Bella cayó de rodillas, su magia drenado.

" **Lo siento. Por favor, no tener que lejos de mí. Lo siento** "Bella murmuró antes de desmayarse de drenaje mágico.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, oyó una voz por encima de ella.

" **Supongo que podría perdonar que por esta vez.** "

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**El viernes 1 º de noviembre de 1991**

**7:45 AM**

Bella se despertó , jadeando como su núcleo mágico despertó. Ella parpadeó la borrosidad en los ojos para ver a Tom Riddle sentado a su lado. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba meditando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" exigió Bella, con dureza. Tom abrió los ojos de uno a mirarla y ladeó la cabeza.

"50 puntos fueron tomados de Gryffindor. Se dio a cada uno 15 puntos para mantener ocupado al troll y no morir. Tienes detención para las próximas dos semanas. La primera semana y media conmigo. La segunda mitad de la segunda semana se con el zoquete... Quiero decir, Hagrid ", dijo Tom, en voz baja. Bella rodó sus ojos y se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar, de espaldas a él.

"Como si yo no sabía que ya. Que probablemente ha tenido más detenciones entonces mi tío y mi papá juntos", dijo Bella, en silencio. Ella se acurrucó en sí misma y Tom no podía dejar de notar cómo su pelo negro extendido sobre la almohada. Su pelo parecía sucio, de acuerdo con él.

"Lo más probable es que sea el caso."

"Recuerdo que Ollivander diciendo que eran viejos. ¿Te enseño a mis padres?" preguntó Bella, con curiosidad. Tom parecía estar sorprendido por la pregunta y se veía muy lejos, de repente.

"No ... yo estaba viajando. Yo estaba aprendiendo de mi maestro. Y yo no soy viejo, mocosa", dijo Tom, molesto porque ella le había llamado de edad. Bella resopló y puso los ojos pero no lo presione. De repente, los ojos entornados.

"¿Qué quieres? Ya se llevó el lenguaje. ¿Quieres que frote?" Preguntó Bella en la sospecha. Había una suave risita que parecía un tanto forzado y Bella lo miró por encima del hombro. Él la miraba con ojos oscuros. Ya no estaban furiosos de que Bella se carmesí y que para una buena señal.

"Yo no soy un niño, Bella. No he venido aquí para que usted elocuentemente," lo frote. Vine aquí por una razón completamente diferente ", dijo Tom, en voz baja. Bella volvió a cambiar hasta que se le enfrenta y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Para qué, entonces?" preguntó Bella. Tom suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"No sé. Pero, pido disculpas por perder los estribos con ustedes", dijo Tom, con seriedad. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo debería haber escuchado. Yo podría haber llegado muerto. Estoy seguro de que McGonagall ... quiero decir _l__a__ profesor__a_ McGonagall a estar aquí para mí masticar a cabo pronto ", dijo Bella, en si en el momento justo de la puerta de la enfermería se abrieron para revelar la profesora McGonagall en la puerta, esperando una audiencia con la chica-que-vivió.

"Tom? Pensé que estaban enojados con Albus", dijo McGonagall. Tom se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, de repente parecía muy cansado.

"Ya no más. No hay que preocuparse. Estaré fuera. Recuerde, Miss Potter, recordar al señor Malfoy de su castigo común", dijo Tom. Se puso de pie de manera fluida. Bella vio cómo se alejaba, la túnica azul oscuro ondeando detrás de él.

"Profesor, lo siento. Realmente soy" Bella dijo, retrocediendo contra la almohada. McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien, Miss Potter. Señorita Granger me dijo lo que pasó", dijo McGonagall. Bella miró con sorpresa y ladeó la cabeza.

"Ella lo hizo?" la chica de ojos verdes le preguntó. No podía imaginar Hermione de todas las personas admitir a un maestro que Ron había hecho enojar. Que se había saltado todas sus clases.

"Sí. La chica era una tontería, va después de la misma troll. Sólo porque leer sobre ellos ... hmm. He venido a decirle que estaba preocupado muchísimo sobre usted y si usted está a la altura, para encontrarse con ella en su dormitorio para refrescarse y prepararse para su clase ", dijo McGonagall. Bella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Se dio cuenta de que su túnica empapada se habían ido y ella se quedó con su camisa blanca que estaba seco, gracias a Dios, y su falda. Se puso los zapatos y se recogió la corbata antes de seguir McGonagall hasta el séptimo piso en silencio.

"¿Estás bien!" Hermione jadeó cuando vio a Bella entra en el dormitorio. Hermione le echó los brazos alrededor de la niña y su Bella abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se alejó y miró a Bella, en tono de reproche.

"Es mejor que estar contentos de que he mentido por usted! Mentir a un maestro ... mis padres sería tan avergonzado" gimió Hermione en la angustia. Bella no podía reír y sufrir otra de las miradas de Hermione.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable****, Esc****ocia, Gran Bretaña**

**El viernes 1 º de noviembre de 1991**

**20:17**

Bella estaba corriendo por los pasillos y a las mazmorras desde la cabaña de Hagrid ... Ella no pudo encontrar a Malfoy en cualquier lugar que ella había asumido que Tom se había ido y lo trajeron al recordar que la mejor forma de llegar realmente a su oficina estaba hablando en pársel. A medida que se estrelló contra su oficina, el chico pálido se dirigió y el hombre de pelo oscuro miró hacia arriba. Draco estaba escribiendo líneas y sonriendo con ella por haber llegado tarde.

"Llegas tarde, Miss Potter", dijo Tom, divertidamente.

"Err ... lo siento, profesor. Yo estaba buscando Malfoy y él no estaba cerca y había que ... ya sabes ... **práctica de Quidditch** ", dijo Bella, con torpeza. Tom suspiró y asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación y el libro que estaba esperando. Tom no estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, como de costumbre. Estaba sentado en el sillón que normalmente se estudian a Bella. Bella cruzaba las piernas por el lado de la silla y dio las gracias a Merlín que llevaba los pantalones.

"Potter, ¿por qué estás sentado en el suelo como un siervo?" Malfoy escupió. Bella se burló de él y puso los ojos.

"¿Te callas? Tengo algo que es realmente importante que hacer" Bella susurró mientras sacó su libro forrado en cuero, pluma y tintero. La dejó a un lado antes de cruzar a la biblioteca y de puntillas. Ella suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que no podía llegar a él antes de que flotaba hacia ella. Ella miró a ver a Tom, sigue leyendo la pila de pergamino en la vuelta, apuntando su varita a la librería, pereza.

"Gracias", murmuró. Él asintió con la cabeza en la respuesta y se sentó al lado de su silla y comenzó a leer. Podía sentir los ojos curiosos de Malfoy sobre ella, y casi sonrió mientras se copió y tradujo las frases diferentes del libro le dio.

Se sentó allí durante casi una hora cuando un trozo de pergamino le pegó en la cara. Ella levantó la vista de alarma y vio a Malfoy miraba, sus ojos plateados mirando entre ella y el pergamino. Ella puso los ojos y señaló con su varita.

" _Incendio_ ", susurró. El pergamino estalló en el fuego y se convirtió en cenizas antes de que ella se levantó y lo colocó en un pergamino de Malfoy. Él frunció el ceño se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a escribir todas las líneas de Tom le había fijado.

Poco tiempo había pasado volando y Tom miró hacia arriba. Él miró a Malfoy y se aclaró la garganta.

"El señor Malfoy, ¿qué has aprendido?" Tom le preguntó. Malfoy lo miró, muy confundido y Bella no quería que volviera. De acuerdo con Tom, si usted no recibió la lección la primera vez, eso significaba que una segunda detención estaba en orden.

"Lea lo que dicen sus líneas de" Bella boca. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y miró a sus líneas.

"No voy a instigar a los problemas con los Gryffindors. Voy a lo mío", dijo Malfoy. Bella resopló y Malfoy le lanzó una mirada desagradable. La mano de Tom se encontraba en la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella antes de darle un duro golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dijo. Malfoy sonrió mientras su cabeza sacudió hacia adelante.

"Miss Potter, que le importa su propio negocio también. Dime lo que has aprendido" Tom mandado. Bella se cruzó de brazos.

"Malfoy _weohnata abeto_ "Bella susurró con enfado. Tom sonrió y abrió los ojos de Malfoy al reconocer exactamente _qué_ idioma hablaba

"Eso no fue agradable. No deberías decir 'Malfoy va a morir". Señor Malfoy, usted debe saber que nadie sabe que Bella se aprende Druhir. Nadie _va a_ saber este hecho. ¿Se entiende? " preguntó Tom con voz fría. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

"Sí, señor ...", dijo, en voz baja. Bella se puso de pie mientras terminaba de empacar y dejó caer el gran libro en el regazo de Tom, antes de saludar a él.

"Nos vemos mañana por la noche!" dijo, antes de marcharse, la bolsa de forma casual al hombro. Se detuvo por Nagini que estaba tumbado en la mesa antes de dio un beso sin preocupaciones en la cabeza de la serpiente antes de salir. Malfoy miró detrás de ella en estado de shock antes de que Tom hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Malfoy salió tan rápido como pudo sin correr. Alcanzó a Bella como ella llegó a la vertical.

"¿Qué fue eso? Estás aprendiendo Druhir ¿Por qué?" Malfoy exige. Bella se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

"No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. Tengo lugares para ir y cosas que hacer por lo que podemos apresuramos a esto? Estás especie, ¿qué es? Ah, sí, perder el tiempo", dijo Bella, aburrido. Malfoy la miró fijamente a su flagrante falta de respeto.

"Quiero respuestas. Now" Malfoy dijo en voz baja. Bella soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

"Tal vez es hora de que les ganó en vez de exigir ellos. Usted debe saber ahora que no me gusta seguir las reglas y no me gusta la idea de autoridad y el orden. Adiós, Malfoy" Bella dijo antes de salir del pasillo sin decir una palabra.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocaliz****able, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado de 9 ° de noviembre de 1991**

**22:50**

Bella se deslizó a su ropa de Quidditch en la tienda, a escondidas de la gente que había encontrado alguna manera de que ella fue asilo para el equipo de Gryffindor. Ella estaba enferma y cansada de escuchar a felicitarla y decirle que esperaba que ella no se cayó de la escoba y se apuesta por ella.

Recordó lo que había encontrado el día de ayer después de que Snape había llevado a su libro a un lado.

Ella se acordaba de la pierna ensangrentada y destrozada de Snape, donde una marca de mordedura era distinta. Filch había estado ayudando a envolver su pierna hacia arriba y Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no había ido a la señora Pomfrey. Ella siempre se ofreció a ayudar.

"Maldita cosa. ¿Cómo se supone que debes mantener los ojos en las tres cabezas a la vez?" Snape había murmurado. Eso fue todo Bella había tenido que escuchar antes de salir corriendo para transmitir lo que había oído a Hermione y Ron.

Su conversación con él no fue esclarecedor...

" _¿Conseguiste el libro de nuevo? " Ron le había pedido, cuando se había encontrado. Había negó con la cabeza antes de tra__nsmitir exactamente lo que había oído._

" _¿Lo ves? Eso era lo que estaba tratando de pasar el día de Halloween. y __Riddle __le impidió robar lo que está guardando. Y apuesto a que deje el troll en también! "_

" _No ... no ... no tiene sentido. Sencillam__ente no lo hace. Hay alguien más "Hermione había dicho en voz baja. Ron había tomado lo que había dicho el camino equivocado por completo y la miró._

" _Honestamente, Hermione, cree que todos los profesores son santos? estoy con Bella. No me extrañaría que S__nape para intentar algo así. Se lo merece de ser mordidos "Ron se había partido y ese fue el final de la misma. Hermione se había negado a ir a partir de su teoría d__e que parecía que establece _

Bella suspiró mientras se deslizaba en su última capa de ropa. Ella vestía ropas de color rojo y oro con un encogimiento de hombros de color rojo y oro sobre él. Dragón negro pantalones ocultar cubrió las piernas y botas oscuras carmesí de dragón ocultar sus pies cubiertos. Cogió la escoba después de tirar el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y salí a la tienda principal. El equipo estaba allí y fue fácilmente la más pequeña del grupo.

"Bueno, los hombres", dijo Wood.

"Y las mujeres" tosió Angelina Johnson.

"Y las mujeres. " Wood de acuerdo.

"El grande", añadió Fred para aumentar el nivel de excitación bajo.

"El que todos hemos estado esperando", dijo George, a ayudar a su gemelo. Bella les dio una mirada inquisitiva. Sonaban como si estuvieran recitando algo ahora.

"Sabemos que el habla de Oliver por el corazón. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado", explicó Fred. George sonrió como madera pareció molesto.

"Cierra la boca. Este es el mejor equipo de Gryffindor ha tenido en años. Vamos a ganar esta. Yo lo sé", dijo Wood.

Que salió a la calle y los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes como el Gryffindor salió. La mayor parte de las tres casas que _no estaban_ yendo en contra de ellos aplaudieron. Los Slytherins lanzó abucheos y silbidos mordaz.

"Ahora quiero un buen juego justo", dijo la señora Hooch. Ella estaba arbitrando el juego y parecía estar hablando, concretamente, a Marcus Flint. Él era el capitán de Slytherin, y un sexto año. Su cara llena de granos llevó a cabo una mueca salvaje.

"Monten sus escobas!" ordenó a la señora Hooch. Bella echó la pierna por encima de ella y ella cruzó las piernas sobre la escoba, revoque a su cuerpo, vertical, de modo que aún estaba en pie. Ella sabía que la gente busca de manera extraña, pero no le importaba. Único que le importaba era ver ese brillo de oro. Madame Hooch sopló su silbato.

Bella subió tan rápido como pudo y se inclinó bruscamente antes de buceo hasta que fue horizontal. Hubo jadeos y sonrió ella. La escoba era grande. Fue rápido y rápido y sentía que podía hacer _cualquier cosa_ en la escoba. Se hizo sentir muy segura.

"Y la quaffle es tomado de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor, lo que es un excelente cazador de esa chica es atractiva y más bien, demasiado"

"Jordan"

"Lo siento, profesor."

Amigo de Fred y George, Lee Jordan estaba haciendo el comentario para el partido y estaba siendo inspeccionado de cerca por McGonagall. Ella estaba sobre él como blanco de arroz. Bella resopló en la analogía y sacudió la cabeza. No, no fue _que_ cerca de él.

"Y ella es realmente bandas a lo largo de allí, un pase limpio a Alicia Spinnet, un buen descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, el año pasado sólo una reserva - de nuevo a Johnson y - no, los de Slytherin ha tomado la quaffle, Slytherin capitán Marcus Flint gana la Quaffle y se va - Flint, volando como un águila allí - que va a no, se detuvo por una excelente jugada de Gryffindor Guardián de Wood y Gryffindors la toma la quaffle, que cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor allí, bonita inmersión alrededor de Flint, fuera el campo y - ¡ay - que debe haber herido, golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza por una bludger - Quaffle tomadas por los de Slytherin - que es Adrian Pucey exceso de velocidad fuera hacia la portería, pero es bloqueado por un segundo bludger-envió a su manera Fred y George Weasley, no se puede decir que - jugar bien por la batidora Gryffindor, de todos modos, y en posesión Johnson parte de atrás de la quaffle, el campo libre por delante y fuera de ella va, ella es realmente volando-esquiva una aceleración bludger-las reglas del juego están por delante de llegada de Angelina. guardián Bletchley inmersiones-pierde-GRYFFINDOR RESULTADOS! "

Aplausos y gritos de los rojos y dorados espectadores estallaron en gritos y gemidos de la ira de los de Slytherin.

Ron y Hermione se sentó junto a Hagrid, buscando a través del aire para que Bella no estaba en este momento lo que parecía.

"estaba viendo 'desde mi choza. Pero no es lo mismo que estar en la multitud. No hay señales de la snitch, sin embargo, ¿eh?" Hagrid le preguntó mientras miraba en el aire por medio de un par de prismáticos gigantes.

"Nope. Bella no ha sido realmente ar ..." Ron se apagó cuando vio sola vez Bella desde la parte superior e interceptaron Adrian Pucey que se detuvo abruptamente. Se dio a Katie Bella la oportunidad de robar la quaffle y Bella tiro que cazador de Slytherin una sonrisa de satisfacción. Bella subió de nuevo, en posición vertical.

El juego continuó y de repente Adrian Pucey había dejado caer el quaffle como se distrajo momentáneamente por un torrente de oro. Bella lo vio y se inclinó hacia adelante. El buscador de Slytherin, Terrence Higgs había visto así.

Bella se lanzó hacia delante, cuando de repente Marcus Flint hizo un trompo delante de ella y agarró el extremo de su palo de escoba. Se detuvo abruptamente y gritó cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante, casi se cae de la escoba.

"¡Falta!" los Gryffindors gritaron.

La señora Hooch le gritó a Flint en la ira como Bella agarró la escoba de nuevo. Ella le dio un tiro libre de Gryffindor, pero aun cuando Bella se veía, desapareció la Snitch Dorada. Ella suspiró con fastidio.

"Así que después de un poco evidente y repugnante trampa-"

"Jordan"

"Lo siento, profesor. Quiero decir después de que se abren y repugnante mal "

"Jordan, te lo advierto ..." McGonagall amenazada.

"Está bien, está bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, lo que podría pasarle a cualquiera, estoy seguro, por lo que una pena de Gryffindor, tomada por Spinnet, quien lo pondrá de inmediato, sin problemas, y continuar el juego, Gryffindor todavía en su poder. "

Bella se rió del comentario y se perdió una bludger. De repente, su escoba dio un vuelco sorprendente. Ella se aferró para salvar su vida, como la escoba comenzó a corcovear. La escoba estaba tratando de derrocar y hacer de ella una gigante roja símbolo en el suelo. Ella se aferró para salvar su vida, como la escoba comenzó a azotar sí mismo en círculos. Ella gritó, pero nadie parecía escucharla. Ella era muy alto por encima del resto del juego.

"Slytherin en posesión - Flint con la quaffle - Spinnet pasa-pasa Bell - un duro golpe en la cara por una bludger, espero que se rompió la nariz-en broma, el profesor - La puntuación de Slytherin - A no ..." Lee dijo, todavía comentando. Bella gritó cuando su escoba le dio una sacudida espantosa y ella se agarró con más fuerza.

"No sé lo que Bella piensa que está haciendo. Si yo no lo supiera ..." Hagrid comenzó. Hermione agarró su corazón como una punzada de dolor le recorrió. Era el miedo. El miedo cegador que no se había sentido. Ella miró a Bella.

"Ella ha perdido control de su escoba!" Hermione gritó. Bella se volvió de repente hacia delante y un grito oído rompiendo fue escuchada. Bella se aferraba a su escoba con una mano, la escoba sigue tratando de quitarse de encima.

"¿Se Flint hacer algo para su escoba?" -Preguntó Ron, con voz temblorosa.

"No se puede no interferir con un palo de escoba, excepto la magia oscura de gran alcance. Ningún niño podría hacer eso", dijo Hagrid. Hermione cogió los prismáticos y miró en el stand de la maestra. Enigma profesor miró absolutamente aterrorizada. Ni siquiera parece que se podía mover. Su mano izquierda estaba agarrando su varita. Su mano derecha tenía dedos largos y pálidos anudados en sus ropas. Fue palo recto y sus ojos color carmesí de nuevo. Ella lo miró y se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -Preguntó Ron, el rostro ceniciento. Hermione resistido la tentación de poner los ojos. Tenía miedo de Bella y el juego de Quidditch. Hermione era en realidad, por alguna extraña razón, Bella experimentando miedo y el terror.

"¡Lo sabía! Mira Snape!" Hermione dijo, señalando. Ron cogió los prismáticos y miró a través. Snape miraba a Harry con los ojos fijos y murmuraba en voz baja sin parar.

"Está maldiciendo la escoba", explicó Hermione.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Ron le preguntó, en voz baja. Hermione sonrió y se retiró su varita y se cruzó de brazos.

"sigueme", fue su única respuesta antes de saltar sobre el asiento, con gracia y salió corriendo. Ron miró con sorpresa como su movimiento de fluidos antes de volver a mantener un ojo en Bella que se le escapaba. Fred y George estaban tratando de tirar de ella en una de las escobas, pero cada vez la escoba fue sólo superior.

Como todo el mundo miraba a Bella, Marcus Flint anotaron cinco veces más con la quaffle, sin que nadie lo note.

" **Marvolo! ¡Ayuda!** " Bella gritó en pársel. Tom agarró sus ropas con más fuerza. Su piel era de color blanco pálido por ahora.

"Marvolo! **ME AYUDA! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! **_HELP ME!_ " Bella gritó cuando otro dedo resbaló de la escoba. Sólo sostenida con cuatro dedos y ahora su control continuado de deslizamiento.

"Marvolo? ¿Quién es Marvolo? ¿ Marvolo?"

Los susurros pasó por las gradas. Tom cerró los ojos. No podía desnudo sin mirarla más y que no entendía por qué. Él sabía que Snape ya estaba tratando de hacer lo contramaldicion por lo que no dijo nada.

Hermione se coló por debajo de todo el derecho de estar donde túnicas de Snape se elevaba. Ella le apretó la varita de una pieza perdida de tela y sonrió.

" _Incendio_ ", susurró. El borde de su túnica en llamas y treinta segundos después se produjo un grito. Vio que Bella aún luchaba volver a caer en su escoba. Incluso sin él sacudidas que se le escapaba. De repente, Bella sintió la ayuda de la magia familiar.

" **Beeeella ... ... volve****r a volver a** "una voz le susurró al oído. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie. Ella sacudió la cabeza, cuando de repente sus ojos sangrado rojo y blandía su pierna por encima de casi mecánicamente. Los ojos de Fred y George se abrieron como platos al ver sus ojos de sangre. Ella salió a toda velocidad, determinada antes de detenerse en frente de la postura del profesor. Ella miró a Tom y por una vez sus ojos emparejado en color. El profesor miró con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a Tom, intensamente.

"Gracias, Marvolo ..." le susurró antes de acelerar hacia arriba. Su rostro estaba pálido y duro. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se puso en verde una vez más. Ella apretó los dientes y empujó su escoba hasta el límite. Ella en espiral en el aire y Ron suspiró de alivio.

"Neville, se puede ver ahora", dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando en el gran escudo de Hagrid, pensando que la chica estaba a punto de morir. De repente, Bella se detuvo y la agarró por la ó su escoba hacia el suelo y se desplomó en el suelo de arena en un montón. Parecía que estaba a punto de estar enfermo y Tom observaba cuidadosamente. Podía sentir los ojos de los demás maestros "en él, pero él no le importaba un comino. El único que le importaba era los ojos malditos Dumbledore un abrir y cerrar. Él dio una parodia de una sonrisa ante la idea de romper el fuera de sus bases antes de limpiar el rostro de la emoción.

Bella estaba a cuatro patas y el oro algo salió de su boca. Bella se quedó en estado de shock antes de sonreír y tirar la mano en el aire, el objeto de oro en la mano.

"Tengo la Snitch!" -gritó, agitando por encima de su cabeza. Marcus Flint aterrizó primero y parecía que estaba a punto de estrangularla. Madame Hooch y Oliver cayó junto y la miró con asombro.

"Ella no lo captura! Casi se lo tragó!" Flint aulló de rabia, incluso horas más tarde.

Ese día había Bella se acercó a Tom en el centro de la derecha del gran salón estaba más llena que antes de que ella iría a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron y Hermione se quedó allí, un poco retirado hacia atrás y Bella lo miró con asombro.

"Dicen que mis ojos se pusieron rojos . Me pregunto por qué" Bella dijo en voz baja. Tom inclinó la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

"Oí tu voz también. En pársel. Lo siento por llamarte Marvolo. Detención?" Bella preguntó, casi esperanzado. Tom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en este, pero extrañamente, sus ojos eran suaves.

"Miss Potter, eres los ojos se volvieron carmesí por una razón. Te diré cuando seas mayor", dijo Tom, en voz baja. Ella lo tomó como una respuesta y asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse, de forma rápida.

Pero Tom no podía decirle. Él nunca se lo diría.

Porque sería muerto a finales de año.

Y por alguna razón, que hizo que su estómago da vuelta.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, ****Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado de 9 ° de noviembre de 1991**

**15:00**

Bella se sentó con Ron y Hermione mientras Hagrid hizo el té tres fuertes para combatir el frío que estaba más allá de las paredes de la caseta.

"Fue Snape! Hermione y yo lo vi. Estaba maldiciendo su palo de escoba. Hermione lo sacó y salvado, sin embargo," dijo Ron, con orgullo, como si fuera idea suya. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

"Basura! ¿Por qué Snape aria algo así?" Hagrid les preguntó mientras colocaba el té delante de los niños.

"No lo sé, pero Hermione no me salvó. Dejó la escoba de tronzado. No pude conseguir de nuevo. Yo estaba a punto de dejarme caer. Pero entonces ... Marvolo me salvó" Bella dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

"¿Quién _es_ Marvolo? te oí gritar por él cuando estaban cayendo. Algunas personas lo escucharon también, pero ellos pensaron que era sólo para usted gritando un hechizo o algo por el estilo. Es un nombre, ¿no? " -Preguntó Hermione. Bella asintió con la cabeza. Hagrid parecía tener una idea de quién era.

"Sí, lo es. Riddle, el segundo nombre del profesor es Marvolo. Salazar lo llama todo el tiempo y yo le llame que le cabrean. Yo no sé por qué me gritó su nombre ... había algo ... mis ojos se volvieron carmesí y sentí como si alguien me hace levantarme cuando no podia. Los ojos de Riddle se ponen carmesí cuando está en la angustia emocional ", comentó Bella. Hagrid la miró en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo os lo sabes '?" Hagrid le preguntó. Bella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Recuerde el troll con que tuvimos un encuentro? Casi me mata y él era tan ... _enojado_ . Sus ojos estaban rojos entonces. Pero mis ojos se puso rojo al parecer. Así que Snape me maldijo? " Bella dijo, que deseen mover el tema de ella. Hermione y Ron asintió y Hagrid meneó la cabeza.

"Snape no hacer algo" por el estilo. Dumbledore confía en él ", dijo Hagrid, con fuerza. El trío se miraron. Se decidieron por la verdad.

"Me enteré de algo sobre él. Trató de superar el perro de tres cabezas en Halloween. lo mordió. Creemos que estaba tratando de robar lo que está guardando. Bueno Hermione no cree que," Bella se apagó como Hagrid derrama su té.

"¿Cómo sabe usted Fluffy?" -preguntó, en estado de shock.

"Fluffy?"

"Sí. Es mío ... lo compró a un griego que conocía años el bar '. se lo presté a Dumbledore para proteger la ..."

"¿Sí? Para protegerse de qué?" Preguntó Bella, a la fuerza.

"Ahora no me preguntes más. Eso es secreto", dijo Hagrid ásperamente.

"Pero Snape tratando de robar!" Ron se rompió.

"La basura. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts. Había hacer nada por el estilo", repitió Hagrid. Hermione golpeó la mano hacia abajo y Bella sintió otro tirón persistente en su mente. Los ojos de Hermione estaban a oscuras en la ira.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tratar de matar a Bella? Incluso me parece algo malo! Y en plena luz del día! Es un idiota. Un tonto desesperado" gritó Hermione. Hagrid y Ron se encogió. Bella se quedó quieto. Sonaba como si Hermione quería mostrar Snape cómo se ha hecho.

Hermione se veía absolutamente loco. Su nariz se quemaba y sus ojos oscuros que la obsidiana. Se enderezó y le devolvió el marrón chocolate y volvió a sentarse, ruborizándose.

"Lo siento ... yo perdí los estribos", dijo Hermione, en voz baja.

"Snape no haría algo así!" Hagrid se rompió. Hermione soltó un bufido.

"Conozco a un maleficio cuando lo veo, -Hagrid. He leído todo sobre ellos. Hay que mantener el contacto visual y no había parpadeó ni _una vez_ ", dijo Hermione, tratando una vez más mediante el uso de su conocimiento, en lugar de perder su temperamento.

"os digo que estais equivocados !" dijo Hagrid con vehemencia.

"Yo no sé por qué la escoba de Bella actuado así, pero Snape no estaba intentando matar a un estudiante! Ahora, escúchame, los tres yeh. YER os estais metiendo en las cosas que no os conciernen . Es peligroso. Olvidar ese perro, un "te olvidas de lo que es Guarda ', que es entre el profesor Dumbledore y" Nicolas Flamel "Hagrid terminado.

"Así que ... hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel involucrados, ¿eh?" Bella sonrió. Era tan fácil engañar a lo que parecía.

"Yo no he dicho que ..." susurró Hagrid, furioso consigo mismo. Bella se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero... usted _hizo_ . Y no voy a dejar que una sola vez. "

**N / A:** A medida que debería haber figurado por ahora, Tom es el mal y en el lado de Grindelwald. Y no es conocido por ser misericordioso, lo sé. Pero él es perdonado Bella tan fácil. Él la perdonó por una razón. ¿Por qué no tratar de averiguar y me dicen lo que piensan.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, CW / DM / LL HG / BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones de la. También tomó la clase de idea cita de otra historia. No tengo el idioma, Druhir. Asimismo, no es el propietario del Idioma Antiguo de los necesito para mi historia de trabajo y no me gusta que componen una lengua. Estoy dedicado, pero no _que_ dedica.

La mayor parte de esta lengua no será el mío y se tomarán de diversas fuentes. La lista sigue y sigue, así que no los lista, pero como se ha dicho y ha reiterado ahora, el lenguaje élfico no es mío. Ver ... que_rima_ .

**Notas:** Sólo quiero establecer que Tom y Bella no son exactamente las almas gemelas. La definición de alma gemela es la siguiente: una persona ideal para otro como un amigo cercano o pareja romá no son ideales. Son opuestos en todos los sentidos. Por lo que no están obligados por las _almas_ . Pero todo lo demás es juego limpio. ¿Lo tienes? ¡Impresionante!

Ah, y es muy limitada Tom en este capítulo. Lo siento pero probablemente aún menos activos en el capítulo que viene. Él va a estar ahí al final y en el interludio, pero eso es todo.

**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

**Capítulo VII**

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado el 21 º de diciembre de 1991**

**11 a.m.**

Bella suspiró mientras escuchaba a Malfoy presumir mientras empaquetaba todos sus ingredientes de pociones. Él estaba hablando de lo increíble que fue la _Mansion _ cuando los elfos domésticos se realizan la limpieza.

"Me siento tan mal por todas aquellas personas que tienen que quedarse en Hogwarts por Navidad porque no hay suficiente espacio en la casa o de su tío traidor de sangre ni siquiera los quieren. O peor aún ... sus padres no quieren que ellos porque sus lleno de sangre sucia "Malfoy había dicho. Todos los Slytherins rieron y frunció el ceño Bella. Ella sabía que él estaba dirigiendo a los comentarios de no se mostró preocupado en absoluto. Ron miró furioso. Orejas y el cuello eran de color rojo, pero que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de quedarse donde está.

"¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó Hermione, en voz baja. Bella había estado mirando hacia abajo, sin hacer nada por los minutos anteriores. Bella se rió, torpemente.

"Estoy bien. Eh ... eh ... Merlin! Sueno como un idiota incoherente. Algo así como la forma Malfoy suena todo el tiempo", dijo Bella, en voz alta mientras salían. Pasó la pulverización Malfoy, su mochila lanzado por encima del hombro.

"Cierra la boca, Malfoy. Vas a coger algunas moscas de esa manera" Bella dijo antes de abandonar el salón de clases. Hermione y Ron se reían de ella mientras salían. Mientras subían las escaleras hacia el Gran Palacio, listo para el almuerzo vieron que un abeto gigante les cerró el paso. Dos enormes pies asomando por debajo reveló que era Hagrid.

"Hola, Hagrid! ¿Quieres ayuda?" -Preguntó Ron, su rostro en las ramas mientras miraba de lejos para ver a Hagrid a través del grosor de las ramas.

"No, estoy bien. Gracias, Ron" fue la respuesta. Fue un poco sordo y les dijo que la cara de Hagrid también estaba en las ramas.

"¿Te importaría salir de la forma? Tratar de ganar dinero extra, Weasley? Con la esperanza de que se guarda a ti mismo cuando salgas de Hogwarts apuesto. Esa choza de Hagrid debe ser un palacio comparado con lo que la familia está acostumbrada a" arrastrando las palabras una voz fría. Bella se dio la vuelta a la voz y vio a un Malfoy sonriendo con sus dos guardaespaldas. Ron se lanzó a Malfoy al igual que Snape subió las escaleras.

"Weasley!"

Ron soltó de la parte delantera de la túnica de Malfoy, de forma rápida y dio un paso atrás.

"Él fue provocado, el profesor Snape. Malfoy era su insultante de la familia", defendió Hagrid. Snape de repente pareció dolido que no había sido un testigo adulto a todo. Él no podía ignorar lo que había dicho.

"Sea como fuere, Hagrid, la lucha es contra las reglas de Hogwarts. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley, y estar agradecidos de que no es más. Mover a lo largo de todos vosotros", dijo Snape, sin problemas. Pasó por delante de ellos y Malfoy y sus secuaces siguieron empujando más allá del árbol gigante, dispersión de las agujas por todas partes.

"Lo voy a conseguir ... un día de estos me _va_ a conseguir "molido Ron fuera. Bella estaba mirando intensamente a la espalda de Snape.

"Los odio ... odio a _los 2_ mucho. Malfoy _y_ Snape "Bella dijo con convicción horrible. Ellos siguieron a Hagrid en el Gran Palacio para ver McGonagall y Flitwick decoración. Acebo y el muérdago colgadas en las paredes y no menos de doce árboles estaban presentes.

"¿Cuántos días tienes hasta las vacaciones?" Hagrid le preguntó. Hermione le inclina y se aclaró la garganta.

"Uno. Decidí quedarme. Y eso me recuerda. Bella, Ron, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca" Hermione les recordó. Bella y Ron asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que ellos recordaban. Les molestaba de él todos los días.

"¿Para qué? Justo antes de las vacaciones?" preguntó Hagrid, confundido. Bella le dio una sonrisa brillante.

"Oh, no estamos trabajando ni nada de eso. Desde que usted ha mencionado Nicolás Flamel hemos estado tratando de averiguar quién es. Mi tío Sirius me dijo que era un alquimista, pero eso es todo lo que hemos encontrado. Él Ni siquiera sé mucho de él por lo que depende de nosotros. Él nos busca en el exterior. Le dije que era de Historia de la Magia ", sonrió Bella. Hagrid la miró en estado de shock.

"¿Qué?" exigió. Bella sonrisa se deslizó y formó el ceño fruncido.

"Le dije que era para la historia de la magia ... que no es un problema ¿verdad?" -le preguntó. Hagrid meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

"¡Eso no! Escucha aquí, he dicho que yeh-drop. Es nada para lo que perro guardian ".

"Sólo queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo" Hermione aliviada. Los tres fueron a la biblioteca, pero lamentablemente... no pudo ser encontrado.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Miércoles de 25 º de diciembre de 1991**

**07 a.m.**

Bella se despertó temprano en la mañana para ver una gran cantidad de regalos en el pie de su cama. Se arrastró hasta la cama de Hermione y sacudió la niña despierta. La chica de ojos oscuros se despertó y bostezó.Ella le sonrió a los montones de regalos.

"Feliz Navidad", dijo Hermione. Bella asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza y le besó la mejilla. Ella había venido a ver a la niña como una hermana.

"Feliz Yule " Bella dijo en voz baja. Hermione miró a la muchacha extraña y ladeó la cabeza en la confusión.

"¿Es que no celebran la Navidad? Que nunca se les preguntó si tenían costumbres diferentes ... Supuse que todo el mundo celebraron la Navidad", dijo Hermione. Parecía un poco molesto que no había conocido. Bella no podía dejar de reír.

"Yule es algo que las familias Dark utilizado para celebrar. Es Navidad, pero que tienen diferentes costumbres. Los Black son la familia, con una afinidad magia negra. Crecí como un pureblood. Así que celebramos Yule. Sin embargo, algunas familias, como los Malfoy han perdido su camino y no celebrar Yule "Bella explicó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se miraron antes de mirar los regalos.

"Debemos abrir los regalos o vestirse por primera vez?" Preguntó Bella. Hermione le dio la presenta una mirada astuta.

"regalos ...", dijo. Ellos asintieron y comenzó a rasgar abierta. Hermione tiene un jersey Weasley de la Sra. Weasley. Era morado y ella le sonrió. Era obvio que Ron le había escrito a sus padres acerca de ella. De Bella abrió dos regalos. Uno de ellos era un macizo volumen sobre las costumbres de pureblood y un libro sobre alquimia, que no podía encontrar en cualquier gran biblioteca de Hogwarts. El otro era negro y túnica azul marino Navidad. Ron se puso una caja de ranas de chocolate.

"Este libro parece tan interesante, Bella. ¡Gracias!" Hermione dijo, emocionada. Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Ella fue a su vez a sus regalos y les robaban el abierto. Se puso un suéter de color esmeralda Weasley, un medallón de Sirius con rubíes en él. El relicario fue plata y en el interior había una foto de Sirius, Remus, sus padres y su bebé lo más. En el otro lado había una inscripción.

" _Una imagen del amor de tu __vida...__ es mejor que no tener en hasta 45 '._

"Su tío es muy protectora. Es como mi papá", comentó Hermione cuando Bella le había mostrado. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Él es. Es como un padre para mí. Él siempre cuida de mí. Oye, Hermione, tal vez pueda reunirse con él este verano. Quieres reunirte en mi casa? Tenemos una biblioteca", preguntó Bella. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, en éxtasis.

"¡Por supuesto!" fue su respuesta inmediata. Bella se volvió hacia sus regalos y encontró a cuatro más. Uno era de Hagrid. Que fue cortado alrededor de la flauta de madera que suena como un búho cuando sopla . Era evidente que Hagrid había hecho el mismo. Que acaba de hacer más brillante de Bella sonrisa.

"Usted tiene dos más a la izquierda", señaló Hermione. Bella levantó el paquete más elegante. Tenía su nombre en letra cursiva en un elegante familiar. Lo abrió con más delicadeza que los demás y había una carta sentado en la cima.

Bella miró el regalo con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue túnicas de color rojo que fueron muy bien y corte elegante. Es evidente que uno de Yule. Bella sabía que no importa qué, incluso si todo el mundo no los llevaba, iba a llevar sus trajes de Navidad al igual que su tío tenía en la escuela. Pero ... ¿cómo se _le_ conoce?

"Esos son hermosos. ¿Sabes quién te lo dio?" -Preguntó Hermione. Bella se mordió el labio y se considera diciendo la verdad.

En cambio, se negó con la cabeza.

"Oh ... oh bien. Vamos a prepararnos para el desayuno", sugirió Hermione. Ella sabía que Bella no estaba diciendo la verdad pero no se opuso y no dijo nada. Bella suspiro de alivio antes de darse cuenta de que había una izquierda más de regalo.

"Tengo un regalo más ...", dijo Bella. Hermione se detuvo y vio que Bella lo abrió. Algo de gris y plateado líquido cayó al suelo. Bella y Hermione jadeó cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que era.

"Es una capa de invisibilidad! Son muy raros!" Hermione jadeó. Bella asintió con la cabeza y los dos se deslizó en el cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo. Bella se echó sobre los hombros y la parte inferior del cuerpo desapareció y se abría ella.

"Había una nota. ¿Podría conseguirlo?" Preguntó Bella. Hermione asintió y regresó 15 segundos más tarde con la nota.

Escrito de puño y letra descabellado y estrecho que Bella no se reconoce:

_Su padre dejó en mi poder antes de morir. Es hora de que fue devuelta a usted. Use bien._

_Una muy Feliz Navidad a usted_

"¿Por qué lo tiene?" Preguntó Bella. Hermione le podía dar ninguna respuesta.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Miércoles de 25 º de diciembre de 1991**

**8:15 AM**

Túnicas de color rojo de Bella cayó sobre ella con gracia y sonrió. Fue un carmesí oscuro, nadie sería capaz de hacer cualquier conexión entre el color y que le había dado a ella. Su cabello negro estaba peinado por una vez y no estaba en una cola de caballo. Se cayó por la espalda en una trenza elegante como siempre lo había hecho durante Navidad. El cabello de Hermione fue recogido en una trenza y su marina de guerra y vestidos de negro parecía grave. _Ella_ parecía grave.

"Feliz Navidad ... ¿por qué estáis todos vestidos?" -Preguntó Ron, cuando realmente se veía en ellos, ya que finalmente llegó a la sala común. Bella sonrió.

"Yo no celebro la Navidad. Celebro Yule. Feliz Navidades" Bella aclaró una vez más. Ron frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

"Pero ... Slytherin celebrar Yule" Ron se había opuesto. El trío salió como Bella le explicó que todas las familias Dark celebra Yule y cómo, a pesar de su tío Sirius era neutral, que provenía de una familia oscura con las tradiciones que ellos siguieron. Ron no pareció entender, pero no se opuso.

Los ojos de Bella conoció a Tom y los labios se curvaron en la sonrisa siempre presente. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él en agradecimiento y le inclinó la cabeza antes de volver a su comida. Nagini fue sobre los hombros. Ninguno de los alumnos que busquen alarmado. Se sentó al lado de George y Fred.

"Nagini está aquí. ¿Por qué no hay nadie volviendo loco, como lo hicieron la última vez?" preguntó Bella en la confusión. Hermione parecía estar preocupado por lo mismo. Fred le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Debido a su serpiente siempre viene en Navidad. Todo el mundo es sólo miedo de ella. Está bien si tienes miedo", dijo Fred, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Bella resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Ella torcido un dedo a la serpiente pitón y el siseo de la diversión. Ella cayó de los hombros de su maestro antes de deslizarse por el suelo. Hubo chillidos, pero no gritó uno.

"No tengo miedo de mi querida Nagini" Bella murmuró. Le dio un beso de la serpiente enorme en la nariz mientras se cubría los hombros de la chica. Nagini le lamió la nariz y se rió de Bella. Fred y George se miraban en estado de shock.

"El profesor Riddle te permite tocar su serpiente? Tratamos de broma con ella, pero él se subía por las paredes. Sus ojos se carmesí ... como la suya, hizo durante el partido de Quidditch" George dijo, bajando la voz cuando habló sobre el partido de Quidditch. Bella se encogió de hombros. No era mucho, con la serpiente gigantesca sobre sus hombros.

"Nagini es un amor" respuesta de Bella fue.

Ella seguía acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente mientras comía y Ron la miró con extrañeza, como si estuviera debatiendo en decir algo. Parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Bella sintió una presencia familiares detrás de ella.

"Usted tiene algo que decir a mí, Miss Potter", susurró una voz. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Tom. Ella se volvió en su asiento y lo miró. Ella _realmente_ lo miró y se sintió un aumento de rubor en sus mejillas mientras ella se encontró de acuerdo con lo que Lavender le había dicho.

Que Tom Riddle Marvolo, su profesor, su guardián mágico, la pesadilla de su existencia estaba caliente.

Ella se rió de sí misma por su vergüenza.

Tom llevaba ropas de Navidad de color verde oscuro esmeralda y sus ojos estaban sangrando carmesí alrededor de los bordes.

"Eh ... eh ... eh ... eh", dijo. Tom suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras se acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini. Nagini silbó en el placer, pero no se movió de los hombros de Bella.

"¿Qué puedo decir de sonar como un idiota incoherente?" Tom preguntó, casi con paciencia.

"No se.**F****eliz**** yule**** ... **_**Marvolo**_ "Bella se burló. Tom puso los ojos y Bella hizo un mohín que no había sido capaz de hacer que la amenazan o incluso darle una detención. No fue divertido si ella no podía hacer lo molestó más.

"Eso será suficiente. **Nagini, vamos a encontrar algo para desayun****ar** . feliz yule , _mocos__a_ "Tom respondió que Nagini se deslizó hasta su amo. Bella se burló de él y le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

"Adiós, Marvolo" escupió. Sonrió a su su golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza, la cabeza en el futuro. Fred y George se rió mientras miraba a él en estado de shock.

"Adiós,mocosa. Y detención" sonrió él mientras ella se quedó detrás de él con horror y desprecio. Tan pronto como alguien se dio cuenta Nagini se había ido, el volumen aumentó. Hermione suspiró.

"Usted realmente no debe " Hermione le reprendió. Bella se encogió de hombros, apuñalar a su lugar de jamón con saña.

"Estúpido hijo de un fu ... madre ..." dijo, su voz que varían en volumen, murmuró para sí misma acerca de lo injusto que era.

"¿Cómo pudo salirse con la suya golpeando usted?" preguntó Fred, con curiosidad. Bella apuñalado en su plato una vez más, para descifrarlo antes de pasar a Fred tal como se recomendó.

"Es mi guardián mágico. No me preguntes por qué o cómo, porque hoy no es el día que me preguntas. Espero que cae en una zanja", le espetó a sí misma antes de su derribo té hirviendo en una sola vez.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Miércoles de 25 º de diciembre de 1991**

**23:15**

Había sido uno de los mejores días de Navidad nunca para Bella señaló que ella salió de su túnica. Ella tiró de los pantalones simple y una camisa blanca de botones. Se sentó en su cama y sintió que la capa. Que estaba resbaladiza por debajo de sus dedos

Que había sido su padre. El padre que nunca había conocido. Como ella lo tocó se sentía cómodo al saber que tenía una de las posesiones de su padre. Sin embargo, quería algo de su madre. Ella siempre había sentido una conexión con la mujer que había muerto para ella.

"Tengo que usar" susurró Bella. Se levantó y se echó la capa a su alrededor. La tela plateada cayó sobre ella, y ella podía verlo antes de que desapareciera y que junto con él. Se deslizó el manto sobre la cabeza.

Hermione oyó murmurar en su sueño, pero no dijo nada. Ella quería utilizar esto en su primera vez, solo. Por sí misma. Se deslizó por las escaleras, su encaje hasta las botas bien puestas. El retrato se abrió y la señora gorda miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" ella había pedido.

Bella no había respondido. Ella siguió caminando, pensando en dónde debería ir. Se acordó de la biblioteca y la forma en que había estado buscando por los libros. Hermione, Ron y ella habían acordado que probablemente no encontraría Nicolás Flamel en cualquier lugar. Hermione había dicho que antes había leído algo, pero no podía recordar dónde lo que siguió buscando. El único lugar era la sección restringida.

Bella decide ir allí y se dirigió a él rápidamente. La biblioteca estaba profundamente oscura y Bella encendió una lámpara. Ella pasó por encima de la cuerda que separa la sección restringida del resto de la biblioteca.

Ella levantó la lámpara, tratando de leer algunos de los títulos. Ella no sabía leer muchos de ellos. Las letras de las espinas fueron desprendiendo a pesar de que podía leer los libros élfico y ella sonrió. Cogió un libro en Inglés Antiguo de lo que se ve y lo abrió.

, un libro escalofriante salido de ella. Bella se cerró con horror, pero el grito siguió y siguió. Oyó unos pasos y arrojó la lámpara con una fuerza tanto como sea posible a través de la sección restringida a otra área. El cristal se hizo añicos y los pasos fueron en la dirección opuesta. Puso el libro y salió corriendo. Tropezó con una silla y el ruido se oyó. Ella se enderezó y Filch estaba viendo a través de ella.

"Usted me pidió que fuera directamente a usted, profesor, si alguien estaba dando vueltas por la noche y alguien ha estado en la sección restringida", dijo Filch. De pie junto a él había una agria Snape y un enigma frente frío Tom. Él estaba buscando muertos en los ojos de Bella, y se estremeció ella.

Él podía verla.

Podía _ver a_ ella.

Sus ojos hizo un gesto a un lado de él. Se arrastró bajo el brazo y corrió por un pasillo desconocido. Ella apretó a través de una puerta a la izquierda de ella y se detuvo en estado de shock. Un espejo grande y hermosa estaba en la habitación.

En la parte superior fueron las palabras:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_«Oesed le no aroc ut ed on is ara__c__ut se on otse_

Ella se acercó y le apretó la mano a ella. Detrás de ella en el espejo había un hombre con el pelo indomable negro y ojos color avellana. Había gafas redondas y se sonreía Bella. Y junto a él había una mujer.

Ella era hermosa, con cabello largo de color rojo y vibrantes ojos verdes que hacía juego con Bella a la perfección. Ella estaba mirando a Bella con una sonrisa suave. Bella se acercó a tocar su suave pero sus dedos se reunió con el vidrio.

De repente, el espejo a oscuras y de repente mostró Tom de pie detrás de Bella. La mujer en el espejo era el que ella siempre vio en sus sueños. El que montó en el unicornio.

La mujer estaba besando a Tom, con fiereza. Su pierna se enganchó en la cintura y sacaron juntos. Su pelo negro era rebelde y estaba pálida. Estaban en su propio pequeño mundo y la mujer se separó y se volvió para mirar.

Ella captó impactantes Avada Kedavra verde antes de que el espejo empañado y reveló a los padres de Bella, una vez más. Esta vez, su madre estaba llorando, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Mami? Papá?" Bella le preguntó en voz baja. Casi podía recuerdo haber dicho esas palabras. Se miró y Lily, su madre asintió con la cabeza con fuerza. Ella se apretó contra el cristal, y Bella hacia atrás.

Ella sintió una terrible tristeza extraer a través de ella como ella sintió la frescura de vidrio que separa la del espejo. De repente, de pie junto a sus padres y apoyado en el borde del espejo era Tom sonriendo, no sonriendo, con ojos de negros. Su varita en la mano y apoyado en el otro lado de la pared era la loca con el pelo recto. El hombre rubio que se había montado en el thestral estaba detrás de sus padres con dos pelirrojas, cuyas características no podía ver.

El hombre italiano con la piel bronceada y pelo oscuro se encontraba con la mujer con el pelo recto y le sonreía. Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo y Lily miró a su hija.

" _Esta será su nueva familia ... "_

Las palabras sorprendió Bella ante el espejo se quedó en blanco y mostró sólo a ella. Ella cayó de rodillas. Ella no podía decidir entre lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella era la mitad de la alegría y la tristeza de la mitad.

Ella se quedó mirando su reflejo, tocando el lugar donde la mano de su madre había sido y se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, sus ojos oscuros de lágrimas. Ella se alejó a la cama, en un estado en blanco. Se metió en la cama y se durmió tranquilamente.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 26 º de diciembre de 1991**

**23:45**

Hermione y Ron estaban con ella este momento y que estaban de pie frente al espejo enorme. Bella podía ver lo que su madre había llamado a su nueva familia. Bella hizo un gesto en el espejo.

"¿Puedes verlos? La gente", preguntó Bella. Ron estaba mirando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"No ... estoy solo. Yo soy diferente. Yo soy más viejo. Y yo soy chico cabeza!" Ron dijo, en éxtasis. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mirando raro. Bella se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando como Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que yo soy ... Yo me veo como chica de la cabeza y el discurso de despedida, diciendo a mi discurso en la graduación" mintió Hermione. Bella podría decir. Ron seguía sonriendo. No se dio cuenta que sus mejores amigos no lo eran.

"Estoy usando la tarjeta de identificación, al igual que Bill solía hacerlo. Y estoy sosteniendo la copa de la casa y la copa de Quidditch. Soy capitán de quidditch, también! ¿Crees que esto puede predecir el futuro?" -preguntó Ron. Bella sacudió la cabeza y Ron parecía alicaído.

"Yo vi a mis padres. Están muertos", dijo Bella, en silencio. Ella no le dijo de las otras imágenes que había visto. Al igual que la mujer que ahora que lo pensaba se veía sólo el 16 o 17 años, besando a Tom.

Cuando los tres regresaron a sus habitaciones Hermione se había retirado a Bella a un lado y se fueron a donde estaba su santuario. El cuarto de baño justo al lado de su dormitorio.

"¿Qué es lo que _realmente_ ve? " Preguntó Bella. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

"Yo me vio ... y este hombre era muy guapo. Él era italiano. Acabo de _saber_ que. Estaba bronceado con cabello oscuro. Y vi a un hombre con el pelo rubio y pálido, ojos plateados. Parecía un pariente de Malfoy. Vi a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro mujer. Y vi a Riddle que estaba besando a la mujer de pelo oscuro y un anciano. La cara que yo no podía ver era la mujer de pelo oscuro, pero no sé por qué. Cuando se volvió el espejo se volvió a la normalidad para mí. No sé por qué "Hermione dijo en voz baja. Bella asintió con la cabeza y tocó en el hombro de Hermione y sonrió.

Ella no quería decirle a Hermione sobre sus sueños y lo que ella también había visto en el espejo para que ella no dijera nada y se fue a su cama para dormir.

Esa noche soñó una vez más el campo de batalla y se dio cuenta que ella no vio a su o Hermione a cada lado del campo de batalla.

Y su cicatriz palpitaba.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Viernes 27 º de diciembre de 1991**

**23:32**

La noche siguiente, Bella se fue solo. Ella miró al espejo y Tom estaba de pie delante de ella con la mujer de pelo castaño. Se les hacía señas a su más cercano y el marrón loca de pelo no parecía tan loco como para ella ahora. Se veía normal. Ella se veía feliz y hermoso.

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas al igual que Tom había arrodillado sobre una rodilla y le tocó el vaso en el otro lado. Puso su mano sobre el lugar donde la mano debe ser con los ojos cerrados. No había nada de mantenimiento de la de estar aquí con su nueva familia ya que su madre había dicho.

Ella los quería. Ella quería que tan malo. Ella haría _cualquier__ cosa_ para conseguirlas.

"Volver tan pronto, Bella?"

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró para ver Albus Dumbledore sentado en uno de los escritorios cerca de la pared.

"Eh ... yo no te he visto, señor", respondió Bella, con cuidado. Ella estaba juzgando la distancia entre ella y la puerta, pero ella decidió que era inútil correr. Él ya la había visto.

"Es extraño cómo miope ser invisible puede hacer", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta sonrisa hizo Bella siente absolutamente seguro y ella se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra el levantó la vista para ver a Tom sin dejar de sonreír a ella.

"Así que, como cientos antes que tú, han descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed", comentó Dumbledore.

"Yo no sabía que era el nombre, señor."

"Espero que te hayas dado cuenta a estas alturas lo que hace?" Dumbledore le preguntó. Bella baldosas con la cabeza y miró a su familia y cómo se sigue sonriéndole.

"Eh ... sí. Veo a mi familia. No es de mis padres, pero otros ... algunos que ni siquiera he conocido" Bella comentó. Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron, pero él no hizo ningún comentario sobre él y Bella estaba segura de que estaba bien que ella le había dicho.

"Y lo mostró a su amigo Ron mismo como niño con la cabeza."

"¿Cómo lo sabe, señor?" Preguntó Bella en sorpresa. Había tres de ellos pasó a su lado ayer.

"No necesito una capa para hacerse invisible. Ahora puedes pensar lo que el espejo de Oesed nos muestran?" Dumbledore le preguntó, con suavidad. Bella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza al pensar. No, ella no podía entender.

"Voy a explicar. El hombre más feliz en la tierra sería capaz de utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal y propio que como él es."

"Nos muestra ... lo que queremos ... lo que necesitamos desesperadamente ... lo que _deseo_ ", susurró Bella como ella apoyó la frente a un espejo de Tom debería haber sido. Él la miraba con los ojos suaves que sangraban carmesí en los bordes y ella se alejó, casi dolorosamente. Dumbledore parecía estar sorprendido de que ella lo sabía.

"Sí. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo, el deseo más desesperado de nuestro corazón. Usted, desea desesperadamente a esta familia que no ha encontrado nunca ni saben cómo conseguirlos. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido eclipsado por su hermanos, ve a sí mismo por sí solo, el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará ni el conocimiento o la verdad. Los hombres se han desgastado antes de que, fascinado por lo que han visto, o ha vuelto loco, sin saber si lo que muestra es real o posible ", dijo Dumbledore, en silencio. Bella se dejó caer contra el espejo de nuevo, con ganas de estar más cerca de las personas en el espejo.

El hombre rubio en el espejo haciendo muecas en su momento y se rió ella. Parecía al principio, demasiado aristocrático para hacer frente tales. El hombre italiano se echó a reír también y la morena se reía, loca.

"El espejo se mudó a una nueva casa mañana, Bella, y yo pido que no van a buscar de nuevo. Si alguna vez correr a través de ella, que ahora se prepara. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse para vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pones esa capa admirable de nuevo y bajar a la cama? " Dumbledore dijo, en voz baja. Bella lo miró desesperadamente antes de asentir y recoger su manto. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

"Señor, ¿qué ves en el espejo?" -le preguntó. Dumbledore sonrió, pero que el dolor y la tristeza que había visto en sus ojos sólo un puñado de veces antes de que reapareciera en sus ojos azul profundo.

"Yo veo un par de calcetines."

"Estás mintiendo, el profesor, pero supongo que _era_ una cuestión personal ", dijo Bella antes de girar hacia el espejo. Apoyó la frente contra el espejo y puso sus manos sobre ellos. El hombre italiano apoyó en el cristal y le guiñó un ojo. La morena estaba llorando, sabiendo que era la última vez que la veo. Ella sonreía a Bella, sin embargo, al igual que su madre había hecho. La rubia le dio una sonrisa triste.

El espejo Tom estaba en su nivel y sus manos más grandes fueron más que los suyos eran. Sus frentes estaban separados por un cristal, y ella le miró a los ojos.

"Voy a por ti. Vas a ser _mía_ . te lo prometo. _Melinld ë Ilya_ "Bella susurró.

Los amo a todos.

Y ella sabía que era verdad, aunque ella nunca había conocido. Ella tenía un vínculo con ellos que no se ha establecido ahora, pero lo sería.

Ella se aseguraría de ello.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Domingo el 5 º de enero de 1992**

**21:15**

Bella estaba viendo ajedrez Hermione y Ron juegan después de haber terminado de contar la noticia absolutamente terrible de _Snape_ arbitraje el próximo partido. Que le había dado un montón de ideas ridículas como fingir una fractura en la pierna (que _había_ mérito hasta que se acordó hechizos diagnóstico) a una pierna rota real que ella no estaba haciendo. Ella tenía bastante dolor emocional.

Cada noche, la nueva familia de su madre le habló perseguido sus sueños. Era mucho mejor que sus sueños de edad sobre el campo de batalla, sino en otros aspectos eran mucho peores. Batalla que se avecinaba. Ella podía sentir. Ella sabía que el Ministerio estaba corrupto y un día _que_ vendría a traer la anarquía y establecer un nuevo orden.

Bueno, eso fue el cuento de hadas oscuro, dijo, pero nunca pensado mucho detrás de eso.

Se contempla que cuando Neville cayó en la sala común. Bella y Hermione se pusieron de pie para ayudar al pobre muchacho para arriba. Sus piernas estaban en la maldición de la pierna-unidas y todos se reían en voz alta.

Neville se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Hermione envió a todos una mirada oscura y sobria, con la risa perdida la caída de uno de los estudiantes de mayor edad y menos intimidada.

"¿Qué pasó?" -Preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

"Malfoy. Me encontré con él fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que había estado buscando a alguien para practicar", dijo Neville, con voz temblorosa. Bella apretó los dientes y le gruñó en voz baja.

"Voy a asesinar al pequeño git..." Bella susurró en voz baja.

"Ir a la profesora McGonagall! Informe él!" Hermione dijo, enojado. Neville negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó más.

"No quiero más problemas", murmuró.

"Hay que enfrentarse a él, Nev! Está acostumbrado a caminar todas las personas mayores, pero eso no es razón para acostarse delante de él y que sea más fácil!" Ron protestó.

Hermione sacó una rana de chocolate que había recibido de Ron y se lo dio a Neville, que sonreía.

"Tú eres digno de doce de Malfoy. El sombrero seleccionador que eligió para Gryffindor, ¿no? Usted tiene el coraje de enfrentarse a él. Y Malfoy es un Slytherin. Un cobarde. No todos ellos son unos cobardes, pero tiene el que rasgo. Es toda la corteza, no muerden. La próxima vez que se mete contigo le dice que sabe el amante de las serpientes. Él lo recibe y marcha atrás. prometo "Bella dijo con asintió con la cabeza y abrió los dulces. Se lo comió antes de dar la tarjeta de Ron.

"Gracias, Bella ... creo que voy a ir a la cama ... aquí está la tarjeta, Ron. Recogerlos usted bien?" Neville pidió. Ron asintió y aceptó la tarjeta. Neville entró al dormitorio y suspiró Ron.

"Dumbledore, una vez más. ¿Lo quieres, Bella?" -Preguntó Ron. Bella se encogió de hombros y lo miró antes de jadeo en estado de shock.

"Lo he encontrado he encontrado Flamel Escuchen esto:! 'Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por su larga lucha por ir en contra de la oscuridad Grindelwald asistente, quien cayó ante Bella Potter en 1981, por el descubrimiento de los doce usos de dragón sangre, y su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero, Nicolás Flamel! " Bella dijo, emocionada. Hermione saltó y corrió por las escaleras antes de bajar con el libro Bella le había comprado.

"No puedo creer que nunca se me ocurrió mirar aquí! Este es el libro Bella me había comprado por navi ... Yule ", dijo Hermione, respondiendo a la pregunta tácita de Ron. Ella abrió la pesada libro y ella pasó las páginas. Bella y Ron miró sobre su hombro antes de que ella sonrió.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!" dijo ella, feliz.

"¿Qué sabe _este_ tiempo? " -Preguntó Ron, de mal humor. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Nicolás Flamel es el único fabricante conocido de la Piedra Filosofal", dijo, de forma espectacular. Bella se quedó asombrada con este. Su tío le había dicho estas cosas. Las cosas importantes de la historia... como la capacidad de ser potencialmente inmortales!

"¿El qué?" -Preguntó Ron.

"Oh, honestamente: No leer, aquí leer esto, si se puede ... te juro que es como si estuvieras completamente incapaz de hacerlo", espetó Hermione. Ron leer antes de alejarse y abierta.

"¿Ves? El perro debe ser custodiaban piedra filosofal de Flamel! Apuesto a que le pidió a Dumbledore para mantenerlo a salvo de él, porque son amigos!" Hermione dijo, emocionada. Ron ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Una piedra que se hace de oro y se detiene cada vez que a partir de morir! No es de extrañar que Snape quiere. Cualquiera que quiera!" Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Ron asintió con la cabeza antes de inhalar. Se miraron con sorpresa.

"Y no es de extrañar que encontramos Flamel en el estudio de los desarrollos recientes en la hechicería. En seiscientos sesenta y cinco, que pasó y está al borde de la antigua prehistoria" Ron soltó un le lanzó una mirada mordaz antes de anunciar que se iba a pensar acerca de esto más, antes de abandonar la partida de ajedrez. Tan pronto como salió de Ron sonrió.

Lo había perdido. Otra vez!

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado el 22 º de febrero de 1992**

**10:56 AM**

Bella estaba en su túnica de Quidditch de nuevo y suspiró mientras se ató los cordones de sus botas. Trató de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Snape había deseado de pronto árbitro este ía sido un culo derecho en todas sus clases y el único alivio para ella era que siempre tenía DCAO justo después de que Tom estuviera allí para bromear con las detenciones y obtener a partir.

La mayoría de los otros estudiantes pensaron que se odiaban mutuamente, pero que no era el caso. Fue profesor favorito de Bella y ella sabía que era su alumno favorito. Y él no quería mostrar favoritismo por lo que era duro para ella.

Ella salió a la calle del lado de la chica de la tienda cuando Oliver le había traído a un lado un poco.

"No quiero presionarte, Bella, pero si alguna vez necesita una captura inicial de la Snitch que sería ahora. Así que podría atraparlo antes de que Snape comience a favor de Hufflepuff mucho? "preguntó Wood. Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo puedo hacer eso ..." dijo, en voz baja. Fred sacó la cabeza fuera de la tienda y se quedó boquiabierta.

"Toda la escuela está ahí fuera! Caray ... incluso Dumbledore ha venido a ver", dijo Fred. Bella asomó la cabeza y pudo ver la barba plateada millas de distancia.

Su estómago dio un salto mortal. Sabía que estaría a salvo a pesar de que Ron y Hermione no lo creían así. Tom habría ayudado a igual que la última vez. Pero ahora que Dumbledore estaba aquí, recordó su uno-a-una reunión en el espejo.

Había conocido lo que había dicho en el espejo. Ella ya lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué le sorprendió fue que él no la había interrogado sobre cómo lo sabía.

Se quitó de vuelo, ni siquiera prestar atención al juego. Ella captó los destellos de cómo Snape galardonado Hufflepuff una pena, porque George había golpeado a una bludger en él. Bella se volvió a mirar en el stand de Gryffindor para ver a Ron y Hermione siendo intimidado por Malfoy. Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron.

"Esta vez no ..." le susurró. Fue tan rápido que pudo y voló sobre su cabeza. Malfoy dejó escapar un grito y todo el mundo se rió a carcajadas.

"Lo siento Malfoy!" -le gritó, con alegría, como ella se abalanzó de nuevo hacia arriba y alrededor en busca de la Snitch.

Ella lo había atrapado en los próximos minutos después de ver la snitch volando sobre la cabeza de Snape. Había hecho una inmersión espectacular y sacó pie derecho sobre él y la había mirado en estado de shock. Ella sonrió hacia él antes de tirar su mano en el aire, anunciando que el juego había terminado. Ella se rió y saltó de su escoba.

Snape miró con los labios apretados y pálidos de ira. Una mano se posó en su hombro y miró hacia arriba, pensando que estaba a punto de ver a Tom. Fue Dumbledore.

Y se sorprendió tanto, que ella se apartó y tropezó con una persona conocida. Se apoyó contra Tom en estado de shock y se sintió su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza. Su cabeza voló hacia adelante mientras él la golpeó y ella miró boquiabierto.

"Eso fue por hacer un movimiento estúpido. Podría haber matado a ti mismo ..." murmuró Tom. Bella se burló de él.

"¿Yo te asustan? Lo siento que estaba tratando de ganar, Marvolo" Bella escupió. Tom sonrió a ella, pero sus ojos le dijo lo que pensaba.

Él _había_ tenido miedo de ella. Y ella no sabía por qué.

Que miedo .

"Detención, palo de golf. No voy a tomar la mejilla", comentó Tom. Dumbledore parecía muy divertida con la interacción, aunque un poco extraño al respecto.

"Bien hecho, Bella. Es bueno ver que usted no ha estado meditando sobre el espejo ... ha mantenido ocupada ... excelente", dijo Dumbledore, en silencio. Bella asintió con la cabeza tratando de parecer inocente.

Por el contrario ... ella _había_ estado meditando sobre el espejo.

Porque ella deseaba desesperadamente lo que contenía.

**Bosque Prohibido, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****able, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado el 22 º de febrero de 1991**

**18:30**

Bella estaba en cuclillas en un haya imponente con su escoba en la mano. Ella miró hacia abajo en el claro oscuro poco. Snape estaba allí con Quirrell. Sin embargo, Quirrell parecía diferente. Se puso de pie recto.

"Nn-no sé por qué quería t-m-a mi encuentro aquí de todos los lll-lugares", balbuceó Quirrell. Incluso Bella podría decir que fue forzada.

"Oh, yo pensamos que sería mejor tener un seguro privado. Los estudiantes no se supone que sabe de la piedra filosofal", dijo Snape, con frialdad.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y se inclinó hacia abajo, tan silenciosamente como pudo escuchar lo que respondió con Quirrell. Ella podía oír nada de su altura y maldijo internamente para optar a estar en un lugar tan alto.

"¿Ha encontrado la manera de superar el Cerberus todavía?"

" n-no entiendo ..."

"Usted no me quiere como su enemigo, Quirrell. Responde a la pregunta" Snape se rompió. Quirrell dio una excusa lamentable para un encogerse.

"Yo n-no s-sé que ..."

"Sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir!" Snape entre dientes, su varita. Bella se cubrió la boca para ahogar el grito que se escapó.

Quirrell mantuvo la boca cerrada y sacudió la cabeza. Snape lo miró con disgusto y se burlan de él de tal manera que lo hizo temblar Bella.

"" Muy bien ", espetó Snape." Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla antes, cuando usted ha tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas y decidió que sus lealtades. "

Se alejó con bastante rapidez y Bella monta su escoba y salió volando de nuevo a ir a decirle a Hermione y Ron lo que había oído.

Pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que algo estaba fuera con el profesor Quirrell. Y que fuera podría ser su perdición.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Domingo el 10 º de mayo de 1992**

**01 a.m.**

Bella, Ron y Hermione se arrastró de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor lo más silenciosamente posible. Que acababa de entregar el Ridgeback noruego Norbert a Charlie, el hermano de Ron. Bella celebró la capa de invisibilidad en la mano. Ya era tarde y estaban muertos de cansancio. Bella contemplaba en lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Hagrid había llegado a un dragón que él _sabía_ que no podía seguir y lo mantuvo hasta que habían nacido, lo que Bella pensaba que era la cosa más estúpida _que nadie_ podía hacer cuando sabían que no podían mantener.

Y entonces Charlie, el hermano de Ron había arreglado para que lo envía _la medianoche_ de todos los tiempos. No sabía qué le pasaba a mediodía en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Todavía era 12! Estaba agotada e irritable, y ella _sabía_ que algo iba a salir mal. Ella podía sentir en la boca del estómago.

Y para hacer peor la materia, Hermione había estado insistiendo que quería estudiar para las últimas semanas a medida que hablaba acerca de cómo se acercaban los exámenes. Así que tenía que estudiar todo el tiempo que ella _no estaba_ haciendo la tarea o preocuparse por ella Merlin será condenado piedra filosofal!

"Bien, bien, bien, _son_ problemas ".

Bella vio con horror como Filch parecía aparecerse justo en frente de ellos. Bella gimió como Filch los llevó a la oficina de McGonagall.

Las cosas no podían empeorar más.

Bella crear coartadas, cubrir historias, y las excusas en su mente, pero todo parecía demasiado inverosímil para la situación particular que se Para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba temblando de ía estar en una profunda reflexión, mientras caminaban y Bella di cuenta de que ella se estaba desarrollando ya sea una vía de escape o una excusa. Y con la mirada en su cara, que en la actualidad, no adecuada para la situación.

"Nunca lo hubiera creído cualquierade vosotros . Señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de astronomía. Es una de la tarde en la mañana. Explicar a sí mismos. Inmediatamente!" McGonagall dijo con furia frí estaba sonriendo a los de su lado.

"Yo ... nosotros ... profesor, no tenemos ninguna excusa", dijo Bella, en silencio. Ron y Hermione la miró en estado de shock. McGonagall miró a Bella en estado de shock y levantó una ceja. No había esperado a responder.

"Ya ves ... en realidad nunca hemos explorado el castillo y le sugerí que salimos sin gente alrededor. Fue todo culpa mía. Me hizo venir conmigo", continuó Bella. Nariz McGonagall quemado, como los otros dos no dijo nada en su asombro.

"Eso puede ser Miss Potter, pero no voy a permitir que esto pase sin castigo. Usted, señorita Granger, pensé que tenía más sentido! En cuanto a usted, señorita Potter, pensé, el profesor Riddle que te he enseñado algo en todas las detenciones que los pasar allí las líneas de escritura y tal. Los tres que asistirán a la detención y ... cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, ... y cada uno. Abrieron pero Hermione y Bella tenía la sensación de que cerrar la boca.

"Profesor, no puedes," protestó Ron.

"No me digas lo que puede y no puede hacer el Sr. Weasley. Ahora vuelve a la cama, a todos ustedes. Nunca he estado más vergüenza de los estudiantes de Gryffindor" fueron las palabras finales de McGonagall. Se volvió a Malfoy que había estado sonriendo hasta este punto.

"En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara. Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin y que servirá de detención con ellos. Estás despedido", dijo, antes de girar bruscamente sobre el talón.

Ya la mañana siguiente Bella Potter era el chico más odiado en la escuela por la pérdida de ciento cincuenta puntos para su casa de una sola vez.

Sólo Hermione, Ron, y sorprendentemente abierta y menos, Tom Riddle estaba por ella.

**Bosque Prohibido, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Martes de 26 º de mayo de 1992**

**23:00**

"El bosque? No podemos ir allí por la noche! Hay todo tipo de cosas allí ... hombres lobo, he oído!" Malfoy dijo con horror que estaba en el borde de dicho bosque con Filch y Hagrid.

"Ese es tu problema, ¿no? Si has pensado en los hombres lobo antes de que se metió en problemas, no debe usted?" Filch miró de reojo el heredero Malfoy. Todavía parecía asustado y Belle se burló de él.

"Sé un hombre, Malfoy" le susurró él antes de volver a Hagrid como Filch alejó pesadamente. Comportamiento de Malfoy cambió Filch izquierda y se burló.

"Yo no voy a entrar en ese bosque", dijo en una voz un poco en pánico. Bella miro a él y él la miró con fastidio.

"Yeh Yeh si se quiere permanecer en el ter Hogwarts", dijo Hagrid con fiereza. No haber hecho mal, ahora estas pagando por ello.

"Pero esto es algo siervo, no es para que los estudiantes lo hacen. Pensé que sería copiar líneas o algo así, si mi padre sabía que yo estaba haciendo esto, he'd-" rompió Malfoy. Hagrid le cortó

"Dile a yer eso es lo que está en Hogwarts," gruñó Hagrid. "'Líneas! ¿De qué sirve que alguien ter? Yeh'll hacer summat útil o yeh'll salir. Si Yeh piensa yer padre cuando fueron expulsados, luego volver al castillo de ter un' pack copyin. Adelante. "

Malfoy no se movió. Él sólo lo miró con rabia y asintió con la cabeza Hagrid.

"En ese momento, ahora escucha, cuidado, porque es muy peligroso lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, un" yo no quiero que nadie correr 'riesgos. Sígueme aquí un mo' ", dijo Hagrid. Le siguieron, poco a poco.

Él explicó cómo quería que encontrar el unicornio que estaba sangrando por todas partes. Hagrid parecía como si estuviera decidiendo los grupos.

"adelante Draco y Bella se va conmigo o con Fang. Hermione una 'Ron se irá con otro" Hagrid decidió. Malfoy decidió antes de que cualquier persona podría conseguir su selección.

"Quiero Fang", decidió.

"Está bien, pero les advierto yeh, que es un cobarde", dijo Hagrid. "Así que yo, Ron, 'Hermione'll ir en una dirección un' Draco, Bella, una Fang'll" ir al otro. Ahora, si alguno de nosotros se encuentra el unicornio, le mandaremos chispas verdes, ¿no? Obtener varitas yer a cabo una "práctica actual - que es - un" si alguien se mete en problemas, enviar hasta chispas rojas, un 'todos vamos a llegar un "encontrar Yeh - así, tenga cuidado - vamos a ir", dijo Hagrid.

Entraron en el bosque y Malfoy estaba temblando en sus botas. Bella no podía dejar de reírse. Por lo general, que sería tan aterrorizados si no más, pero ahora se sentía como si su ángel de la guarda o algo la estaba mirando.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter?" exigió Malfoy. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada ..." se fue apagando como ella vio a alguien de color blanco puro. El unicornio estaba en el suelo.

Es absolutamente hermosa, como la de su sueño. Excepto que este era muy real y muy _muerta_. Algo en su interior lloraba por la criatura muerta y ella no sabía por qué. Algo con un manto deriva hacia donde estaba el unicornio y la bajó de cabeza sobre la herida del unicornio antes de comenzar a beber.

"AARRGHHHHH!" Malfoy gritó, su grito de alerta a los demás que estaba segura. Él se echó a correr con Fang, pero Bella fue clavado en el suelo. La figura levantó la mirada y gritó Bella, volver a caer. Su cicatriz ardía como que estaba en llamas. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero fue capturado por los fuertes brazos. El dolor desapareció como la persona que la sostenía. Miró hacia arriba, medio ciego y vio a los ojos carmesí antes de perder el conocimiento.

Se despertó de nuevo con un centauro mirando sobre su cristal con ojos azul claro. Ella dio un respingo en la forma clara y sabiendo que eran.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién me ha salvado?" Preguntó Bella. El centauro miró indeciso. Miró a su frente para ver su cicatriz roja.

"Tú eres la chica Potter. Es mejor que volver a Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en este momento, especialmente para ti. Sube a mi espalda y yo te digo en el camino. Mi nombre es Firenze ", añadió. Bella asintió con la cabeza antes de subir a la espalda con voz temblorosa.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y quién me salvó?" Bella volvió a preguntar, ya que se quitó un trote. Firenze miró por encima del hombro.

"Bella Potter, ¿sabes lo que es sangre de unicornio sirve?" Firenze respondió con una pregunta. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

"Err ... no. Hemos utilizado el cuerno y la cola de pociones", explicó. Firenze asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es porque es una cosa monstruosa, matar a un unicornio. Sólo que no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar, sería cometer un crimen. La sangre de un unicornio te mantendrá vivo, incluso si usted es una pulgada de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Has matado algo puro e indefenso para salvarse, y tiene voluntad, sino un medio de vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios ", explica Florencia. Bella se mordió el labio, debatiendo si se debe pedir.

"... Es posible convertir un unicornio ... para contaminar su pureza?" preguntó Bella. Florencia la miró extrañado, pero ladeó la cabeza.

"Nunca se ha hecho, pero a mi entender, si unicornio elige a una persona con una afinidad Dark tan poderoso que todo lo domina entonces supongo que podría suceder. Pero, ¿No te gustaría saber quién sería tan desesperado por beber la sangre de algo tan asombroso? " Firenze preguntó. Bella asintió al tiempo que catalogó la respuesta. Ahora sabía que la mujer había besado a Tom estaba mal ... ella no entendía, pero ahora que no era el asunto en cuestión.

"Yo no ... pero yo no lo entiendo. Esto tiene algo que ver con la piedra filosofal ... que es el elixir de la vida ... alguien está tratando de conseguir!" Bella exclamó. Firenze asintió con la cabeza gravemente.

"¿Puedes pensar en nadie que ha esperado durante años, que se ha aferrado a vivir, a la espera de su oportunidad de estar de vuelta en el poder?" -le preguntó. Bella se congeló cuando llegó a donde Hagrid y los demás estaban corriendo hacia ella.

"Grindelwald ..."


	9. capitulo 8

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, CW / DM / LL HG / BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones de la. También tomó la clase de idea cita de otra historia. No tengo el idioma, Druhir. Asimismo, no es el propietario del Idioma Antiguo de los necesito para mi historia de trabajo y no me gusta que componen una lengua. Estoy dedicado, pero no _que_ dedica.

La mayor parte de esta lengua no será el mío y se tomarán de diversas fuentes. La lista sigue y sigue, así que no los lista, pero como se ha dicho y ha reiterado ahora, el lenguaje élfico no es mío. Ver ... que_rima_ .

También hay un montón de conversación tomada del último capítulo de La piedra filosofal. El libro que viene habrá una gran variación en la conversación y con el carácter adicional de Gedeón, las cosas serán _muy_ diferentes.

**Notas:** No hay casi Tom en todo este capítulo, excepto al final. Este tipo de me pone triste porque me encanta escribir Tom y sus muchas peculiaridades y cambios emocionales estado de ánimo. Sólo me desnudo con el romance llegará. Hacia el final del tercer libro o algo así, durante el intervalo. Pero va a ser algo loco romántico donde la gente no les permite estar juntos. Adivina quién?

**AU!**

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducido: Miku-leyra

**Capítulo VIII**

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 4 º de junio de 1992**

**17:00**

"Me gustaría saber lo que esto significa!" Bella estalló en cólera. Ron y Hermione la miró de forma alarmada mientras se frotaba la cicatriz, irritado-.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -Preguntó Ron, confundido. Bella apretó los dientes y resistió la tentación de morder a él y respiró hondo.

"Mi cicatriz sigue doliendo... esto solo ocurre cuando tengo los sueños", dijo Bella, susurrando la última parte. Ron no entendía, pero Hermione le hizo a la medida y que toque el brazo de Bella.

"Los sueños? ¿Cuáles sueños ?" Hermione murmuró. Bella miró con ojos cansados, los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

En verdad, Bella no quería hablar de los sueños. Que habían llegado lo peor. En lugar de gritar en todo el campo de batalla se produjo la batalla real y aunque todas las personas y criaturas mágicas de su miedo, la mujer que por lo general besó a Tom y lo protegido más temible. Tom y ella lucharon juntos, siempre. Fue como si fueran uno y los dos eran fluidos.

Ella podía recordar un momento en que Tom agarró la mano de la mujer y sacó las de un círculo por lo que estaba disparando maldiciones cuando fueron rodeados. Ella había decapitado a alguien con su tacón y cuando alguien había intentado matar a Tom había ido absolutamente vicioso.

"Caos. Caos absoluto", susurró. Hermione se veía preocupada como ella vislumbró a lo cansado que Bella era en realidad.

"Ir a la señora Pomfrey", sugirió. Bella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, apoyándose en su mano.

"No estoy enfermo. Es una advertencia de que el peligro viene ... y viene esta noche. Lo siento", susurró Bella. Todos se miraron entre sí y suspiró cansado.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 4 º de junio de 1992**

**21:30**

"La música... lo que tenía él para decirle a alguien que! ¿Es estúpido?" Bella entre dientes con furia mientras ella y Hermione, Ron trajo de su dormitorio. Hermione se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella.

"Es un poco ingenuo, pero yo no creo que sea _estúpido_ . Él sólo dice cosas inadecuadas en el momento equivocado ", explicó Hermione. Bella sonrió y cruzó los brazos mientras se ponía el manto a cabo.

"Bueno, tal vez se debe poner en silencio permanente ... lo que me hizo decir algo así?" Bella boquiabierta. Hermione miró con el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada. Ella no podía.

Ella había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"Ron le vamos! Podríamos haber estado allí y ha vuelto ya!" Hermione susurró con enfado. Ron fue pesado de su dormitorio y Bella se sorprendió de que nadie lo había oído. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió que la flauta de Hagrid le había dado.

Por lo que definitivamente entraría en uso ...

Se bajó la escalera y estaban casi fuera del agujero del retrato cuando alguien chilló. Bella y Hermione se dio la vuelta, a sus varitas y el chirrido se volvió un grito antes de caer.

"¿Vas a salir otra vez", dijo Neville, en voz baja.

"No, no, no. No, no es así. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?" Hermione dijo, la amabilidad de casi maternal. Bella suspiró, no tener tiempo para esto y levantó la varita y dio dos pasos hacia adelante hasta que fue sólo un paso de Neville. Hermione arrastraron de vuelta y tomó su lugar.

"Y que no puede volver a salir. Obtendrá capturado de nuevo y perder más puntos para Gryffindor" murmuró Neville. Bella gruñó y ella estaba muy enojada de repente entre los golpes en la cicatriz y el comportamiento de Neville. Ella respiró hondo y trató de centro de sí misma.

" no entiendes ... esto es muy importante", dijo como si hablara a un niño de dos años. Neville negó con la cabeza y alzó los puños como si se hubiese olvidado de su varita.

"V-voy a a luchar ..."

"Neville, puso los puños hacia abajo y no ser un idiota", Ron rompió, la explosión de la correa corta que se estaba continuando.

"No me llames un idiota"

"Mira, Neville ... no se trata de puntos de la escuela maldita. Esta es la vida. Este entre la vida y la muerte y que me aspen si _me_ iba a morir. Juro por Dios que voy a hacer Grindelwald parecer un puto santo. Así que a mi manera! " Bella entre dientes de rabia. Neville dio un paso atrás y parecía que estaba a punto de gritar.

" _Ahoga_ "-susurró Hermione. Él se cayó y estaba inconsciente. Bella sonrió a Hermione.

"Gracias, hermana", murmuró. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del agujero del retrato y se dirigió al pasillo del tercer piso.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Jueves de 4 º de junio de 1992**

**22:10**

Fueron cayendo y cayendo en la oscuridad de la fosa. La mano de Hermione estaba envuelta en Bella, ya que se desplomó por el aire hacia lo desconocido inmensa. Oyó gritar a sí misma junto con Hermione y Ron, y no era cómodo. No, en absoluto ...

De repente, ella estaba en algo espeso y viscoso y absolutamente repugnante en su mente. Tan pronto como cayó sobre él, antenas negro se deslizó entre sus piernas. Ella cayó al suelo como se entrelazan alrededor de sus piernas rápidamente y comenzó a luchar. Hermione tomó de la mano.

"Suerte que esta planta estaba allí para detener nuestra caída", dijo Ron. Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

"Suerte! Mire usted! No te muevas. Yo sé lo que es. Lazo del Diablo" Hermione dijo, molesto. Ron le dio un resoplido y miró a ella.

"Gracias por la trivia. Es muy bueno que sabemos cómo se llama y todo, pero-" comenzó Ron, con sarcasmo. Hermione le acababa de dar una mirada terrible y él se encogió un poco.

"¡Cállate! Estoy tratando de recordar cómo matar!"

"Bueno, tal vez podría darse prisa con eso porque creo que se trata de estrangularme ..." Bella recordó. Hermione inclinó la cabeza en el pensamiento intenso y se mordió el labio.

"Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo, le gusta la humedad y la oscuridad ..." susurró Hermione a sí misma. Bella le dirigió una mirada.

"Encender un fuego!" ella ordenó. Hermione miró con sorpresa y miró a ella en la confusión absoluta.

"Sí, por supuesto! Pero no hay madera ..." dijo, mirando realmente decepcionado. Ron gruñó ella antes de explotar.

"Usted ha pasado absolutamente sangrienta-loco de atar? Eres una bruja o no?"

"Oh ... bien. _Incendio_ ! " -le gritó. El fuego estalló desde el final de su varita y explotó en la planta. Se quemó horriblemente y no parecía ser un grito que estremeció lejos de la luz. Se zafó de la trampa del demonio y se alejó de él tan pronto como sea posible. Fueron a la pared donde estaba un paso. Se oyó un ruido y ampliado los ojos de Hermione.

"De esta manera", dijo Bella, sensación de que estaban en el buen camino.

"¿Puedes escuchar algo?" -le preguntó.

"No es exactamente tranquilo, Ron" Hermione contestó con enfado. Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero siguió caminando.

"¡Cállate! Suena como ... como las alas de" Bella murmuró.

Llegaron al final del pasillo para ver una gran habitación de techo alto lleno de grandes objetos voladores brillantes. Palos de escoba se encuentran al lado de la habitación. Había una gran puerta de madera al otro lado de la habitación. Ron cruzó un paso largo y se estrelló con el hombro contra ella. Bella y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

"Ron, se necesita una llave. ... Yo creo que esas cosas son las llaves. TLLaves con alas ... tenemos que conseguir el que coincide con la cerradura. Pero hay cientos de ellos. Esto podría tardar toda la noche", suspiró Bella, casi dando . Ron examinó la cerradura y sacudió la cabeza.

"Puede que no ... vamos a estar buscando una de estilo grande y viejo. Es probable que la plata, como el pomo de la puerta", sugirió Ron. Bella asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Ella podía ver uno en la esquina de la habitación, colgando, mientras que el caos causado otros. Bella agarró una escoba y comenzó, a subir a donde estaba.

Tenía un ala rota, como si ya se había agarrado y empujado más o menos en la cerradura. Voló a la otra esquina y Bella tiro no tan rápido, antes de tomar delicadamente. Ella volvió a bajar y lo puso en el ojo de la cerradura.

"Definitivamente no puedo volver ahora. ¿Están listos?" Preguntó Bella. Ron y Hermione la miró como si fuera estúpido.

"No exactamente puede volver ahora. Vamos", dijo Hermione, empujando la puerta. Entraron en una sala gigantesca. Tan pronto como pisó el suelo de mármol de fuego estalló alrededor de la plataforma que parecía estar.

Era un espectáculo asombroso que vieron siguiente. Estaban de pie en un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez con piezas de ajedrez gigante. Había espacios en el lado negro y miró con curiosidad.

"Tenemos que jugar nuestro camino a través del tablero" Ron dijo, con los ojos de alegría. Bella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró para la instrucción.

"¿Cómo?" -dijo Hermione, con curiosidad y no en todos nerviosos.

"Yo creo", dijo Ron, "vamos a tener que ser piezas de ajedrez."

Se acercó a un caballero negro y le puso la mano para tocar el caballo del caballero. A la vez, la piedra saltó a la vida. El caballo pateó el suelo y el caballo volvió la cabeza con casco para mirar a Ron.

"¿Tenemos ... err ... que se une a comunicar?" El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se dirigió a los otros dos.

"Es necesario pensar en él, dijo. Supongo que tenemos que tomar el lugar de tres de las piezas negro ..."

Bella y Hermione permaneció en silencio, viendo que Ron.

Finalmente dijo: "Ahora, no se ofenda ni nada, pero ninguno de los dos son tan buenos en el ajedrez ..."

"No nos sentimos ofendidos. No me importa para el ajedrez de todos modos", dijo Bella rápidamente.

"Sólo tienes que decirnos qué hacer", coincidió Hermione.

"Bueno, Bella, que ocupan el lugar de que el obispo, y Hermione, en lugar de ese castillo."

"¿Y usted?"

"Voy a ser un caballero", dijo Ron.

Las piezas de ajedrez parece haber estado escuchando, porque en estas palabras un caballero, un obispo y un castillo dado la espalda a las piezas blancas y caminó fuera del tablero, dejando tres plazas vacías que Bella, Ron, y Hermione tomó.

"Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez", dijo Ron, mirando a través del tablero.

"Sí ... mira ..." Bella dijo, señalando.

Un peón blanco había avanzado dos casillas

Ron comenzó a dirigir las piezas de color negro. Se movían en silencio allí donde los envió. Harry rodillas le temblaban. ¿Y si pierde?

"Bella, moverse en diagonal cuatro cuadrados a la derecha" Ron mandado. Se continuó jugando hasta que pronto se enteró de lo que pasaría cuando una pieza de ajedrez fue tomada.

La reina blanca se estrelló el otro caballero al suelo y lo arrastraron fuera del tablero, donde quedó inmóvil, boca abajo.

"Tuvimos que dejar que eso suceda. Te deja libre para tomar el obispo, Hermione, ir a" Ron dijo, con voz temblorosa. Pero a pesar de que tenía miedo que él estaba en su elemento de la estrategia. Y que no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres había perdido, las piezas blancas no tuvo piedad. Pronto hubo un montón de jugadores cojera negro cayó a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron había casi que Bella y Hermione estaban a punto de ser aplastados antes de indicar que para mover una zona de peligro libre. Él mismo se lanzó en todo el tablero, piezas blancas, casi tantas como habían perdido a sus seres negro.

"Ya casi llegamos. Déjame pensar déjame pensar ..." -murmuró para sí mismo. Dejó que la jugada de las blancas y que no le sorprendió en la medida que la reina había elegido.

Ella se había vuelto hacia él.

"Sí ..." dijo Ron en voz baja: "Es la única manera ... tengo que tomar."

"Ron ... ¿estás seguro? ¿No hay otra manera?" Hermione gritó.

"Esto es ajedrez! A veces tienes que hacer algunos sacrificios para ganar! Doy un paso adelante y me va a tomar y que te deja libre para dar jaque mate al rey, Bella!" Ron se rompió. Bella lo miró con ojos vacilantes.

Quería ganar, se siente la victoria sobre este desafío. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería a su amiga a salir lastimado.

Dio un paso adelante, y se abalanzó a la Reina Blanca. Ron golpeó duro en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra, y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Hermione gritó mientras caía y la reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía como si hubiera estado fuera de combate.

"Ron!" Hermione gritó. Ella casi se salió de su casa cuando Bella alzó la mano.

"¡Espera! Todavía estamos jugando" Bella le recordó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

La chica-que-vivió movido tres espacios hacia la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Bella. Que habían ganado. El fuego en el otro lado de la junta dejado de existir, dejando la puerta por delante claro. Con una mirada desesperada última vuelta a Ron, Hermione y Bella corriendo por la puerta y el pasillo al lado.

"¿Y si está muerto ...?" -Susurró Hermione.

"Él va a estar bien. Y si no es que hubiera muerto por una buena causa", dijo Bella. Hermione miró en estado de shock.

"No se puede decir que, Bell", dijo. Bella no mostró ninguna reacción sobre su nuevo apodo y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo quiero decir que, Mione. Y _es_ por una buena causa. Nadie debería tener ese tipo de poder. Y no se debe confiar en el poder que no es su propia. Esa es la falla y que está perdiendo "Bella dijo en voz baja. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en aceptación, sabiendo que no iba a hacer una diferencia si se discutió con Bella sobre él toda la noche.

"¿Qué le parece es el siguiente?" Preguntó Bella.

"Hemos tenido Sprout, que fue el lazo del diablo; Flitwick debe de haber puesto encantos en las llaves; McGonagall transfigurado las piezas de ajedrez para que tengan vida, que sale de la trampa de Quirrell, y Snape" Hermione razonado. Bella asintió con la cabeza, ya que abrió la puerta.

"OH LA SANTA MADRE DE MERLIN! Qué es ese olor de mierda?" Bella gritó con disgusto.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta un olor impuro y lagrimeo de los ojos-se había apoderado de ellos. Hermione empujó su mano sobre su nariz y miró a Bella en estado de alarma.

"Yo no sabía que tenía la boca de un marinero ...", dijo Hermione, aunque su mano amortiguado su discurso. Le pellizcó la nariz y la Bella le dio un vistazo. ¿Cómo no lo sabía? Ella había maldecido periódicamente en su despotricar sobre Tom.

"Que es realmente importante en este momento?" Preguntó Bella, de plano. Hermione no le hizo caso antes de inspeccionar la habitación.

En el suelo delante de ellos era un troll. Era mucho más grande que la Bella y una Hermione (con la ayuda mínima de Ron) había sido capaz de mantener a raya. La desagradable criatura estaba inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza del tamaño de un huevo de dragón.

"Me alegro de que no tienen que lidiar con _que_ "Hermione dijo en voz baja. Bella asintió con la cabeza tranquila. Pasaron por delante de los trolls, en silencio, aún miedo de que se despierte. Hermione arrancó la puerta abierta y Bella miró a su alrededor.

Había una mesa simple, con siete botellas de diferentes formas de lo que parecía pociones. Bella y Hermione cruzó el umbral. Tan pronto como entró, llamas púrpura surgió detrás de ellos. Negro llamas bloquearon su otra salida que se movían.

"Malditos llamas ... ¿qué pasa con los profesores de Hogwarts y las llamas!" Bella se quejó. Hermione puso los ojos y volvió a la habitación. Ella caminó hacia la mesa y cogió un rollo de pergamino.

"Voy a leer:

_Peligro __está delante de ti, mientras que la seguridad está detrás,_

_Dos de nosotros le ayudaremos, __cualquiera que encuentres__,_

_Una __Entre nosotros siete__le permitirá seguir adelante,_

_Otro será el transporte del bebedor de nuevo en su lugar,_

_Dos de n__oso__tro__s __ co__ntenemos__ sólo vino de ortiga,_

_Tres de nosotros somos asesinos, a la espera __ordenada__ en línea._

_Elegir, a menos que desee quedarse aquí para siempre,_

_Para ayudarle en su elección, le ofrecemos estas __cuatro__ pistas__:_

_En primer lugar, sin embargo, maliciosamente __el veneno trata de ocultar_

_Usted siempre encontrará algunos en el lado izquierdo de vino de ortiga;_

_En segundo lugar, diferentes son los que están en los extremos,_

_Pero si se mueven hacia adelante, no es tu amigo;_

_En tercer lugar, como se ve claramente, to__das son de diferente tamaño,_

_Ni enanos ni gigantes tiene la muerte en su interior;_

_En cuarto lugar, el segundo a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha_

_Son gemelos, una vez que les gusto, aunque diferentes a primera vista_ ", decía Hermione en voz alta. Bella ladeó la cabeza y gruñó para sí misma. Hermione miró con sorpresa y Bella se cruzó de brazos.

"Yo no soy bueno en acertijos. Especialmente, las adivinanzas. Sorbo a ellos", explicó Bella. La cara de Hermione creció una sonrisa de Cheshire.

"Riddle, ¿eh?"

" _No es_ el momento, Mione. Por supuesto, yo no sé qué hacer con mi profesor abusivo que pasa a ser también mi guardián mágico que me da las detenciones como si fuera caramelo. ¿Podemos seguir adelante con esto? " Bella se rompió. Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró el papel.

"Esto es absolutamente brillante brillante Muchos de los más grandes magos no tienen una pizca de lógica por lo que sería atrapado aquí No Siete botellas:... Tres son veneno, dos son el vino, una nos llevará seguridad a través del fuego negro, y el último nos llevará a través de la púrpura "Hermione murmuró para sus adentros. Bella tuvo que esforzarse para oírla, pero asintió con la cabeza junto con ella.

"Por lo tanto, usted tiene la respuesta todavía?" Preguntó Bella, treinta segundos más tarde. Hermione miró con el rabillo de sus ojos y suspiró.

"Si te digo que yo no le prometo que se quedara conmigo?" -Preguntó Hermione. Bella se encogió de hombros, sin entender la pregunta. Hermione levantó la botella y se la entregó a Bella.

Era el más pequeño y apenas había un sorbo en ella. Bella comprendió de repente y agarró la mano de Hermione y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no, no, no, no puedo hacer esto sin ti", dijo Bella, su máscara de confianza, finalmente se salga y demoledor. Hermione se apartó y miró a Bella en el ojo con una mirada dura que recuerda a Bella de la mujer en su familia ... Hermione.

Hermione era esa mujer.

"Sí se puede, Bell. ve. Voy a volver a Ron" Hermione dijo en voz baja. Bella asintió con la cabeza, con voz débil. Ella acababa de descubrir parte de su familia. Y ella sabía que iba a descubrir los últimos dos, de forma rápida.

"Agarra la escoba en la llave de la habitación e ir hasta la trampilla. Obtén profesor Riddle. Y a continuación, enviar una carta a Dumbledore. ¿entendido? No creo que esa Snape . Creo que es alguien _mucho, mucho, mucho_ peor "Bella dijo en voz baja. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión.

"¿Crees que es Grindelwald."

"No ... yo sé que es. Y no voy a perder. Porque yo no me deja perder. Ir Mione", dijo Bella, en silencio. Hermione saltó sobre Bella, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Eres una gran bruja, Bella" susurró Hermione. Bella se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

"No tan bueno como usted", dijo Bella, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza, la auto-conciously. Hermione se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

«¡Yo! Yo sé los libros, la astucia, y el hechizo oscuro callejeros. Hay cosas más importantes ... como la valentía, la lealtad, la astucia y la inteligencia. Tenga cuidado, Bell"-susurró Hermione. Bella besó en la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy a ser. Prometo", dijo antes de derribar la poción y recorrer. Entró en la cámara anterior y ella no podía decir que estaba sorprendida.

"Usted", fue lo que dijo cuando cruzó hacia la cámara.

Quirrell se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa en el rostro del paciente. Los ojos de Bella estaban duras, como una joya preciosa que eran del color.

"Me. Me pregunto si estaría usted aquí reunidos, Miss Potter", dijo Quirrell. Bella notó que no era tartamudo y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que realmente sonaba como cuando no estaba obligando a la tartamudez.

Pero algo estaba fuera de él ...

"Así que fuiste tú todo el tiempo. Usted me había engañado por un minuto. Tuve en realidad pensé que era Snape. Pero ahora se hace mucho más sentido", dijo Bella, sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Su cicatriz se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

"Severo? Sí, Severus parece el momento, ¿no? da el pego . ¿A qué niño no sospecha que Severus Snape de hacer algo tan terrible? ¿Quién podría sospechar t-t-tar-ta-taetamudo PP-Pro-profesor Quirrel? " Quirrell. Bella lo miró fijamente y le gruñó.

"No tartamudear! Ha intentado matarme. Pero apuesto a Hermione configuración túnicas de Snape en el fuego te distraen. Estoy en lo cierto?" exigió Bella. Quirrell sonrió a la niña y asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a su peculiar.

"Pero ... yo no esperaba que sus ojos se volvieran carmesí. _Eso_ fue una sorpresa. ¿Cuál fue la magia de todos modos? Estaba tan oscuro ... tan deliciosa ", dijo Quirrell, casi con avidez. Bella dio un paso atrás y lo miró.

"No voy a decir! Snape arbitró el partido que me proteja. Desde _que_ eso sucediera. Oí tu voz en el bosque y pensé que estaba amenazando. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba en ti. Sabía lo que estaban tratando de hacer y tratar de detenerlo. Eres un tonto, Quirrell "Bella escupió. Quirrell sonrió.

"soy yo? Bella, creo que es hora de que presentarles a alguien que ha estado deseando encontrarme con vosotros durante tanto tiempo", dijo Quirrell. Cerró los ojos y de repente brilló abierto. Ya no eran oscuras. Fueron marina. Y contaminada.

"Hola, Bella Potter. Yo soy Gellert Grindelwald", dijo. Bella apretó los dientes y lo miró.

"Hola, Gellert Grindelwald. Yo soy tu verdugo" Bella rompió la espalda. Grindelwald dio una carcajada antes de chasquear los dedos. Cuerdas apareció de la nada y le ató las manos por las muñecas.

"¿eres tu? Ven aquí", dijo Grindelwald. Bella no se movió y él la agarró por el cuello y la arrastró hacia adelante. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos cuando vio que ella estaba de rodillas delante del espejo de Oesed.

Su familia estaba allí y ella podría reconocer a Hermione ya que ella sabía quién era. Espejo-Tom llevó a cabo una piedra roja en la mano que estaba tirando hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Él sonrió a ella y luego se volvió el espejo-Bella. Se lo tendió a ella y el espejo-Bella lo agarró. Ella hizo un guiño a la verdadera Bella antes de caer en sus bolsillos y cruzando los brazos.

Un peso apareció en su bolsillo y abrió mucho los ojos. La Piedra Filosofal acababa de aparecer en su bolsillo, milagrosamente. Se le ocurrió que esto debe ser prueba de Dumbledore.

"¿Qué ves, Bella Potter?" Grindelwald preguntó, de pie detrás de ella. Bella lo miró y escupió.

"¿Qué ves viejo? Dumbledore y besando?" Bella replicó. Grindelwald mano voló a su cara y ella se estrelló contra el espejo de la fuerza de la bofetada. Ella oyó el chasquido de la mandíbula, pero el dolor palideció al dolor en la cicatriz.

"Cállate, niño! Dame la piedra! Está en su bolsillo! Dámela!" le gritó a ella. Bella tiró de las cuerdas tan fuerte como pudo, quemándose con la cuerda _, pero_ rompiendo las cuerdas. Ella suspiró de alivio.

"¡No!" -chilló de nuevo. Grindelwald respiró hondo y le tendió la mano.

"Yo sólo deseo de un cuerpo de mi Bella propio. Este cuerpo es demasiado débil como para albergar a todos mis poderes y de compartir una cuenta. ¿No me permiten que una cosa?" Grindelwald preguntó, casi con amabilidad. Bella se burló de él y le fulminó con la mirada.  
>"Cuando el infierno se congele!" Bella gritó.<p>

"No seas tonta! Sería más prudente para que usted pueda guardar su propia vida y me da la piedra. O puede tener el mismo final que tus padres. Murieron pidiéndome misericordia" se burló de gruñó.

"¡Mentiroso! Maldito mentiroso!"

"Cómo tocar. Siempre el coraje de valor, mi querida niña. tus padres eran valientes. Mate primero a tu primer padre y dio una lucha valiente. Pero la madre no tenía que morir. Ella era muy poderoso, me di cuenta. y que en realidad hizo su varita mágica en mi contra. Estaba tratando de protegerte. Ahora dame la piedra o su sacrificio será en vano ", dijo Grindelwald, persuasiva. Bella cerró los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Los ojos de Tom se carmesí al igual que ella.

" **No le dé a la piedra ... no le dan!** "

Bella lo miró con ojos de color carmesí y él dio un paso atrás mientras ella le gruñó.

"Usted puede ir al infierno si crees que voy a dejar de tomar la piedra. Yo sé el hechizo ... no dudará en matar. Prefiero ir a Azkaban después verte caminar con esa piedra" Bella se rompió. Grindelwald se convirtió entonces imprudente y se arrojó a ella. Ella agarró al cuello y empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

No sabía que Tom y Dumbledore llegó. No se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie en la puerta, observando su tortura Quirrell. Dondequiera que tocó con los dedos quemados y ampollados, convirtiendo en cenizas. No se dio cuenta hasta que vio a los ojos a juego carmesí mirándola como el mundo a su alrededor se convirtió en la oscuridad feliz.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Lunes de 8 º de junio de 1992**

**15:00**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ella entornó los ojos a la luz brillante. Ella podía ver figuras oscuras, pero no podía distinguir las formas. Ella parpadeó los ojos abiertos para ver a Tom, medio dormido a su lado y Dumbledore comer caramelos de limón.

" **Marvolo ... despierta** "susurró Bella. Tom miró con ojos oscuros y abrió los ojos.

"El paciente está despierto. ¿Sabe usted lo increíblemente irresponsable que era? Podrías haber muerto. Podrías haber envenenado a ti mismo. Podrías haber quemado! Grindelwald te podría haber matado !"Tom dijo, sumamente molesto. Bella lo miró con los ojos pesados . Él estaba despotricando.

"Ya hemos acabado con su ataque de pánico?" -murmuró. Él la miró antes de pararse.

"No se preocupe. Tom Marvolo Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin, no pánico. Nagini estaba preocupado, eso es todo. Tengas un buen día, mocosa" Tom quebró antes de salir rápidamente. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore, que sonreía alegremente.

"Buenas tardes, Bella. Siento lo de Tom. Le preocupaba profundamente y tiene problemas en expresar sus sentimientos", dijo Dumbledore, con alegría. Bella podía ver que parecía un poco deprimido y cansado, pero aparte de que estaba realmente feliz de ver a Bella con vida. Que le recordaba ...

"¡Señor! Se Quirrell! Y Grindelwald! La piedra!" Bella gritó. Dumbledore le palmeó el hombro mientras trataba de sentarse y ella gemía de dolor. Miró hacia abajo. Ella estaba en la misma ropa que llevaba. Sus muñecas estaban envueltas en una gasa y el corte y los rasguños que había recibido de los fragmentos de piezas de tablero de ajedrez y el vuelo habían desaparecido.

"Cálmate, niña. Es un poco atrasada en acontecimientos. Quirrell no la tiene", dijo Dumbledore. Bella lo miró frenéticamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué ... qué es todo esto?" Bella preguntó, mirando a su mesa de noche. Se veía como una tienda de dulces había arrojado sobre él y pudo ver casi todos los tipos individuales de dulces apilados allí. Dumbledore se rió de su expresión de desconcierto.

"Las cartas de tus amigos y admiradores. ¿Qué sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es un secreto total ..." Dumbledore se fue apagando. Bella lo interrumpió.

"Así que, naturalmente, toda la escuela lo sabe" cortar in Dumbledore le dio otra sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Usted ha estado aquí por tres días y la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Ronald Weasley están muy preocupados. Casi tan preocupado como Tom fue", dijo Dumbledore. Bella suspiró con fastidio que había logrado que la distrajera de la materia en cuestión.

"Señor, la piedra ..."-le recordó. Él asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera olvidado todo. O que él había querido.

"Veo que no se distraiga. Quirrell no podía tomar la Piedra. Eso casi lo mata. No era más que viva lo suficiente como para captar casi la piedra cuando Tom interrumpe y lo mató. Lugar con saña, como así, me permito añadir. Sus ojos eran de un tono muy peculiar de color carmesí ", dijo Dumbledore más displicente. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo pasó una vez. Cuando no es una voz susurra a mí en pársel a morir. ¿Qué pasó con la piedra?" Preguntó Bella. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

"Se ha destruido", fue su respuesta simple. Bella se inclinó hacia delante en estado de shock y se estremeció cuando ella apoyó su peso o las muñecas. Ella se apartó y se apoyó contra la pared de la cama estaba en contra.

"Pero señor ... su amigo, Nicolás Flamel! Se va a morir", dijo Bella en estado de shock. Sonrisa de Dumbledore volvió.

"¡Oh, usted sabe acerca de Nicolás. _hizo_ lo que la investigación, la forma correcta. Bueno Nicolás y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla y hemos acordado que es lo mejor. Él y su esposa tienen Elixir suficiente para establecer sus asuntos en orden antes de que se va a morir ", dijo Dumbledore, sonando encantado. Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco antes de morir.

"Supongo que _es_ lo mejor. No se debe permitir ese tipo de poder. Bueno, tal vez Flamel. Él lo creo. Cada uno debe confiar en su propia magia. Porque eso es lo que la victoria es "Bella dijo con le dio una ligera sonrisa.

"He estado pensando, señor. Ahora que la piedra se ha ido, G-Grin-" Bella tartamudeó, ni siquiera pudo terminar el nombre. Había miedo. Él realmente tenía. Fue certificable demente, ella podría decir.

"Llámalo Grindelwald, Bella. Utilice siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo de la cosa misma", dijo Dumbledore, por favor. Bella asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

"No le temo a su nombre. Me temo que lo que me hizo casi logró hacer. Él se llevó mi libre albedrío ... y tenía físicamente me asaltado. No es lo mismo que a alguien lanzar un hechizo sobre usted. En realidad rompió mi mandíbula, me parece. Es mucho más aterrador ", dijo Bella, en silencio. Dumbledore le palmeó el hombro, suavemente.

"Pero usted está a salvo ahora, Bella. Lo más probable es que una bofetada, ya que descubrió la verdad", dijo Dumbledore, por favor. Bella se congelaron ante la idea al recordar lo que instigó el golpe.

" _¿Qué ves viejo? Dumbledore y besando? "_

"En este ... yo quiero saber la verdad acerca de muchas cosas, señor. Grindelwald va a encontrar otra manera de conseguir un cuerpo, ¿no? No es desaparecido por completo. Y otras cosas ..." Bella de desventaja. Dumbledore le sonrió.

"La verdad. Es una cosa hermosa y terrible, y por lo tanto debe ser tratado con mucha cautela. Sin embargo, voy a responder a sus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo, en cuyo caso le ruego que me perdone. No, por supuesto, no mentiria. Yo simplemente no será capaz de decirle "suspiró Dumbledore. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Grindelwald, dijo que él sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de detenerlo de matar a mí. ¿Pero por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?" Bella se le solicite. Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.

"¡Ay, lo primero que me preguntan, yo no te puedo decir. Hoy, no. Ahora no. Usted sabe, un día ... lo puso en su mente, por ahora, Bella. Cuando eres mayor y sabes se va a Odiar escuchar esto ... cuando esté listo, sabrás ", fue su respuesta. Bella quiso discutir, pero sabía que no tendría importancia. Él no se movía.

"¿Pero por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?" Bella le pide, con la esperanza de que pudiera responder a esto. Los ojos de Dumbledore se endureció y se volvió hacia los fragmentos de hielo azul. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

"Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay una cosa que Grindelwald no puede entender, es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que el amor tan poderoso como el de su madre para que ti dejo una marca propia. No es una cicatriz, no hay señales visibles ... haber sido amado tan profundamente, a pesar de que la persona que nos ha amado se ha ido, nos dará cierta protección para siempre. Es en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, la codicia y la ambición, compartiendo su alma con Grindelwald, no podía toque que por esta razón. Era una agonía tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno ", dijo Dumbledore con voz frí asintió con la cabeza y le dio un ligero resfriado

Dumbledore ahora se interesó mucho en un pájaro en el alféizar de la ventana.

Bella siguiente pregunta: "Y la capa de invisibilidad. ¿Sabe usted quién lo mandó?"

"Ah. Su padre pasó a dejar en mis manos, y pensé que podría gustarle." Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y ahora fueron más cálidas, lejos de ser el fragmento que tenía cuando estaba hablando de Grindelwald y el amor.

"Cosas útiles ... su padre lo utiliza principalmente para escabullirse a la cocina a robar comida cuando él estaba aquí", continuó Dumbledore. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír a la información.

"Ah, y una cosa más ... ¿cómo puedo obtener la Piedra del espejo? Todo lo que sé es que una de las personas en mi familia nueva que tirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de dársela a mi reflexión antes de que mi reflexión se embolsó. ¿Cómo que llegar a mí? " Preguntó Bella. Dumbledore parecía estar sorprendido, pero no hacer preguntas.

"Ah, ahora me alegro de que me preguntó eso. Fue una de mis ideas más brillantes, y entre tú y yo, eso es mucho decir. Ya ves, solo que quería encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no uso de ella, sería capaz de hacerlo, de lo contrario, acababa de verse a sí mismos haciendo oro o bebiendo Elixir de la Vida. Mi cerebro sorpresas incluso para mí a veces. Ahora, suficientes preguntas. Le sugiero que volver a empezar en estos dulces. ¡Ah, Bertie Bott de todos los sabores! que tuvo la mala suerte en mi juventud para venir a través de un vómito con sabor, y desde entonces me temo que he perdido mi gusto y no para ellos. Pero creo que voy a estar seguro con un buen caramelo, ¿no? " pidió a Dumbledore. Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se lo metió en la boca. Él dio una mueca divertida.

"¡Ay, la cera del oído!" se ahogó. Bella no podía dejar de reír.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ****ilocalizable****, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Lunes de 8 º de junio de 1992**

**19:00**

Bella entró en el Gran Salón, después de casi todos los demás y cuando entró se hizo un silencio colectivo hasta que el chisme en marcha. Pero todo Bella podía ver era verde y plata. Que casi la hace tener un ataque al corazón. Ella ya estaba hiperventilando cuando finalmente se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron. Hermione le echó los brazos alrededor de ella y Bella le devolvió el abrazo, con cautela.

"Cuidado ahí. Todavía estoy dolorido. Me rompí la mandíbula, como usted sabe. Mione, usted puede bajar ahora", dijo Bella. Hermione todavía no la dejó ir y Bella soltó un bufido.

"Mione ... que estoy con vida, no hace una hora. ¿En serio puede dejar ir" Bella se rió. Hermione se sonrojó y soltó tímidamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

"Estaba tan asustada!" Hermione dijo en voz baja. Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza. Ron miró con confusión.

"Espera ... ¿cómo se rompe la mandíbula de nuevo? Creo que se está diciendo que cuando yo estaba comiendo ranas de chocolate", dijo Ron. Bella rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Grindelwald me abofeteó y golpeó mi cabeza en el espejo. De todos modos, ¿dónde está la comida? No he comido una comida de verdad en tres días! Me muero de hambre", confesó Bella. Hermione bufó las payasadas de Bella. Pero la comida no se presentó. En su lugar se puso Dumbledore.

"Otro año ha ido!" Dumbledore dijo alegremente.

"Y voy a fastidiar con la charla de un anciano, antes de hundir los dientes en nuestra fiesta deliciosa. ¡Qué año ha sido! Esperemos que su cabeza están todos un poco más completa de lo que eran ... tienen todo el verano por delante para conseguir que bonito y vacío antes de que comience el año que viene ahora, como lo entiendo, la Copa de las Casas aquí necesita la concesión, y los puntos de soporte de esta manera:. En cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos, y en Hufflepuff tercero, con tres Ciento cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos ", continuó

Una tormenta de aplausos estalló y estampación de la mesa de Slytherin. Bella se burló y se podía ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando su copa sobre la mesa. Snape parecía victorioso, el git viscosa.

Y Tom estaba sonriendo derecho a Bella, obviamente, muy divertido. Bella frunció el ceño y miró a la mesa. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella. Se podría haber ganado la Copa de las Casas, si no fuera por ella y su aventura medianoche estúpido.

"Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin," dijo Dumbledore, realmente feliz por ellos lo que parecía. Bella no podía ver por qué.

"Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta."

La sala se quedó muy quieto. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin "se desvaneció un poco. Propagación de Bella sonrisa y sonrisa de Tom estaba cayendo, muy rápido.

"Ejem, tengo unos pocos de último minuto puntos a repartir. Déjame ver. Sí ... en primer lugar al señor Ronald Weasley ..."

Ron se puso morado en la cara, se veía como una ciruela feliz y orgulloso con una quemadura de sol muy mal.

"... Para el juego más jugado de Hogwarts ajedrez ha visto en muchos años, premio Casa Gryffindor cincuenta puntos", dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza de Ron.

Gryffindor aplausos casi el límite máximo hechizado, y las estrellas de arriba parecía temblar.

Percy gritaba por encima del estruendo de los otros prefectos, "Mi hermano, ¿sabes? Mi hermano menor! Tienes pasado juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!"

Pronto reinó el silencio y los labios de Tom estaban doblados hacia una mueca de desprecio. Parecía saber lo que estaba pasando al lado.

"En segundo lugar, a la señorita Hermione Granger ... por el uso de la fría lógica y el intelecto en el rostro de fuego, premio de cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor casa", dijo Dumbledore. Ahora, la gente se sorprendió absolutamente, y no podían animar aún.

"En tercer lugar, Bella Potter, de puro nervio y la lealtad en circulación, la astucia y coraje, me premio de la Casa Gryffindor, sesenta puntos", continuó Dumbledore. Bella se congeló y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cara de Tom y él la miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Él le dirigió una sonrisa leve pero sonrisa al fin.

Esto le sorprendió y le sacudió en su asiento. Suave sonrisa de Tom se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada de triunfo. Todo el mundo estaba gritando y gritando. Fueron atados ahora con Slytherin. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin "se caiga y algunas muecas eran.

"Hay todo tipo de valor. Se necesita una gran cantidad de coraje para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, pero aún más para hacer frente a sus amigos. Por lo tanto, premio de quince puntos a Neville Longbottom", dijo Dumbledore. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al silencio.

Neville no había ganado ni un solo punto para Gryffindor antes.

"Lo que significa que ... necesitamos un pequeño cambio en la decoración", dijo Dumbledore. Golpeó las manos y todo volvió a escarlata y oro. Aplausos se escucharon y Bella gritó y se puso de pie aplaudiendo con fuerza de Neville. Incluso Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw había sucedido en ellos, ya que también estaban cansados del reinado de Slytherin.

Bella vio como Snape le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras estrechaba la mano de McGonagall. McGonagall parecía inmensamente satisfecha. Tom le guiñó un ojo antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos y asumir la mueca apropiada desde que _era_ un Slytherin.

En suma, fue la mejor noche de la vida de Bella.

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado el 20 º de junio de 1992**

**9:45 AM**

"Por la mañana, Marvolo" Bella dijo en voz baja, de pie en la puerta abierta. Tom levantó la vista de la biblioteca que había sido de embalaje y sonrió a ella.

"Buenos días, mocosa. No se supone que subir al tren?" Tom le preguntó. Bella resopló y agitó la mano.

"En quince minutos. Voy a tener que correr por lo que envió a Ron y Hermione con mi maleta", dijo Bella, con indiferencia. Tom asintió y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro perder. Bella nunca la había visto fuera de su cola de caballo baja y era tan suave que buscan que tenía el resistir la tentación de tocarlo y ver si era tan suave como parecía.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Tom le preguntó, en voz baja. Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Tú eres mi maestro favorito. Quería decir adiós. Y para darle el libro", dijo Bella, en silencio, la producción del libro que estaba lleno de sus notas sobre el idioma. Ella era una cuarta parte a través del tomo antiguo y quería terminar pronto. Pero no durante el verano.

"¿Por qué?" fue la pregunta simple.

"Porque ... no puedo demostrar Sirius. Va a voltear. Los elfos son una raza antigua muertos y Druhir es el idioma de los muertos. No puedo traer a esta casa. Y a él le gusta espiar. Por lo tanto, mantener durante me hasta que me la mano de otro de detención? " Preguntó Bella. Tom asintió y aceptó el libro.

"Adiós, palo de golf", dijo Tom, en voz baja. Bella asintió y Tom cruzó con ella. Puso su mano en la cabeza y agitó la misma. Ella lo miró y sonrió él.

"Nos vemos, Marvolo."

**Hogwarts, Ubicación ilocalizable, Escocia, Gran Bretaña**

**Sábado el 20 º de junio de 1992**

**16:00**

El trío caminó a través de la barrera de juntas.

"Nos vemos, Bella!"

"Adiós, Potter!"

"Aún famoso" Ron sonrió. Bella le lanzó una sonrisa furtiva y se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre. Pero yo sé que nunca me trate de esa manera" Bella suspiró. Ron asintió y sonrió Hermione.

"No queremos mandar a poner una cabeza grande ..." dijo ella, sonriendo. Bella sonrió.

"Mira, mamá! Es Bella Potter!" -dijo una voz.

Un niño pelirrojo que parecía un poquito más joven que Bella había dicho esto. Ron hizo una mueca y Bella podría decir que él era su hermano menor, Gideon, quien se había quejado.

"Cállate, Gideón, es de mala educación el punto", dijo la señora Weasley. Miró el trío se acercaba.

"El año ocupado?" -preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Se podría decir así que ... gracias por el jersey, la Sra. Weasley" dijo Bella. Hermione reiteró lo que había dicho, y también agradeció a la Sra. Weasley. Una mano cayó sobre la cabeza de Bella y ella se dio la vuelta.

" TÍO SIRIUS!" dijo ella, feliz. Ella saltó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras ella lo abrazaba.

"Bella, te extrañé mucho y estás en un gran problema cuando lleguemos a casa ..." Sirius dijo, al oído. Bella resopló como ella se echó hacia atrás.

"Ya sabía que ... los aulladores fueron bastante fuerte."


	10. interlude I

**Título:** dentro de mi mente

**Maridaje:** TMR / FemHP, George W / DM / FW, HG / BZ

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o las cotizaciones de la. También tomó la clase de idea cita de otra historia. No tengo el idioma, Druhir. Asimismo, no soy propietario del Idioma Antiguo de los necesito para mi historia de trabajo y no me gusta imbentar una lengua.

La mayor parte de esta lengua no será el mío y se tomarán de diversas fuentes. La lista sigue y sigue, así que no los lista, pero como se ha dicho y ha reiterado ahora, el lenguaje élfico no es mío.

**Nota:** Como deben saber, Bella está ausente este capítulo. Usted verá por qué al leer. Ahora ve hacia la lectura. Una nueva cotización será elegido para el próximo capítulo.

Dentro de mi mente

Por: Sistersgrimmlover

Traducido : Miku-leyra

**Interludio I**

**Godric Hollow, West Country, Inglaterra**

**Lunes de 6 º de julio de 1992**

**23:45**

"Tío ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso", dijo Tom, con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la casa decrépita. Sentado en la silla frente a la chimenea era un hombre joven con el pelo castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran azul marino y tenía una sonrisa un poco y agradable en su rostro.

"Tom, ven, entra", dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el otro sillón. Tom entró, rígido, sus movimientos casi mecánicos. Se sentó frente al fuego y miró a ella.

"Tío Gellert, ¿por qué en su vieja casa? Dumbledore, el tonto, viene casi todas las noches. ¿Cuál es el propósito de estar en un lugar donde podría encontrar?" exigió Tom. Gellert parecía indiferente y esto hizo que Tom apretó los dientes de rabia.

"Es Albus venir esta noche?" Gellert le preguntó. Tom suspiró y puso los ojos en su 'tío' desprecio por su propia seguridad. Él era demasiado confiado.

"No. Minerva fue capaz de detenerlo de esta noche que viene. Dijo que era malo para su salud. ¿Qué tenía que hacer algo tan estúpido como robar la Piedra? Me dijiste que ibas a esperar a que yo lo tome y luego ir a hacer Snape sospechoso por poseer Quirrell de todas las personas! " Tom despotricó. Gellert sonrió y puso los ojos.

"Él tenía las barreras más débil mente. Y que estaba tomando todo demasiado largo. Me puse un poco ... ah, desesperada. Hmm, qué pasó con la piedra? Estoy seguro que puedo encontrar otra oportunidad", dijo Gellert, alegremente. Tom soltó un bufido y Gellert le miró con curiosidad y Tom pasó una mano por el pelo suelto.

"La piedra fue destruida."

"¿QUÉ?" Gellert gritó, poniéndose de pie. Tom lo miraba con una expresión indiferente, todo demasiado acostumbrados a los cambios súbitos de humor.

"Ya me ha oído. Vamos a tener que poner nuestros planes en suspenso por ahora. ... No importa", dijo Tom, a la ligera, como si no le importaba. Gellert repente agarró por el cuello de Tom y de la varita de Tom fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gellert lo dejó en libertad de inmediato.

Sabía que era el más poderoso de los dos. Tom siempre había sido más fuerte y había vivido el pasado, casi doce años sin él. Él había tomado el control de la situación y sabía que no era subordinado Gellert más.

Él era su Señor.

"Nunca me agarra como si yo soy tu hijo, Gellert" susurró él peligrosamente. Gellert se acomodó en su asiento, pero no respondió.

"Como les decía, vamos a tener que alterar nuestros planes. Usted no tiene un cuerpo por lo que no se puede plantar uno de mis Horrocruxes. Yo no iba a funcionar. Todo el mundo ya sabe que yo soy el heredero de Slytherin. Así que, después algunos pensando que decidimos que debería usar uno de _la suya_ ", Tom sugirió. Gellert lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Es necesario ir a la sala de Janus Thickey en San Mungo? ¡Estás loco! No estoy usando uno de mis Horrocruxes! Sólo tengo cuatro! Usted tiene seis" Gellert protestó. Tom puso los ojos.

"Eso puede ser, pero no puede permitirse el lujo de destruir un poco de mi alma, a pesar de que sólo puede ser el más pequeño astillas. Deteriora su núcleo mágico y que no puede suceder. Ahora, yo creo que vamos a usar el collar de" Tom dijo, con indiferencia. Gellert suspiró y pensó en las posibilidades.

"Supongo que podría funcionar ... sería hacer que quieran y las Reliquias de la que no quiero a nadie para que mi varita", dijo Gellert, contrita. Tom soltó una carcajada y Gellert lo miró confundido.

"Tío, la Varita de Saúco no es más suyo que de comandos. El dueño de la Varita de Saúco es ... Bella Potter", dijo Tom. Gellert ojos se abrieron como platos cuando oyó la voz de Tom van más suave cuando pronunció el nombre del adversario.

"Debido a la maldición rebotó ... hablando de Bella Potter ... ¿cuándo puedo esperar que ella va a morir?" Gellert le preguntó con indiferencia. Tom todavía tenía esa mirada en sus ojos antes de cumplir su mirada hacia Gellert.

"Nunca".

"¿Qué quiere decir 'no'?" exigió Gellert.

"Quiero decir que nunca va a morir. Yo no se lo permite. Ella y yo estamos obligados, mente, cuerpo, y la magia. Su muerte sólo dar cabida a la mía, así que no puede morir", dijo Tom, en voz baja. Gellert gruñó con ira y se levantó. Tom se levantó también y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Esto es _, no_ la razón que usted desea para mantenerla con vida. Usted siempre encontrará una manera de evitar la muerte. Digan la verdad ", espetó Gellert. Tom lo miró.

"Yo no miento, Gellert. Bella Potter no morirá. Te voy a matar antes de permitir que cualquier daño a verla. ¿Está claro?" Tom dijo, acero expresó. Gellert lo miró y envolvió su mano alrededor del collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Se lo arrancó y lo lanzó a Tom que fácilmente lo atrapó.

" _Cristal_ . No hay que insistir en eso. Ahora, Tom, debe haber un punto de encuentro y tiene que elegir un objetivo ", dijo Gellert, el rechinar de dientes juntos en molestia. Tom sonrió a él.

"En este juego de ajedrez llamado vida, siempre me paso por delante. El punto de encuentro será la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw, su dominio personal. Se dice que una temible criatura que guardas. Como heredero, que puede ser capaz de abrirlo . La bestia se dice que es la criatura de todos los inteligentes. El que lo sabe todo y no sabe nada ", dijo Tom, con una sonrisa leve en su cara. Gellert asintió con la cabeza.

"Ah ... Ya veo ... ¿qué pasa con el basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Gellert le preguntó, con curiosidad. Tom miró ofendido y lo miró. Gellert vio con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba molesto por?

"El basilisco no es la misma. _Ella_ ayudará a la victoria ", dijo Tom. Gellert ojos se abrieron como platos mientras miraba con asombro.

"¿Quieres decir que has encontrado. El caballo?" Gellert le preguntó, con hambre. Tom negó con la cabeza y de repente parecía muy decepcionado. Él sólo se revela a este lado de Gellert, alguien que había venido a ver como un tío muy mal.

"He encontrado uno de los cuatro. Tengo mis sospechas, pero sólo sé un seguro. Si conseguimos la victoria a nuestro lado, sin duda va a ganar. ... La victoria es Bella Potter" Tom dijo en voz baja. Gellert mandíbula cayó ahora y cruzó las piernas.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro? No creo que me hubiera matado _la Victoria_ . Ella tiene un aura potente, estoy seguro, que me alerta de su identidad ", señaló a Gellert. Tom sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

"Su aura ... es tan oscura como la mía. Es carmesí. El color de la sangre. El color de triunfo", dijo Tom, con orgullo. Gellert ojos se agrandaron y tituló su cabeza como si estuviera en el pensamiento. Tom no pudo descifrar lo que estaba pensando y sabía que era inútil tratar de acceder a su cuenta. Él expresar sus opiniones de todos modos.

"Podríamos transferir el poder a otra persona, estoy seguro. Ella es demasiado de un pasivo, también se ahogó en la Luz. Nunca podía utilizar. Tendrá que ser eliminado, Tom. Y sé que hacer No deseo que se muera, pero es todo por el bien ", dijo Gellert, que suena serio, pero en realidad no lo era. Miró el cálculo frío y Tom le dirigió una mirada de fría furia. Gellert casi se estremeció. Casi.

"Usted va a hacer tal cosa. Te diré otra vez, tío. Te destruiré. Yo soy mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca podría soñar con ser", dijo Tom, peligrosamente. Gellert agitó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, sí, sí. Vamos a hablar de los objetivos de ahora, mi querido muchacho", dijo Gellert. Los ojos de Tom se movió. No le gustaba el apodo, ni tampoco como el despido y se dirigió como un niño cuando ya era de 65 años, no importa lo joven que parecía.

"No me llames así! Hablas como Dumbledore y no he sido un chico de 48 años", replicó Tom. Vio cómo los ojos de Gellert se suavizó cuando habló de Dumbledore. Tom hizo un sonido de disgusto en la parte posterior de esta garganta.

Oyó la trágica historia de Dumbledore y Gellert y siempre le disgustaba. No porque se había enamorado. Oh no que, a pesar de que Tom no podía ver lo que atrae de Dumbledore y sus ojos brillantes espeluznante. Fue el hecho de que Gellert había sacrificado casi todo lo que trabajaba, para el hombre. Pero no lo hizo y que era el punto.

"Está bien. ¿Tiene usted alguna sugerencia para un objetivo?" exigió Gellert, con impaciencia. Tom sólo podía sonreír.

"¿Qué tal dos?"


	11. na

Lo siento pero miku lleva una temporada en coma y no se sabe cuando va a despertar por lo tanto la historia se suspenderá. Ya se que debería haber subido antes este abiso pero yo estaba en el mismo coche aunque mis heridas y daños han sido menores que los de ella tanbie sufri lo mio.

Asique un saludo cordial

Leyra…


End file.
